Trust
by MichelleS-9
Summary: When Kara blows out her powers battling a rogue alien, the DEO isn't the place she'd like to recover. Supercorp. Updated and is not so short anymore :) Also AgentReign has been added. Earlier chapters have been revised for grammar/continuity.
1. Chapter 1

Trust

Rating: T

Pairing: SuperCorp

A/N: I'm never exactly sure where in the timeline my stories fit, but this one is sometime when there is no annoying Mon-El f*ing everything up.

This is a quick one-shot. Unless everyone really loves it and wants more. Then maybe more ::Shrugs::

UPDATE: I've reloaded the chapter to fix some inconsistencies and grammar. Nothing major though.

* * *

Kara's powers were nearly depleted. She could feel the energy waning with every second she blasted the rogue Alderan with her heat vision. She had pursued him for days, always arriving just after he'd terrorized the citizens, robbing banks, museums, and charity functions. They had finally squared off, after over a week of near misses, in the sky high above National City.

Her perseverance finally paid off, and he fell to the Earth, unconscious. Kara trusted the DEO agents waiting below would coral him, and she had bigger problems to worry about. Her own powers were on the brink of failure, and she wasn't sure she could make it home before she gave in to it. She looked around desperately, realizing where she was. Only a few blocks from the destination she had in mind. With the last of her ability, she controlled a fall and landed with a thump on the penthouse apartment balcony of Luthor Tower.

Her fall caught Lena's attention where she was sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea. She set down her drink quickly, throwing a robe over her pajamas. She cursed her decision to relax in less than desirable attire. She didn't exactly want National City's hero seeing her in her old ripped MIT sweatshirt and a pair of boxers. She'd have to hope the robe was adequate coverage.

When she stepped on to the balcony, she realized her wardrobe was immaterial. Supergirl was swaying on her feet, and Lena only just made it in time to cradle her and slow her fall.

"Supergirl," Lena asked quickly. "What's wrong?" She sank to her knees, arm across the hero's back to hold her upright.

"Sorry," Kara said tiredly. "Lost my powers... Couldn't fly anymore." Her head lolled back, and rested against Lena's shoulder.

"It's ok, I've got you," Lena comforted her.

"I just... wanted to be with a friend, instead of a cold recovery room at the DEO," Kara admitted. "I shouldn't have just assumed..."

"You are welcome at my house anytime, you know that." Lena chastised her, then bit her tongue. Supergirl didn't seem to notice her word choice in her tired state.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor," she responded.

"Lena. Call me Lena. Let's get you inside and more comfortable." She helped the hero to her feet, letting her lean heavily on her, and slowly they made their way to the couch. Kara collapsed gratefully on the plush furniture. In her current human-like state, it was far more preferable than the cold concrete.

"Can I get you something?

"No, I'm fine now. I just need some rest."

"Do you want me to call your sister? Alex is probably wondering where you are," Lena reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Kara said absentmindedly. "She worries."

Lena just smirked at her and waited. Kara's eyes suddenly widened and she looked at Lena in alarm. Her mouth fell open and Lena couldn't help but chuckle under her breath.

"You... you know," Kara whispered, aghast.

"Kara, glasses and a ponytail aren't exactly the best disguises." Lena laughed. "I've known exactly who you were since the first time you walked into my office with Superman. Excuse me, 'Clark Kent'." Kara covered her face with her hands in horror. Lena gave her a smirk, and pulled her hands down.

"Not to mention all your slip-ups. Flew on a bus?" Lena reminded her with a smile. "I would love to know how you circumvented my alien detection device. I thought I'd have you there."

"I... shorted it out with my heat vision," Kara admitted. "You aren't mad?" she asked hesitantly.

"I was, at first, but I understand why you couldn't trust me with this. I'm still a Luthor."

"No, you aren't just a Luthor to me. I've known I can trust you for a long time now, I just worried that if I told you, you would be angry and not want to be my friend. You haven't always been Supergirl's biggest fan. I don't think I'm strong enough to not have you in my life."

"Maybe it's true I haven't always been 'Team Supergirl', but I've always been 'Team Kara'." Lena smiled at her, brushing her hair back over her ear.

"That's part of why I didn't tell you. I don't get to be just Kara with very many people. It's nice to be liked for the human me, and not just because I save the city or have powers."

"You have never been 'just anything' to me," Lena furrowed her brow. "You are my best friend, and I love you no matter what secrets you may have."

Kara's eyes filled with tears at Lena's heartfelt words. She was moved, and perhaps a little ashamed. Only one more secret she was keeping from Lena at this point, but she couldn't bring herself to reveal it, lest she ruin the best thing she'd ever had. No, she had to be content with what she had from Lena Luthor already. Friendship and understanding.

"C'mon, you look like you are about to pass out," Lena said, rising. She held a hand out and Kara took it, letting Lena help her up. She led her to the master suite, guiding her over to the spacious bed.

"Take my room, and I'll take the one down the hall. If you need anything, just yell."

"You are giving me your room?" Kara asked her, surprised. Lena nodded.

"Yes, its the most comfortable, and the spare bedrooms don't get sun in the mornings. Let me just..." Lena trailed off, going to a panel by the full window and adjusting something.

"What was that?" Kara asked, interested.

"Just a privacy tint. The paparazzi like to make passes around in their news helicopters. I would hate for you to end up on the cover of one of those rags. They're always fishing for a story, and a hot blonde woman in my bed would definitely qualify as front page gossip," Lena shook her head. "That's how I lost my last girlfriend. I had this installed after that fiasco. It won't detract from the morning light though, so you'll soak in plenty." She crossed the room to a set of drawers and pulled out some clothes for Kara.

"I-I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Kara said shakily. She was still dazed by the 'hot' comment Lena had just made offhandedly.

"You must be the only reporter in National City who didn't then," Lena teased. "And as Snapper's official 'Lena Luthor' expert, I must say I'm disappointed you didn't do your research." She tossed a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt to Kara, who hadn't moved or relaxed her shocked expression.

"Oh, I've freaked you out," Lena stepped back, holding up her hands. "I forget that not everyone is fine with the whole bisexual thing. I'm sorry." Lena bit her lip and looked down.

"No!" Kara said loudly. "I'm not freaked, I promise. I just hadn't realized, that's all. It's not the norm for humans. But I didn't grow up here, so I don't have all the hang ups on gender in relationships that's so common on Earth."

"It's different on Krypton?" Lena asked, tilting her head. Kara nodded.

"Yes, gender didn't play much of a role when we were matched. Matches were made based on personality traits, interests, intellect. Or sometimes just for political reasons. I would probably have been matched with the son or daughter of another royal house. I was too young for the Match when I left Krypton, so I guess I'll never know."

Lena looked at her sadly. "Kryptonians don't marry for love? That sounds... empty, I guess."

"It was expected that you would grow to love one another with time. That you should cultivate your relationship. It's very different than your beliefs, yes, but not all human cultures marry for love," Kara reminded her.

"True. I didn't mean any disrespect. It's a great system that matches you irregardless of gender. That would be a revolutionary idea here."

Kara just smiled and gave her a nod.

"Tell me more about Krypton?" Lena asked her. "If it's not too hard," she amended softly. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Kara, leaning against the headboard.

"Of course. You would have loved it there. The technology, the culture. I could see you fitting right in with the greatest minds Krypton had to offer," Kara said excitedly.

"You think too highly of me," Lena said, embarrassed.

"No, not at all. It's just the truth. You're like, the best person I've met."

"I doubt that's true. I've made mistakes, and I'm sure I'll make a lot more of them," Lena grumbled. "If I was on Krypton, I'd probably never get matched."

"Pfft. No way... if anything they would have a hard time finding someone worthy of you! Why are you so hard on yourself? Why can't you see yourself like I see you? Someone so selfless, caring, hard-working. You are an amazing friend. Just think about everything you've done. You worked to stop your mother and Cadmus. You are a good person, Lena Luthor. And anyone would be lucky to have you. On any planet." Kara finished her passionate speech by turning to Lena and drawing her in close for a hug. Lena hugged her back instantly, pressing her face into Kara's neck and blinking back tears. Kara just didn't know how close she was to Lena's heart's desire.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara asked, feeling her sobbing breaths. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's... it's nothing. Not important." Lena shook her head.

"Yes, it is if it's making you cry. Tell me what's wrong." Kara demanding, pulling away slightly and wiping her thumb over Lena's wet cheek.

"It's just that I can't have the only person I really want, and hearing you say that... You are just too sweet, Kara."

"Who is it, Lena?" Kara asked, heart sinking at the thought of who Lena's affections might be for. It wouldn't stop her from trying to make the woman happy though. She would play matchmaker for whoever Lena liked, and be Lena's best friend if that is what she needed. "Is it James? Because I'm sure-"

"Olsen? Oh god no," Lena nearly gagged at the thought. "I can barely stand to have a conversation with him. I certainly don't want to date him."

"Who then? I meant it when I said anyone would be lucky to have you. And I can't imagine that whoever you are into wouldn't want you."

Lena hesitated for only a moment, before she bravely spoke her mind. "It's you, Kara."

"You like... me?" Kara asked, bewildered. It was too much for her to process.

"It's ok, Kara, I swear I won't do anything to jeopardize our friendship, that's too important to me. Just please, pretend I didn't tell you that and-"

She was cut off when her words finally registered with Kara, and the blonde lunged across the space between them to kiss Lena soundly. When Lena recovered from her initial shock, her arms went around Kara's waist, keeping them connected until Kara pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"And here I've been thinking that there was no way you could ever like me," Kara giggled when she'd finally recovered enough to speak. Lena just looked at her, starry eyed, like she couldn't believe what was happening.

"You kissed me," Lena whispered faintly. Kara nodded seriously, intertwining their fingers.

"I kissed you. And if it's ok, I'd like to do it again," she smiled.

"Yeah," Lena nodded back. "That sounds good." This time, Kara leaned in more slowly, giving Lena a chance to react and close the remaining distance herself. She lost herself in the feeling of Lena's soft lips, and she let the other woman take the lead. She was not disappointed when Lena's tongue danced along her lower lip, and she deepened the kiss for moment before she thought better of it. She broke away reluctantly, smiling slightly at Lena's pout of disapproval.

"I would like to keep doing this," Kara whispered. "But not in this stained, sweaty suit. Give me a couple minutes to shower and change?"

"Of course," Lena said quickly, leaning back. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. I'm being a terrible host." She started to stand, but Kara stopped her.

"Don't go," Kara argued. "I was just as guilty. I'll be quick, I promise. And then we'll talk. Please stay?" Lena nodded at once, willing to do just about anything for her. Kara smiled in response, and kissed her cheek before she made her way to Lena's master bath.

Kara stepping away gave Lena a chance to take stock of the unexpected events. The last thing she expected out of a quiet night at home was the hot blonde of her dreams kissing her in her bed, but some events take us by surprise. And this was the best surprise she could have gotten, she thought to herself. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Kara Danvers would want her, but she wasn't going to question it too closely.. She was just going to be happy and live in the moment, and see where it led.

She looked down at her outfit and closed the robe more tightly. Of all things to be worried about in this moment, her wardrobe hardly seemed to make the list, but Kara had never seen her in something quite this ratty. She wondered briefly if Kara would notice if she changed into something a bit sexier, but just then, the woman in question stepped out of the bathroom in Lena's clothes, drying her hair with a towel. Lena's towel. She might never wash it again, she thought idly.

Kara seemed suddenly more nervous, and she avoided eye contact with Lena as she slid back on to her side of the bed. Lena found it somewhat endearing that the girl could kiss her so brazenly one moment, then act incredibly shy the next. But Lena didn't want to push her, or scare her off, so she waited patiently next to Kara, looking at her averted face.

"I..uh... I'm sorry if I was a little forward... or aggressive," Kara stuttered out. Lena reached out and rubbed her thumb along the back of Kara's hand.

"Actually, I thought that was incredibly sexy. A big turn on." Kara looked up at those unexpected words, finally letting their eyes meet. She found only sincerity in Lena's. "I like a woman who knows when to take charge."

Kara's blush was bright against her pale cheeks, and she found herself unable to form a reply. Lena continued on, much to her embarrassment.

"Of course, I hope you are also the type of woman who's comfortable letting someone else take the lead every now and then. Sometimes I struggle with giving up control." Kara couldn't stop herself from thinking about exactly what Lena might have up her sleeve. She found the idea invigorating. Her eyes betrayed her excitement and Lena noticed it instantly. Kara grinned at her in amusement. "There's my girl," Lena whispered, intertwining their fingers. Kara finally found her voice.

"That sounds... nice," she settled for. "But maybe we could start with dinner? Or something like that?"

"Why Kara Danvers, are you asking me out on a date?" Lena asked, delighted.

The blonde bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I am. Lena, will you go out with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier," she admitted. "Except..."

"Except what?" Kara asked.

"Except for you to kiss me again."

And Kara complied instantly. She couldn't imagine not giving Lena exactly what she wanted. Especially when it was what they both wanted in that moment.

For Lena, it was enough. It was everything she could have asked for and dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust – Chapter 2

Pairing: SuperCorp

Rating: T

A/N: I know I said this was a one shot, but I LIED apparently. It had more to say.

UPDATE: Chapter re-loaded to fix some continuity errors.

* * *

When Kara opened her eyes the next morning, she felt refreshed. The next thing she felt was confusion. In front of her was a large window, and a modern style nightstand. She was obviously not in her apartment. It took another few seconds before the events of the night before came rushing back to her. Big battle. Blown out powers. Lena.

'Lena!' She thought, turning her head quickly. The woman in question was spread out next to her looking far more relaxed that Kara had ever seen her before. Her mouth was open slightly, and she has pushed the covers off at some point in the night, revealing a worn college sweatshirt and non matching boxer style shorts. The superhero didn't think she'd ever seen a more adorable sight. She turned around to face the other woman, careful not to jostle the bed and wake her, propping her head up on her arm. From this angle, she had a spectacular view down the sweatshirt in question.

Kara blushed scarlet. They hadn't gotten this far last night, and the Kryptonian forced herself away from the tantalizing sight. When her eyes returned to Lena's face, they were met with by Lena's very open and very awake face.

"See something you like?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"No! I mean... yes, but no... I would never-" Kara sputtered out. Lena's smile only widened.

"That's ok, I don't mind if you want to look."

Kara bit her lip. The offer was tempting. She opened her mouth to speak when the phone on the nightstand gave out a shrill ring. Kara reached for it blindly. Alex. Of course.

"Sorry," She apologized to Lena, answering. "Hello?"

Lena couldn't hear Alex's side of the conversation, but she could hear the other woman's loud voice, clearly upset.

"Alex, I'm fine. Don't worry." Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom. I'm back to 100%." Alex's shrill voice in response.

Lena smiled a little while Kara looked to her and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Lena shook her head. 'It's fine' she responded wordlessly.

"You already know where I am; I know about the tracker Alex. Lena's taking good care of me." This time, Lena could hear the agent's response, and although she didn't like it, she also couldn't fault Alex.

"Lena Luthor? Seriously Kara?"

Kara looked aghast at Alex's retort. "Hey! I told you I am fine, you don't need to worry. That's uncalled for. I will meet you tonight after work at my place. Good bye Alex." With those parting words, Kara terminated the call.

"I'm sorry if you heard any part of that. She's not usually like this, I swear." Kara looked at her with contrite eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before. My family doesn't have the best track record when it comes to interactions with aliens. She's just being a protective sister." Lena stroked the skin of Kara's cheek.

"Well, I'm not going to let anyone speak about you that way, least of all my sister." Kara punctuated her speech with a deep kiss. Lena moaned appreciatively and gave herself over completely to Kara's attentions. If this was the outcome every time someone spoke ill of her, Lena would happily take all the insults National City had to dish out.

Lena groaned when she realized that they needed to get up if they were to have any hope of arriving get to work that morning. She was already about two hours behind her normal weekday routine. She'd have to skip her workout to make up for it.

"We've got to get ready," she mumbled when Kara broke away for air.

"Nope," Kara declined, kissing her neck. "Not yet." Lena let herself be drawn back in for a few more minutes, but her responsibilities to both her companies weighed heavily on her mind. Kara sensed it when she stiffened, and moved back slightly with a pout.

The superhero took a minute to glance at the time on her phone. "Rao," she cursed. "We really are late. I better get going if I want to get home and changed."

"You can get ready here if you want," Lena offered.

"I don't have any clothes except my suit," Kara gripped. Lena just shrugged.

"Borrow something of mine."

Kara laughed a little. "I've seen your closet. You have incredibly sexy power suits and form fitting evening dresses. Not exactly my style."

"Oh, give it a try," Lena begged. "Let me dress you today?"

Kara looked hesitant, but at Lena's pleading smile, she gave in, with a stern warning that she would not be wearing any of Lena's high heels, and they got ready for their day together.

* * *

Lena finally strolled into the office just over an hour late. Kara had flown off ahead of her, so she must have arrived long before Lena could get downtown. The senior editorial staff filtered in behind her, eager to get to the day's business. James entered last, followed by her blonde angel.

Kara garnered quite a few appreciative glances when she walked through the room. Lena had picked out a flattering black suit, paired with a deep red blouse. It was a far cry from her normal cardigans, and the team definitely noticed. Even with the flats Kara had insisted on, she cut a striking figure.

"Wow," James commented. "That's a new look." He gave Kara a quick once over, and Lena could feel jealousy rising in her, but she tamped it down with her well practiced composure. How could Kara have ever dreamed she'd be interested in that oaf?

"Looks like she got dressed in Luthor's closet," Lena heard the mutter from one of the interns, and if she heard it, there was no doubt that Kara picked up on it too.

"If we are done discussing Ms. Danvers' wardrobe, maybe we could get to our actual work. Not that you don't look wonderful," she added, nodding to Kara, who blushed scarlet and adjusted her glasses.

After the team broke off to their individual assignments, Lena took a deep breath, trying hard not to think about the evening before, lest she accomplish nothing all day, lost in her thoughts of Kara. She threw herself in her work, not looking up again for hours, when Kara knocked on her door, holding a bag of what she hoped was lunch.

"Hey, I grabbed your favorite." Kara blessed her with one of her megawatt smiles. Lena reluctantly looked away from Kara to see what she was holding. The logo was from her favorite vegan restaurant. Which was confusing, since it was in Metropolis.

Lena gave her a questioning look, and Kara crossed to her desk, set the food in front of Lena, and picked up the remote. A quick click, and Lena was greeted to a news report of both supers fighting a rogue alien. Lena smiled.

"You've had a busy day at work, I see."

"It was a quick trip, boss. I promise." Kara bit her lip. Lena thought she would probably give Kara anything she wanted if she did that. Instead of responding, she settled in and had lunch with her favorite reporter.

* * *

The last thing Kara wanted to do after a long day was deal with her undoubtedly angry sister, but that is just what she walked into that evening. In an attempt to calm Alex down, she had stopped for take out at her favorite Chinese restaurant, getting all her favorites.

It did not help.

"Kara!" Alex shrieked, rounding on her as soon as she stepped through the door. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'd rather spend the night with a friend instead of in a DEO hospital room," Kara whined.

"Lena Luthor? You couldn't have picked anyone else? Lena FREAKING Luthor, Kara!"

"I trust Lena, Alex. She would never hurt me." Kara argued, putting the food down on the coffee table roughly.

"Her family makes it their mission to try to kill aliens, and you drop onto her balcony powerless?" Alex threw her hands up.

"Lena cares about me, and she is not her family," Kara said with finality.

"She may not be her family, but you can't just tell anyone about your identity, Kara. It's secret for a reason," Alex said, exasperated.

"She already knew," Kara mumbled. "Said that a ponytail and glasses wasn't much of a disguise."

"We could have had J'onn show up as Supergirl, done the same stunt we pulled on Cat Grant."

"That wouldn't have worked. Besides, I would have had to tell her eventually anyway. I've liked her for so long," Kara admitted.

"Like... _liked_ liked?!" Alex screeched. Kara nodded, turning her face away while she blushed.

"Yes, and then when she told me how she felt, I just couldn't stop myself from kissing her-"

"You KISSED Lena Luthor?" Alex was dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yeah, I did. I really like her. And she likes me too," Kara bit her lip, waiting for Alex to question her further.

"Mom is going to be so mad at me," Alex mumbled. Kara's brows furrowed in confusion. "Because I turned you gay," Alex finished with a barely contained grin.

Kara scoffed and smacked Alex lightly on the arm, who feigned hurt and grabbed it. "I didn't even hit you that hard. And I've been into Lena for a long time."

"Still, seems like you just want to be like your big sister."Alex shrugged, taking a swig of her drink, clearly more at ease than she was a few minutes ago.

"You know that it's not about gender on Krypton. There was always a chance I'd be attracted to a woman sometime, this isn't a surprise."

"We used to talk about boys all the time... now we can talk about girls instead. Tell me everything!" Alex shrieked, bouncing on the couch to get comfortable. She hugged a pillow to her chest, a move Kara hadn't seen her do since freshman year of high school.

"Everything?" Kara asked, raising a brow. Alex shuddered.

"Did you bang Lena Luthor last night? Oh my god, don't answer that."

"No, it was just the kiss. Ok, a lot of kissing," Kara corrected, smirking at Alex. Her sister pantomimed throwing up, but still smiled at her, and Kara knew that it was going to be ok.

* * *

Lena would have been lying to herself if she said that her evening alone was pleasant. She found herself unable to focus on anything. She tried (unsuccessfully) to read three different books but put all of them aside after only a few minutes. She thought she might do better with some work she'd brought home, but that didn't pan out any better.

Finally, she turned to her little used TV, flipping through channels idly, not settling on anything until she found a late news broadcast. The anchor was recounting the latest super sighting, a short clip of the alien duo that Supergirl had battled earlier that day in Metropolis with her cousin. Lena smiled, Kara dove fearlessly into the fray, knocking her assailant out cleanly, and assisting Superman after he took a hard punch to the abdomen. Lena realized with a shake of her head that this was the first thing she had been able to focus on all night, and started to worry she might have it real bad for the Kryptonian.

Her phone vibrated on the coffee table next to her, and she took it automatically. A new text from Kara.

Kara: Hey, how are you?

Lena: I just turned on the news... saw this hot chick in a cape taking on some bad aliens. Pretty hot ;)

Kara: Don't you get enough of that on your balcony?

Lena: Never. How's your night with your sister going? She sounded mad earlier.

Kara: She just went home. We're good. She promises to make you sign a thousand non-disclosure agreements tomorrow. Fair warning.

Lena: I'll bring an extra pen. Did she give you a hard time? I know she isn't my biggest fan.

Kara: No, I'm your biggest fan ;)

Lena's smile widened and her chest grew warm from the hero's words.

Lena: Good, because I'm yours. Guess we were made for each other, huh?

Kara: So... what does that make us?

Lena chewed her lip nervously. Was Kara asking her what she thought she was asking her? Better play it safe.

Lena: What would you like it to make us?

After over ten minutes, there was no response. Had Lena said something wrong? She anxiously scrolled back through their short conversation, trying to pinpoint what she might have said to make Kara go silent. She was still looking when she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. A very familiar (and very adorable) Supergirl was approaching.

Lena eagerly got up to greet Kara. The hero hovered just past the railing on the balcony. Lena leaned over, resting her arms on the rail.

"What brings Supergirl to my place at this time of night?" she teased gently. Kara looked hesitant.

"I didn't want to have this conversation over text. I hope it's ok that I came over. Oh man, it's really late. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed-" Kara stumbled over her words.

"Sweetie," Lena interrupted. "You are welcome here at any time, in any outfit, and at either door."

Kara let her breath out in a heavy sigh. "Whew, ok."

"Why are you way over there, and not in my arms?" Lena asked innocently. Or maybe with less than pure intentions.

"Because I always get flustered and nervous when you're close to me and I want to talk about what we were texting about earlier."

"I make you nervous?" Lena asked, delighted. Kara nodded seriously. "Hmm, well we can't have that. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh... I mean, I want..." Kara stuttered. Lena took pity on her.

"To know what we are to each other?"

"Yes!"

"What would you like us to be to each other?" Lena asked her.

"Honestly? I'd like to brag to everyone that Lena Luthor is my girlfriend. I want to yell it from the rooftops for everyone in National City to hear. And frankly, that's an option for me," Kara admitted.

"I want that too. I'm not interested in keeping something that makes me so happy a secret. I'm too old for that kind of thing."

"So... are we dating?" Kara asked. Lena pursed her lips.

"Not yet. But my girlfriend promised me a date tomorrow night, I believe," Lena leaned over a little further, biting her lip seductively and giving Kara a nice view down her shirt. Kara swallowed, trying not to leer.

"And your girlfriend will deliver," she replied after a moment. She floated closer to Lena, closer enough to reach over and link their hands. Lena tugged her even closer, until Kara could feel her warm breath dance across her lips. Lena's fingers threaded through her hair, and then they were kissing. Kara allowed herself to get lost in the feeling for only a few minutes, then she pulled away, much to Lena's disappointment.

"Do you want to come in?" Lena asked, in a breathless whisper.

"No. I mean yes, I do. But I want to take you on that date first."

"Oh, and why is that, Ms. Danvers? Do you have expectations of what might happen if you come inside?" Lena teased her.

"I'm having a hard enough time keeping my hands off you out here. If we were inside in the privacy of your apartment? I wouldn't have much incentive to try to be good."

"...And after our date?" Lena asked expectantly.

"After our date, we'll see where the night takes us, Ms. Luthor." Kara ran a finger from Lena's neck, down the length of her arm, and rejoined their fingers. She lifted Lena's hand, and kissed the back of it reverently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful," Kara said confidently. She released Lena's hand and drifted backwards away from her with a smile. Lena was awed by the gesture, and she watched Kara until she couldn't see her any longer. Her evening turned out a lot better than she'd expected.

* * *

Lena made it in to the office a little early the next morning. She always prided herself on her punctuality, and the mistake she'd made the previous day would not happen again. That's what she tried to tell herself. But somehow, she suspected that being involved with Kara Danvers might make a lot of her rules fly right out the window.

'Anything for that gorgeous blonde in the tight skirt,' she mused with a laugh. But the truth was a lot more complex than that. She was intrigued by Kara Danvers the first time she met her, but it hadn't taken more than a few meetings with the sweet, earnest girl before Lena knew she was falling hard.

She had only just settled at her desk, looking across the bullpen furtively to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend, when one of the nervous interns blasted into her office looking scared. Paul or something, she thought his name was. The rest of the editorial team followed, looking confused about his haste.

"Ms. Luthor? There's a man downstairs who says he needs to speak with you urgently about a big story. He asked me to give you this." He handed over a folder. "Should I get him?"

Lena held up her hand, and took her time opening the envelope. She was greeted with a series of pictures she did not expect. The first was from two nights before. Kara, in Supergirl garb, had just floated down and collapsed into her arms. The next was from just the night before. Supergirl hovered just in front of her. There was nothing completely damning, but Lena was willing to bet that if he got this shot, he also caught their kiss in the next moment.

"Send him up," she said simply. James reached out his hand, and she sighed but passed it over to him.

"Everyone out. But Kara and James, you two stay," She said to the group, most of whom looked annoyed by being dismissed without finding out what was going on. Lena couldn't care about that now.

"How are we going to handle this?" Lena asked, looking at Kara specifically.

"I don't understand," James cut in. "Why do these matter? National City knows that you and Supergirl are friends."

"I'm not worried about these in particular, but what else he may have. My guess it he's looking to sell an exclusive. Kara? What would you like me to do?" She looked apologetic.

Kara sighed. This was far too complicated. James looked at her in askance, head tilted to one side. Lena thought he looked a lot like a goofy Labrador, and wondered how Kara could have ever believed she'd be into him.

"Lena knows." Kara said by way of cluing him in. "And... we are together."

"Like-?"

"Like seeing each other. Dating." Lena supplied. "Which we would have gone public with, but if these pictures get out, suddenly I'm shacking up with Supergirl, not Kara Danvers."

"Seriously?" He asked. Kara nodded tensely. James was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Buy them. Whatever he's got. Buy the photos."

Lena nodded. "That's one option. But there's no guarantee he won't still leak them to our competition."

"Let's see what he has. If this is it, we can release them. If it's something more..." she trailed off and shrugged.

"How much more are we potentially talking about?" James asked, trying to be professional. Kara bit back a chuckle. Lena glared at her.

"What?" the hero asked. "You have to admit, it's a little funny."

"A Luthor and a Super? I can see the headline now," Lena grumbled. James smiled, despite the situation.

They didn't get a chance to say more, because Paul returned with their mystery photographer. Lena hadn't known what to expect, but he was well dressed, if a bit disheveled looking, with an envelope clutched in his hand.

"Ms. Luthor," he said by way of greeting. "I'm Joe. Nice to meet you."

"So what can I do for you, Joe?" Lena asked, ignoring the pleasantries he tried to lead with and getting straight to the point.

"Did you like my sample photos? I have a few more that are... shall we say... more intriguing."

"I've seen better," Lena said, sitting behind her desk looking by all appearances, at ease.

"Well take a look at the rest of them, and tell me what you think. They only get better from there." Joe passed her the envelope with a smirk. Lena pulled out a few 8X10 photos, noting that there were multiple shots of her an Kara's lip lock from the previous evening.

"I wanted to give you a chance to see these, maybe make me an offer on them before I take them elsewhere. To the Sun, or the Post maybe. Heck, I bet Perry White at the Planet would love to take these off my hands." Joe shrugged.

"Oh, so this is blackmail?" Lena asked him, cocking her head slightly.

"That's such a serious word. I think of this more along the lines of a product that I have, that you might want to acquire for a mutually agreed on price."

"I see," Lena said. "What price are we talking?"

"How much are they worth to you?" Joe rubbed his hands together. Lena looked disgusted. Then she drew herself up to her full height.

"I'll give you our standard freelance fee," she offered.

"Standard fee?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yes. These are mediocre shots at best. Long range camera, not a great angle."

"Listen, I'm not kidding. I'll leak these to every news outlet from here to Metropolis. I think $10,000 is a good round number."

"For pictures of me and my girlfriend?" Lena asked. "Hardly. You don't have anything incriminating or embarrassing here. I'll give you our standard fee so I can get one framed for my nightstand. Take it or leave it."

"Girlfriend?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, and if I were you, I wouldn't go around threatening a bulletproof alien who has superpowers. Just a word of warning. I mean, Supergirl has the morals of a saint, but the next person you threaten might not be as nice as she is." Lena warned him simply.

She handed him back most of his pictures, keeping the first two she had seen.

"I'm keeping these ones. I think Supergirl will get a kick out of them. Consider it a fee for wasting my time. Have a good day, Joe. Paul will see you out." She dismissed him. He seemed confused as Paul re-entered the room to lead him back downstairs. Lena waited until the elevator doors closed and then let her shoulders slump forward. She turned sheepishly to Kara.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have just paid it, but it felt like denying how I feel about you, and-" Kara interrupted her before she could say anything more.

"That was hot, and I really wish we were not in your office with a wall of windows with six interns staring at us, because I would really like to kiss you after that."

"Really?" Lena asked. "You aren't mad?"

"I'm disappointed that I won't be able to be your girlfriend as Kara Danvers for a while, but you and Supergirl can stage an amicable break-up soon, and after an appropriate amount of time, you can date me instead."

Lena smiled. "I like that. You do know, however, that he probably will go sell them to our competitors. So if there's anyone you want to tell before this hits the news, now's the time."

Kara nodded slowly. "Yes. I need to talk to Clarke, and Eliza, and definitely the DEO."

"And I should call Sam. She's my only other friend besides you."

James cleared his throat. "Can I suggest a press conference? Maybe come out with it before our competition scoops it? Spin it as good press instead of doing damage control."

Lena mused. It wasn't a horrid idea. Kara seemed to be contemplating it as well.

"I mean..." Kara started. "I did want to scream it from the rooftops." She smiled.

"This involves less yelling," Lena shrugged. "Set it up, James. For 2pm. That will give us time to get prepared." James nodded and left with a small smile.

"I need to call Clark," Kara said. "I'll do it from the DEO. I still want my date tonight though," She smiled at Lena. "Coming out on national television isn't a good enough reason to cancel on me."

"I would never," Lena raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me what we're doing though."

"No, I didn't."

"At least tell me what I should wear," Lena argued.

"Casual. Comfortable. Nothing fancy and no heels."

"That eliminates my entire wardrobe!"

"You can come to my place and pick something out of my closet then," Kara offered.

"If I start the night in your bedroom, we'll never go on our date, darling." Lena's smirk widened, and Kara swallowed hard. "Now get a move on, Supergirl. You've got a lot of ground to cover."

Kara nodded, and left Lena's office, somehow still floating on air despite the events of the morning so far.

* * *

Clark took the news far better than she had expected.

"Are you sure?" He asked her seriously.

"I'm sure."

"Then I'm happy for you. Just... be prepared. Not everyone will be as understanding. It may affect more than you think. Call me if you need anything, Kara."

"Thanks Kal-El."

After her call to her cousin, she went straight to her team at the DEO. J'onn, of course, knew what was up as soon as she stepped through the door. 'Damn his mind-reading,' she thought.

"What were you thinking?" He bellowed before she had a chance to utter a word. "A relationship with Lena Luthor? As Supergirl?" Alex and Winn looked at each other.

"Ok, it didn't go exactly how expected, but we have a plan for recovery. We'll just stage a break-up in a few weeks, and Lena can start dating me as Kara Danvers. Not ideal, but workable."

"You couldn't have started with denying it?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I'm not ashamed to be with Lena, and I'm not going to act like it." J'onn gave her a hard look, and she met it with her own steely gaze, her hands on her hips. Finally, he raised one eyebrow.

"Ok then. You better handle this press conference accordingly. Alex, prep her." He turned on his heel and headed to the exit. "Oh, and Kara? Congratulations."

"Thanks J'onn." He nodded and was gone. As soon as he cleared the door, Winn turned to Kara and shrieked.

"Lena Luthor? You scored Lena? Go girl!" Winn held out a closed fist, and Kara rolled her eyes, but fist bumped him anyway.

"I know right?!" She gushed after trying to be stoic. Winn laughed and Alex tried to hide her smirk.

"Let's get this done. I've got a date tonight, and I still need to call Eliza before the press conference.

"Ok, what are you going to say at the press conference?" Alex asked.

Kara shrugged. "The truth. Short and to the point. That way when the pictures get published, it won't be a shock and we won't be backpedaling."

"The pictures?" Alex asked, mouth gaping open.

"Oh, J'onn didn't mention those, I take it? Don't worry, they aren't embarrassing or anything. And I'm sure you'll see them soon." Kara bit her lip.

"I don't want to know. Just... be direct. And be prepared for backlash. Not everyone is going to be happy with a gay Supergirl."

"I'm not gay though," Kara argued. Alex shrugged.

"It won't matter. You are publicly declaring a relationship with a woman."

Kara sighed, and let Alex continue. This was going to be more involved than she thought.

* * *

Lena had no trouble when she called Sam to tell her the news. In fact, Sam offered to take the next flight to National City and be there for her. Lena supposed the news was less shocking to her, since they were both openly bi-sexual.

She declined, but since Sam was due to come to National City in a couple days to take over as Luthor Corp's temporary CEO, they would be able to catch up soon anyway. Sam agreed, and told her she'd call the next day so Lena could gush about her date with Supergirl. After that, there was nothing to do but wait. Having been a public figure for nearly her entire life, she didn't need prep time before the press conference. She busied herself with non-essential tasks. She may not need to prepare, but that didn't mean she wasn't slightly nervous to announce herself to the world.

Instead of worrying, she focused her thoughts on how Kara was making out with her own disclosures, and wondered where she was at that moment.

* * *

Kara was pacing her apartment nervously, holding her cell to her ear, and willing Eliza to pick up. She procrastinated this call longer than she should have; it was after noon now.

"Hello? Kara?" Eliza's worried voice in her ear. "Are you alright? Is Alex ok?"

"Hi Eliza. Yes, everything's great actually, why wouldn't it be?" She asked, confused.

"I can count on one hand the amount of times you've called me just to chat. It's almost always to tell me one of you is injured, or kidnapped, or in another dimension."

"We've only been in another dimension a couple of times!" Kara argued. "Actually, I'm calling with good news."

"Ha!" Eliza shot. "I knew this wasn't just to catch up."

"Yeah, yeah," Kara grumbled at her. "Point taken. I'll start calling more often."

"What's so important you had to tell me?" Eliza asked, changing tack.

"I met someone. I'm in a relationship, and I'm very happy."

"That great news sweetie!" Eliza gushed. "Why the rush to call me? Not that I'm not grateful you are keeping me in the loop."

"We were photographed by the paparazzi. I... was in my Supergirl outfit. It's going to be national news, and I didn't want you to see it on the front page tomorrow without hearing it from me."

"Oh, that's... not ideal," Eliza mused.

"Not exactly. But there's nothing I can do now. We are announcing our relationship at a press conference at 2pm today to keep ahead of the news. That way we can spin it and stop the rumor mill."

"And how is Lena taking this?" Eliza asked nonchalantly.

Kara was silent for a beat. Then another. "I didn't say it was Lena..."

Eliza laughed. "You didn't have to. Every time I see or talk to you, you mention something she's said or done. It was clear that you liked her. In fact, you haven't mentioned anyone else to me. Ever. And if you are willing to take a relationship public as Supergirl, it would have to be someone pretty special."

"You'd make a great detective."

Eliza just laughed. "I expect you to introduce us when I come to visit next time. Go get ready for your press conference. I love you, Kara."

"Love you too. And thanks. For being such a cool second mom."

"Anytime." Eliza hung up.

Kara felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. All the important people in her life knew about her relationship, and every one of them supported her. She felt she could take on the world now, one TV appearance would be no match for her. A TV appearance she noted she had just over an hour to get ready for...

* * *

Lena was the picture of calm at quarter to two, when she put aside her work, stood, and straightened her clothing. A brief stop in the restroom to check her hair and makeup and she was on her way down to meet the press in front of the building.

James met her in the lobby.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Any sign of our girl?" She asked.

"Not yet, but she won't let you down," James said surely.

"I know she won't." Lena responded quickly. She crossed the atrium quickly and made her way to the stairs, where reporters from every major news outlet in National City stood, waiting on her. Apparently, when a Luthor, notorious for avoiding the press suddenly asks for their attention, she gets it. She took the offered position in front of them, blinked in the onslaught of photos, and opened her mouth to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust – Chapter 3

Pairing: SuperCorp

Rating: T

A/N: This isn't super long, but I will try to keep updating regularly. Be aware, the rating on this one may change in subsequent chapters. Because sometimes smut just happens.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. I have a brief statement, and then I will take a few questions, provided they are on topic and appropriate," Lena said briskly, by way of introduction.

"Ms. Luthor, are you announcing a new L-Corp product? Has the alien detection device been finalized?"

"No, this is a personal matter. I don't generally make it a point to discuss my private life, but as this is big news that is likely to emerge soon, I want the people of National City to hear it from me, rather than the tabloids." She cleared her throat, the first hint of any uncomfortable feelings. The reporters looked on with interest. Lena wished Kara was with her, but she couldn't wait any longer for her.

"I would like to make public my relationship with Supergirl."

Instantly, the crowd erupted with questions, each reporter yelling more loudly to be heard over their competition. Lena held up her hand for silence, waiting for nearly a full minute before they settled down enough for Lena to speak again, only for them to break out in yelled questions once again when Supergirl picked that moment to land next to Lena.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she whispered apologetically. "Fire at a warehouse downtown. I take it I missed the big reveal?"

"The good news is, you are just in time for questions," Lena smiled at her. Kara grinned in response.

"It will be kind of fun to be on the other end of this."

"You might want to wait until you see what they ask," Lena warned her.

"Bring it on!" Kara exclaimed, straightening up and falling easily into her Supergirl pose, hands on her hips. Lena's eyes were shining looking at her, and the press was eating it up. Camera flashes nearly blinded them, and they returned their attention to the gathered reporters.

"Thank you for joining us, Supergirl," Lena teased gently. "We will take questions now."

"How did you two get together?" the first question came quickly.

Lena smiled. "We had a mutual attraction for a long time, and we finally admitted it to each other recently and decided to date."

"How long have you been secretly together?" A woman near the back called out, holding her microphone as far forward as she could.

"As I said, it was a recent development, so I'm not sure we could even call it a secret. Not very long," Lena said with finality.

"Supergirl, are you officially coming out? How long have you been gay?"

"I'm not making a political statement, or pushing an agenda here," Kara shook her head. "On my home world, relationships weren't based on that. I fell for Lena, regardless of her gender. I don't consider myself gay, or straight, I'm just me."

"Do you feel the same, Ms. Luthor?"

"No, I've been openly bi-sexual for over five years. But I was raised on Earth, so labels come with the territory." She threw a smile to Kara, who beamed back to her and laughed. "Next question? We'll take just a couple more."

"Where did you go on your first date?"

Lena raised her eyebrow and shot Kara a look. "You want to take this one, Supergirl?"

"It's tonight, and I don't want to ruin the surprise," she revealed to the crowd, a chorus of "aww's" went up. "Rest assured, this is a responsibility I do not take lightly."

"Last question?" Lena called. "Since I need to get ready." They laughed. Lena clearly had a knack for working a crowd.

"Are you worried at all about the rocky history between Kryptonians and Luthors?"

Lena turned to Kara, their eyes meeting briefly, and then Lena spoke.

"We are not our families, and they do not define us."

Kara reached over and took her hand. The cameras went mad, but the pair only had eyes for each other. Kara tugged her gently closer, and, addressing the assembled crowd, said, "That's all the questions we have time for." Speaking softly only to Lena now, she asked, "Can I borrow you for the rest of the afternoon now?" Lena nodded, wrapped her arms around Supergirl's neck and let herself be lifted into the safety of Kara's strong arms. They hovered briefly for a moment, then the hero flew them away slowly, leaving the reporters stunned and yelling more questions at the pair, which went unanswered.

* * *

Kara flew them up above the clouds, out of the view of prying eyes. Then she tilted her head down and kissed Lena, so softly as if Lena was something so fragile and precious to her. It was not enough for Lena, who deepened the kiss. Kara moaned softly, and lost some altitude in her distracted state. She tightened her grip on Lena, and pulled her face away to navigate them towards her apartment. Lena pouted at the loss, but contented herself with kissing Kara's neck.

Kara struggled to focus on flying with the attention Lena was paying to her. When she finally flew shakily into her open apartment window, she flew them straight onto the couch, and Lena shifted so she was across Kara's lap with her knees cradling the hero's hips.

Kara looked breathless, which Lena knew was impossible due to her alien physiology. 'Must be something else,' Lena thought devilishly. She threaded her fingers through Kara's hair, kissing her again. The blonde returned her affections, deepening their kiss. Her hands were on Lena's hips, drawing her closer.

Lena's tight dress rode up, and Kara's hands migrated to her exposed thighs. Lena sighed into the kiss, feeling Kara's shaking touch over her skin. 'Shaking?' she thought, taking stock of Kara's movements. She pulled back, looking at Kara inquisitively. She was breathing hard, eyes screwed shut, and trembling slightly. Lena frowned.

"Sweetie?" Lena asked, stroking her face. "Open your eyes." When she did so, Lena could see a myriad of emotions flowing through her. Desire, yes. But also uncertainty and, Lena thought, a little fear. "What's wrong?" she asked Kara.

"Nothing," Kara said, too quickly. Lena shook her head.

"It's not nothing, something isn't right. Talk to me?" She asked earnestly. Kara was still hesitant. "You can tell me anything, I promise," Lena reached for her hand and linked their fingers.

"It's just... I'm... I've never..." she trailed off, looking away from Lena. Lena used a finger to bring Kara's gaze back up to her face.

"Kara, are you trying to tell me that you've never been with a woman? Because I'd already assumed-"

"No, well, yes, that is true. But I haven't... with anyone." Kara bit her lip and looked at Lena, embarrassed.

Lena smiled. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Did you never meet the right person, or..?"

Kara sighed. "After I got to Earth, I had to learn to control my strength. I broke the nose of the first guy I kissed, and pretty much every guy after that."

"How many?" Lena asked, curious.

Kara but her lip. "Less than five."

"So, four? Exactly four?"

Kara groaned.

Lena looked at her with wide eyes. "Did they deserve it?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "No! I accidentally head butted them. They bled for hours."

Lena tried not to, but she laughed out loud. "Oh sweetie."

"After that, I didn't want to risk it. And anyway, dating is hard when you're hiding a secret identity."

"I can imagine," Lena said seriously. "But you don't have to keep any secrets from me."

"I know," Kara responded. "And I won't." She sat up, supporting Lena with a gentle hand on her back, and kissed her chastely. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and hugged her.

"I promise we'll take it slow. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Kara."

"Wanting to... is not a problem," Kara whispered, resting her forehead on Lena's shoulder.

"Oh? Something you want to tell me, Miss Danvers?" Lena teased.

"Yes."

"And what might that be?" Lena asked her.

"That we need to get ready for our date," Kara quipped. "And if we stay here like this, we'll never actually have it." She moved Lena off her lap, setting her on the couch next to her and smoothing out her dress. Lena was disappointed about the loss of contact, but knew it was for the best given the circumstances. Kara Danvers was worth any amount of waiting, and Lena would give her anything she needed to feel comfortable.

* * *

Kara let Lena use her (much smaller and less ornate) shower first, while she found something casual for her to wear. Pulling out a long sleeve t-shirt and some black leggings, Kara set them on the bed. She debated jeans, but given Lena's generous curves, didn't think she'd find them as comfortable. Kara picked herself out a similar outfit, and tried incredibly hard not to think about Lena in the next room, naked and wet in her shower.

As soon as she'd decided not to think about it, her senses went into overdrive at the thought. She could smell her own body wash and shampoo, and hear Lena humming quietly as water cascaded over her. Kara had to turn her head to the windows, afraid that she would be unable to refrain from using her x-ray vision to catch a glimpse of her beautiful girlfriend.

'That would be incredibly pervy,' she grumbled to her subconscious, which didn't seem to care even a little. Instead, she busied herself cleaning up around her small apartment, which she was dismayed to admit she had left somewhat disheveled. She clicked on her stereo to distract herself from the sound of Lena in the next room, and some upbeat top 40 song filled the space. Kara felt much less nervous when she was singing, and that's just what she did. A little more enthusiastically than she had originally intended, truth be told, which might account for Lena's being able to sneak up on her as she washed dishes.

Lena had been surprised to see Kara dancing in place and singing her heart out. She was adorable, her girlfriend. Of course, she had a voice to match her angelic face. Alien perfection at work, Lena supposed with a wry smile.

"Sounds good babe," Lena called, from directly behind her. Kara spun around, her hand clutching her chest in surprise.

"Whoa, didn't hear you come in," Kara wheezed. Lena grinned, and sauntered over to her.

"I managed to get the drop on Supergirl? I must really be a Luthor."

"Ha ha," Kara said sarcastically, although it actually was a little funny. "Must just be because I'm so comfortable having you in my space."

"For the record, I like being in your space," Lena said. "And in your pants." She gestured to her newly acquired clothes.

"They look better on you than they ever have on me," Kara admitted. "Feel free to keep them."

"Speaking of pants, are you going to put some on? Or stay in that cute Supersuit all night?"

"You think it's cute, huh?" Kara retorted. Lena raised one eyebrow and nodded. "Good to know. Yes, just let me run through the shower quick? Make yourself at home, I'll be quick." She ran her fingertips over Lena's arm as she walked past her, raising goosebumps on her skin.

"Let me know if you need any help," Lena called.

"Showering?" Kara asked, peering around the door frame to look at her.

"Yes," Lena winked at her. Kara blushed scarlet, and mumbled something incoherent as the door shut behind her. Lena looked at the door in amusement for a few moments, then took up Kara's previous position at the sink, content to finish the task she had started while she waited for her girlfriend to get ready.

When Kara returned a few minutes later, Lena was humming along to the music and drying the dishes.

"You didn't need to do that!" Kara protested. Lena shrugged.

"I like to help." Lena replied simply. Kara shook her head and took the cloth from her hand, tossing it back to the counter and wrapping her arms around Lena, who hummed contentedly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and when the music changed to something slow, Kara moved her hands to Lena's hips, and Lena's hands instantly moved to her shoulders, and they were dancing. In Kara's kitchen. To some inane song neither of them cared about.

It didn't matter though, in that moment they were exactly where they needed to be. Kara's nerves were melting as they swayed together. Lena's fingers were on the back of her neck, then playing idly with the hairs on the back of her neck. She shivered at the feeling, but it was far from unpleasant. She pulled Lena to her more securely, her hands sliding to the other woman's lower back.

Lena's lips were soft against her neck, kissing the spot just under her ear. The song had changed, but neither of them had noticed. Lena's kisses were migrating down the blonde's jaw, one hand on her cheek to guide their lips together. Kara's hands moved further down of their own volition, and suddenly Lena was aware of hands on her backside, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around Kara, not breaking their kiss. She was sitting on the counter in an heartbeat, Kara still holding her securely.

Lena deepened their kiss, her tongue swiping across the hero's lips, and she granted her access eagerly. Kara's hand inched its way under Lena's shirt, feeling the CEO's over heated skin.

"Off," Kara whispered against Lena's lips. She tugged at the shirt gently. Lena nodded.

"Off... is good." The shirt moved upwards slowly, then Kara seemed to regain her senses.

"Wait. Date. We have a date," Kara mumbled, resting her forehead against Lena's.

"Mmm hmm. This is a good date," Lena replied, dazed slightly.

"This is not the date, I can do better than this," Kara said surely.

"I thought this was pretty spectacular," Lena admitted. She used her legs to pull Kara to her again and kissed her deeply once more, before she let the hero off the hook.

"So... Chemistry. Not a problem it would seem," Kara gasped out, brushing an errant hair out of her face. "Keeping my hands off of you seems to be more problematic."

Lena laughed, adjusting her shirt where Kara's hands had pushed it up. "I wasn't worried about that at all. That was hot. Sometime in the future, I'm going to let you do that again, without clothes in our way."

Kara blushed, an reached up to adjust her glasses, which she had forgotten she wasn't actually wearing. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Lena a shy smile. Lena's answering glance was radiant as she hopped down off the counter.

"I believe someone promised me a date?"

Kara grew excited again. This she was ready for.

* * *

"One thing, before we go?" Kara asked her. Lena nodded.

"Of course."

"I just want to check the early edition news," Kara admitted. "See how the press is spinning it."

"Oh god yes," Lena said. "I've been dying to find out. Do we have time to watch it?"

"We aren't on a schedule. We can make time for it." She flopped down on the couch, leaving room for Lena to sit next to her as she flipped on the TV. It was already tuned to the local station, and they didn't have to wait long before a replay of the press conference came on. The headline underneath read "Supergirl's Kryptonite?"

"You look amazing, as usual," Kara grumbled. "Meanwhile, my hair is frizzed." Lena shushed her, as the news anchors came back on with commentary. Guest commentators were chiming in with their perspectives.

"Supergirl is supposed to be a role model for young girls, now she's decided to become this gay figurehead? Where are the morals she supposedly stands for now?" A conservative perspective to sure. As Lena had expected. But the rebuttal is what caught Lena's attention.

"Lena Luthor has proven time and time again that she is a friend to Supergirl and to this city. If this is what makes them happy, then what is the issue? Certainly won't be the first time an unlikely couple got together. I think it could make for a stronger National City."

"Ha!" Lena said. "That's it. A positive spin. That's what we were hoping for!"

"But the last guy said I had no morals," Kara complained. "How is that positive?"

"Sweetie, we were never going to win over the old, white conservative men." Lena soothed. Kara crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"I just want everyone to love me, is that so much to ask?" the blonde whined.

"If you're holding out for universal popularity, you'll be waiting a long time," Lena predicted. "But I'll always be your biggest fan."

Kara's answering smile was radiant. "Shall we go, Miss Luthor?" She held out a hand and Lena took it happily. "Just so you know," Kara warned her. "We are flying there."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere," Lena promised. And then she was in Kara's arms, and they were passing through the window and onto their next adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Trust – Chapter 4

Pairing: SuperCorp and AgentReign

Rating: M

A/N: Ok, I wasn't sure if this would get smutty or not, but it definitely took on a life of its own. If this is not your thing, I apologize, but it's only getting dirtier from here :: shrugs:: Also, not sure how it happened, but AgentReign snuck up on me and worked its way in!

* * *

Kara flew her to the last place she expected: the side of a mountain. She shot the hero a questioning look, coupled with some confusion for good measure, but Kara just shook her head and shrugged, which was an impressive feat while she was carrying Lena and navigating them through the air at the same time.

She landed on a small outcropping, and Lena noticed a few things. First, this was very secluded. She guessed the only access to this location would be through the air. The second was the view. Once Kara set her down and she regained her feet, she looked back the way they came. National City was a ways in the distance, and the view was outstanding.

"Oh, babe," Lena said, touching her arm. "It's gorgeous."

"I thought you'd like it," Kara said, pleased. "It's the most intimate date I could think up. No prying eyes, just you and me. Oh, and this picnic dinner." Lena turned to her to see a basket and blanket neatly set up away from the edge.

"A romantic picnic with a great view? Knocking it out of the park right off the bat."

Kara smiled and took her hand, leading her to the blanket and pulling her down.

"I'm glad you approve, now let me woo you with food." Lena laughed at her excitement, and in the fading light of the evening, they shared dinner, wine, and more than a few small kisses.

Lena wasn't sure she'd ever had such an inexpensive, yet perfect date in her life. She had already known Kara was charming, but this showed a thoughtfulness no one had ever put into a date with her. Most men she went out with threw money around, taking her to red carpet events, and fancy restaurants. She ended up uncomfortable, dealing with paparazzi and wishing she'd just stayed home.

But Kara had gone out of her way to find a private place, pick out her favorite foods and wine, and focused completely on her. She'd packed the basket back up after feeding Lena bites of Noonan's tiramisu, until she couldn't possibly eat another bite. Now they were snuggled up, laying out on the blanket, enjoying the stars just beginning to peek out in the darkening sky.

Kara pointed out constellations to her, naming the stars, both the Earth and Kryptonian names for them. Lena told her about the ones she and Lex used to make up.

"We called that one the sheep. See how it looks puffy? Like a cloud almost."

"Mmm hmm, that's the Arcturis system. It's a binary star system, and on Revonisaian which orbits it, they have the most amazing waterfalls. My parents took me there once when I was young."

Lena smiled. She loved when Kara talked about her home world. She worried at first, that bringing it up would sadden Kara, but the blonde would light up at the chance to tell Lena about Krypton.

"Where is Rao?" Lena asked. Kara looked over at her. "I got that right, right? Rao is Krypton's star." Kara nodded.

"Rao is more than just the star that Krypton orbited. Rao gave us life, and Rao is our deity, the central figure of Kryptonian religion and mythology."

"I didn't know that," Lena said, surprised. "I've heard you use the term, so I looked it up in Lex's Kryptonian research."

"What else did you find?" Kara asked interestedly. Lena shrugged.

"Not much. Lex was always so focused on Superman's weaknesses and powers. So I now know a lot about heat vision and lead lining."

"Ah, lead lining. Excellent for hiding things from a Kryptonian. Can't see through it, but it stands out like a sore thumb when you look at it with the x-ray vision, so I'd also know you were hiding something from me. Double edged sword there." Kara warned her.

Lena turned her head to look at her. "Been using that x-ray vision a lot?" Kara blushed. Lena gasped. "You have!"

"No!" Kara argued. "I didn't! I may have had to stop myself from using it when you were naked in my shower," she admitted. "But I swear I didn't!"

Lena rolled on to her side to look at Kara and bit her lip. "If I had x-ray vision, I would have already looked at you," she admitted. "So if you ever get the urge, feel free." she whispered the last few words, moving closer to Kara and touching her cheek softly. Kara's eyes closed and she groaned quietly.

"I'd rather wait, and see you without the wall in the way. Preferably in my bed," Kara admitted, opening her eyes to see Lena bite her lip, clearly turned on.

"Anytime," Lena said. "I've wanted you so long. I'm ready, whenever you are."

"Soon." Kara replied. "Very soon. I just want to be sure that I won't accidentally hurt you."

"I trust you," Lena told her. "I know you'd never hurt me intentionally."

"Yes, but I could do it without meaning to. All it would take is just losing control, just for an instant. And... I think you could make me lose control," Kara blushed. Lena smiled at her wickedly.

"I'd like to drive you wild enough to make you lose control."

"My point exactly." Kara laughed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Nothing else? Just that?" Lena prodded.

"Just that," Kara confirmed. "I'd like nothing more than to be with you.. in that way. I do want you, so badly."

Lena pressed up against her, hands nestled in long blonde hair, and her lips were against Kara's cheek, moving along her jaw, kissing her closed eye lids, and finally brushing her perfect bowed lips.

"I want you too," Lena admitted. "So, so badly." And then they were kissing. Passionately. As roughly as Kara felt comfortable with. Because as turned on as she was in that moment, she had to hold herself back to keep the woman she knew she loved safe.

And Kara knew it was love. She guessed she knew it from the first time she saved Lena Luthor's life all those months ago. She knew it in the way Lena felt in her arms, and she especially knew it when she kissed the amazing woman in her arms.

Lena was gasping for breath, but didn't want to stop kissing Kara. Reluctantly, she had to. Resting her forehead against the hero's, she could feel the increased rhythm of Kara's heart, matching the wild thrumming of her own.

"Damn that Kryptonian self-control," she muttered. Kara gave a low chuckle.

"There's only a shred of it left, I promise you."

"Give it up, and I swear you can have me right here," Lena promised. Kara whimpered at the thought.

"Our first time will not be on a blanket on the hard ground. You deserve better than that," Kara groused.

"What if I don't care?" Lena countered. "Maybe I'm the adventurous type." Her fingers crept up Kara's shirt, making the blonde's breath catch.

"Plus, it's too cold out here for you; you're already shivering," Kara pointed out.

"That's not from the cold," Lena argued. "That's from your touch."

"Your chest says otherwise," Kara said, blushing, looking down.

Lena raised one eyebrow. "Also not from the cold." she smiled wickedly.

"I think it's about time I take you home, before you wear me down and I end up running out of reasons to say no."

Lena grinned. "I am a fierce negotiator."

"Mmm hmm," Kara intoned. "Come on, stud." She stood, reaching down to help Lena up. The CEO was disappointed, but she tried not to let it show. She'd have plenty of chances for more dates with this amazing woman, and she was being completely honest when she said Kara was worth the wait. She just needed some way to show the hero that she wouldn't hurt her. She let Kara pick her up, insisting on carrying the basket so Kara could have both hands free to hold her. That was not a hardship, she thought, since any time Kara's hands were on her she was a happy girl.

It wasn't a long trip back, but Kara slowed down anyway, just to have more time with Lena. There was more of a closeness than they'd had before; a new understanding about what they both wanted.

When Kara touched down on her balcony, she could tell Lena was feeling the same.

"It's still early; do you want to come in for a drink?" she asked. It was a low pressure invitation, and Kara appreciated it. Still, she was hesitant. Lena picked up on it right away. "Just a drink, I promise." She held up her little finger. "Pinky swear?"

Kara laughed, and joined their pinkies. "Don't go making promises you can't keep, Miss Luthor. I don't take a pinky swear lightly."

Lena laughed. "I promise to try, anyway."

"That sounds more accurate. I'd love to come in. How about a cup of tea, instead though?" 

"I can do that," Lena smiled. "Or hot chocolate if you'd prefer."

"So you do know me well!"

Lena busied herself in the kitchen, while Kara leaned against the counter watching her. Lena was radiant, humming slightly while she heated some milk in a pan.

"From scratch?" Kara asked her, excited.

"There is no other way to make good hot cocoa. Instant packets aren't good enough for you. Only the best for my girlfriend." Lena brandished her whisk to make her point, and Kara wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. Lena leaned back into her.

"I like the way you say that."

"Say what?" Lena asked.

"Your girlfriend. I like being your girlfriend."

They stayed like that for a while, swaying slightly, and waiting for the milk to heat. While Lena was mixing in the cocoa and sugar, she spoke.

"So this date was definitely a success. Can we try another? Next Saturday?"

"Mmm, yes," Kara said. "What did you have in mind?"

"L-Corp is hosting a gala. For the annual Women's Convention.. I was hoping you could be my date?" Lena asked expectantly.

"I would love to," Kara smiled at her.

"This year's theme is women in science. I'm giving the opening remarks, and they are inviting some local schools, trying to get more young girls interested in science. Should be a fun time."

"Hey, you don't have to sell me on it. I'm all for seeing you in a gorgeous dress and getting to dance with you." Kara held her hands up.

Lena laughed, and Kara wasn't sure she'd ever heard something more beautiful in her life than Lena's mirth.

"Well, it's Friday night, and it's still early. Wanna snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?" Lena offered. Kara nodded eagerly.

"What movie?" She asked.

Lena shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"You may regret that," Kara warned.

"I can take anything you can dish out. Bring it on," Lena narrowed her eyes.

"Twilight it is!"

Lena groaned, rolling her eyes. "I should have guessed."

Kara was gleeful, practically running to the couch and sitting cross legged and looking at Lena expectantly. She patted the spot next to her, motioning Lena to join her, which she did, looking pained. Kara pursed her lips at Lena's expression. "Stop being dramatic," the hero told her, wrapping her in a hug. "It's a good movie!"

In truth, Lena could care less what was on the TV, all she really cared about was being in Kara's arms. "Fine, I'll give it a chance," Lena sighed.

"Thank you," Kara whispered, holding her more tightly in her arms as the movie started.

"But I want a kiss for being so accommodating," Lena requested. Kara instantly granted her wish, one hand supporting the back of her neck, and drawing her slowly in. Kara leaned back onto the arm of the chair, bringing Lena with her until they were horizontal on the couch with the CEO on top. Lena didn't hesitate to kiss Kara, any shyness that she might have had completely gone after their perfect date. She didn't push it too far, pulling back with a gentle look, and laying her head on Kara's chest to watch the movie.

Kara made a contented noise, and she ran her fingers through Lena's hair, rubbing her back, and generally enjoying their easy closeness. Lena's eyes fluttered shut at her caress, and she didn't open them again, sparkly vampires be damned.

* * *

"Lena?" Kara whispered, her breath tickling the CEO's ear.

"Mmm?" Lena mumbled sleepily, opening one eye.

"You missed the movie. You fell asleep."

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry," she said, not really meaning it. Kara shook her head.

"C'mon beautiful. Let me tuck you into bed."

"I like the sound of that, but only if you are staying with me."

Kara hesitated.

"No funny business. I promise," Lena held up her hand in a mock girl scout salute.

"I'm not worried about you," Kara admitted. "I'm having an increasingly difficult time keeping my hands off you."

"What about a compromise?" Lena suggested. Kara was leery, narrowing her eyes.

"What did you have in mind, Miss Luthor?"

"Heavy making out, up to and including third base."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Second base if you're lucky."

"Ok, I counter with clothing optional." The hard-nosed negotiator in her coming out to play.

"Clothing optional, nothing below the waist. Final offer." Kara said sternly, then broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Offer accepted. Should we sign a contract or something?" Lena suggested.

"Seal it with a kiss, and it's a done deal," Kara remarked. Lena acquiesced, and then squealed when Kara picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, still kissing her. Lena wiggled in her arms, trying to get closer, but Kara held her steady, setting her so gently on the center of the bed that she was almost insulted.

"I'm not made of glass, you know," Lena said. "You don't have to worry so much."

"To me, you are though. I could break you more easily than that, so I have to keep focused, and take my time. That's how I'll keep you safe. From me." Kara said sadly. Lena touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"It's ok, I just hope you won't get impatient with me while I'm finding my way."

"Never," Lena said seriously. "I promise. As long as you'll put up with me sometimes making thoughtless comments."

"You are one of the most important parts of my life," Kara said. "I could forgive you for anything."

Lena didn't think they needed any more words. She ran her fingers across Kara's cheek, and lips. The blonde caught her hand and kissed her palm. Kara laid next to her, careful not to rest any of her weight on Lena, but Lena didn't want the distance separating them, so she molded herself carefully against Kara, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed so tightly together.

Kara sighed, wrapping her arms once more around Lena, and kissing the column of her neck. Lena shifted to give her more room, moaning at the feeling. Kara's hands were at the small of her back, working their way under the shirt, and continuing her massage from earlier without the barrier.

"Mmm, yes," Lena stuttered out. Kara smiled against her skin, loving how responsive she was. She was careful to keep her touches light, almost teasing, and Lena wanted more of it. She bit Kara's lower lip, a bit harder than she originally intended, but the hero either didn't notice, or didn't care, because it spurred her on to deepen their kiss.

After a few moments, Kara started to lean back, away from Lena, but Lena wouldn't let her go so easily, rolling with her so she was on top of the blonde. Her dark hair fell, covering Kara's face, and shutting out the rest of the world, until the only thing they could see was each other.

Kara smiled then, searching Lena's eyes, and seeing reflected back all the feelings she had. Lena reached a hand up to touch Kara's cheek, and Kara pushed her hair back. Her nervousness faded at the tender look, and she cupped the back of Lena's neck, and drew her in eagerly.

Lena was only too happy to give in to whatever Kara wanted, so when Kara's hands found her way under Lena's shirt once again, she leaned back just far enough to pull it off impatiently.

"Better?" she asked, sitting up and giving Kara a nice view of her bra-clad torso. Kara struggled to maintain eye contact, and Lena smirked. "You can look, you know. I wouldn't have taken it off if I didn't want you to." Only then did Kara allow her gaze to travel downwards, taking in Lena's flawless porcelain skin. She couldn't stop her fingers from taking the same path her eyes did, feeling gently along Lena's rib cage, and wrapping around to grip her hips.

Kara wanted nothing more than to kiss Lena's newly exposed skin, and she decided not to deny herself that pleasure in the moment. She sat up, keeping Lena supported in her lap, and her lips were on the CEO's collarbone, and kissing downwards across to the exposed swell of Lena's breast.

Lena couldn't help the shudder or the moan that escaped her at the feeling. Kara wasn't holding back as much as usual, although she was still keeping her touches soft, and she relished the hero's new-found confidence. Kara's kiss worked its way back up, colliding gently with Lena's lips, and the dark haired beauty wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders to hold her in place.

Lena dug her fingers into Kara's shoulder blades, feeling the muscles hidden beneath her shirt. She gave in to the temptation to feel along every inch she could, down Kara's spine, to her lower back. There she paused, one finger just brushing across the sliver of skin exposed when Kara had sat up.

"I believe you said clothing was optional," Kara reminded her.

"So I did," Lena admitted. She pulled on the hem of Kara's shirt, and the blonde raised her arms to help Lena take it off her.

Lena had not prepared herself for the spike of arousal she felt as soon as Kara's well defined abs came into view. Although she was wearing a rather plain sports bra, the sight of her was still breathtaking to Lena. She only had a second to take it in before Kara was pressed against her, nuzzling her chest, and kissing against the thin fabric which was their only barrier.

Lena's breath caught in her throat, and she held Kara to her tightly. She could feel her pulse, rapidly increasing, and Kara felt it instantly.

"Lena?" She asked, pulling back. "Are you ok?" She rested her hand lightly on top of Lena's chest, above her racing heart.

"God yes," Lena choked out, her head falling to the crook of Kara's neck. "I'm amazing." Kara smiled, pleased and mollified by her answer.

"You're shaking, and your heart is beating so fast," Kara said, cradling her head.

"Yours would be too if you were human," Lena teased. "That's what you do to me."

"I promise you that this is affecting me just as much. I've never been this turned on," she admitted with a light blush blooming on her cheeks. "I want..." she trailed off.

"What do you want, sweetie?" Lena pressed.

"More," Kara whispered shyly. "I don't want to stop."

"We don't have to," Lena whispered back. "Not yet at least. As long as we stick to our agreement."

"I'm having trouble remembering it at the moment," Kara responded.

"Well let me remind you. Nothing south of here." She ran a finger across Kara's waist band. "And clothing optional. And I think I will opt out." With that, she reached behind her, unclipped her bra, and shrugged out of it. Kara's jaw fell the same time Lena's garment did, dropped carelessly off the side of the bed.

"Kara?" Lena asked her, after several minutes of stunned silence from the blonde. "Is it too much? Should I put my shirt back on?" She asked, only half kidding.

"Rao no!" Kara said quickly. "You're beautiful. Breathtaking. Stunning. I'm out of adjectives. Sorry, I'm understandably distracted." The blonde's eyes still raked over her exposed chest. Lena wasn't used to this level of admiration, and she had to resist the urge to cover herself up.

Kara tentatively ran her thumbs over Lena's exposed breasts, getting a breathy moan from Lena. She kept her touch light, but Lena had other ideas. She took Kara's hands in her own, and pressed them were she wanted Kara's touch most.

"Rao," Kara whispered at the feeling of Lena's pebbled nipples against her palms. Lena's sharp intake of breath and writhing led Kara to run her thumbs more directly over them.

"Yes," Lena whispered. Kara kept up her ministrations, enjoying the play of emotions over Lena's face. After a few minutes, Lena slowed her. "Too sensitive," She whispered, her face flush and chest heaving. Kara sat up as she recovered. She kissed Lena, and moved the CEO's hand to the band of her bra.

"Off," Kara said, and Lena looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure? Because just because I-" Kara cut her off.

"I want to. I want everything with you." Lena held eye contact for a few more seconds, seeing the truth and ultimate trust in Kara's eyes. And then she nodded, reaching for Kara's sports bra and shimmying it off over her head. Kara held her gaze, eyes shining. By some unspoken mutual thought, they were hugging each other tightly, their bare chests pressed together, Lena sighing at the perfect feeling.

They stayed just like that for a long time. Kara was certain she hadn't felt this connected to someone since Krypton exploded and she lost her whole family. Lena made her feel safe, and warm and welcome all at once. It must have been the dark haired beauty's superpower. Kara leaned back slightly to look down at the woman she knew, unequivocally, she was in love with. Not that she was ready to make those kind of pronouncements. She let her hands run up and down the length of Lena's bare back, feeling the silky smoothness. Lena shivered.

"Cold?" Kara asked with a smile, knowing the answer already. Lena didn't respond, just lifted one eyebrow, mirroring the expression Kara was wearing.

"Relax, and let me take care of you?" Lena asked her. Kara nodded, biting her lip and letting out the breath she had been holding. She finally let herself be pushed back, laying flat on the bed with Lena above her. Lena's lips resumed their previous location, Kara's shoulder, and continued on their intended journey down her chest. Kara's breath caught again, and Lena paused until Kara's muscles loosened once again.

She was drawing close to her ultimate goal, going slowly and giving Kara plenty of time to adjust, or change her mind. When no objections made themselves known, her mouth finally grazed across the top swell of Kara's breast. Kara's hand gripped the edge of the mattress hard, and when Lena made contact with her stiffened nipple, Kara's hand ripped right through it as she cried out.

"Oh damn, I broke your bed," Kara cried, mortified. She made to sit up and assess the damage, but Lena put one hand on her shoulder, willing her to relax.

"Who cares? I'm rich, I'll buy a new one. Now where was I?" She asked. "Oh yeah, right about here..." Her tongue flicked out and wrapped around the nub, and Kara could no longer focus on the ruined bed.

Lena smirked when she heard the noises that Kara was making involuntarily. Without warning, she switched to give the hero's other breast the same treatment, her fingers taking over. With the dual stimulation Kara was feeling, her hips were gyrating uncontrollably. Lena was feeling pretty good about herself, and then she looked up at Kara' face, and realized that something was not right.

Kara's face was flushed; she looked almost pained, and Lena was angry with herself for not noticing how worked up Kara was getting. In fact, she had realized it, but caught up in her own lust, had not given enough thought to Kara's needs and limitations. She needed to make this right.

"Baby," she whispered, her forehead pressed against Kara's. "I'm right here. I've got you."

"Rao, Lena, this is... a new feeling." She shifted uncomfortably, and Lena felt the guilt resurface.

"I know. I shouldn't have kept going."

"It's not your fault. I wanted you to," Kara responded. "I liked it. I liked it a little too much."

"Have you ever... taken care of yourself?" Lena asked her. Kara blanched.

"Lena!" she gasped. "That's... very personal."

"I know it is, but I can feel how worked up you are, and even though it can't be me doing it, there's no way you are going to be able to sleep without some relief."

"I'm not sure I can, you know, with an audience." If the lights had been on, Lena felt sure Kara would be the color of a tomato at their conversation. For an all powerful alien, the girl certainly blushed a lot.

"I'm not an audience, I'm the woman who cares about you, and wants you to feel good."

Kara hesitated, clearly considering it, but still on the edge of a decision. "Will you... too?" She asked finally. Lena nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"What about what you want?" Kara asked seriously. Lena reached for Kara's hand, kissed it gently, and guided it to the hero's waistband.

"I want it to be me," Lena admitted, touching Kara's fingers still. "I want this to be my hand, but it can't be yet, so instead I want to be right here holding you, and having you imagine that it is. I want to make you come undone." Kara moaned, quietly, but Lena was close enough to catch it. Lena felt the movement as Kara's hand slipped under her pants.

"Lena," Kara stuttered out. "Lena, I'm so..."

"I know baby, I'm right here with you. I feel it."

"I want you to... come with me." Lena could tell it was hard for the shy woman to say that out loud, and she gave Kara exactly what she'd asked for. Her own hand slid under her waistband, and she gasped at the evidence of her own arousal.

"Kara," she whispered. "You feel so good."

The blonde shuddered against her, and Lena could feel her hand speeding up. Lena re-doubled her own efforts.

"Lena, I want this to be you, touching me." Kara groaned. The CEO kissed her roughly.

"It will be. Soon. For now, pretend it is me. I'm right here, I'm touching you. You're so wet for me."

"Fuck, yes, I am," Kara responded instantly. Lena was surprised and even more turned on by her word choice. She was sure this was the first time she has heard Kara say something like that. "Lena, I'm so close."

Lena focused on her face. Slightly pinched, biting her lip; she wouldn't last much longer. Lena's own release was close, but she paid it less attention than she did to the woman in her arms. In that moment, her only concern was Kara.

"Baby, let go. I've got you. I'm with you." Lena said. Kara's eyes were screwed shut. She groaned loudly, and her entire body stiffened, and Lena knew she was in the throes of her release. Lena followed just after, with only a quiet moan escaping her lips.

When Kara finally came back to awareness, she was met with Lena's bright green eyes, looking at her nervously. Kara wasn't sure why; she felt amazing and she had Lena to thank for it.

"What's wrong?" she asked the other woman. "You look..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that situation."

"Lena," Kara interrupted. "Feel free to put me in that 'situation' any time." She leaned forward and kissed Lena lightly, not wanting to build their passion back up, rather let it ebb.

"Yeah?" Lena asked, still uncertain. Kara nodded.

"Yes. That was perfect. For now."

"For now?" Lena asked her.

"For now." Kara confirmed. "Until I can really touch you, and really feel you."

Lena smiled at her then, imagining just that. Kara touched her cheek, bringing her back to the present. "I've never seen you like this," Lena said, gesturing to Kara's ruined hair, and light sheen of sweat. "I actually didn't know you could sweat," she teased the blonde.

"Hey! I might not be human, but a workout is still a workout." She grinned at Lena, who beamed back at her.

"Also, I've never heard you swear before." Lena pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that," Kara said.

"I'm not. It was hot." Lena admitted.

"You think everything I do is hot," Kara accused her. Lena shrugged.

"Pretty much."

Kara stifled a yawn, covering her mouth. Lena brushed a stray hair back from her face.

"You're exhausted, and I could use some sleep myself. Why don't we pick this conversation up in the morning?" She suggested. Kara nodded sleepily. She let herself relax into Lena's arms, resting her head against the CEO's chest. Lena's fingers ran through her hair, coaxing her into a pleasant rest.

* * *

The week flew by, literally for Kara who was kept busy by a steady stream of crime in National City. A bank robbery, four fires, and an assortment of attempted muggings. It seemed like every time she had a free minute from her actual work, her second job kept her away from where she'd actually like to be. With her girlfriend.

Kara hadn't seen her since Tuesday morning. She was out helping the fire department at a early morning gas leak, and once everyone was safe, she thought she'd make a quick run to her favorite coffee shop. She had one she frequented fairly often, because they never gave her a hard time if she had to pop in quick, and they let her pay when she could. She hardly ever carried cash in her suit. But that morning, she'd remembered to slip a $20 in her boot, and she could go for some caffeine. Landing lightly in front of the place, she strode in, waiting patiently in the short line.

Her favorite barista, Morgan, caught sight of her and waved.

"The usual, Supergirl?" she called over with a smile.

"You bet! Thanks," Kara appreciated her always remembering her complicated drink order, which, truth be told, was more flavoring and sugar than actual coffee. When she got to the counter, Morgan handed her two cups. When Kara's eyebrow raised, Morgan leaned in.

"Lena hasn't picked up her usual yet this morning, I thought maybe you'd like to bring it to her instead." Morgan suggested. "Nonfat latte."

"Can you add a scone? She probably hasn't eaten either." Kara whispered conspiratorially. Morgan beamed and grabbed two from the case.

"Second one on the house so you can have breakfast with her. Nice catch there, by the way." She passed the bag over with a wink, Kara retrieved her money and told Morgan to keep the change. When she tried to protest, Kara shook her head.

"You earned it. And thanks, I am a seriously lucky girl." With a wave, she was out the door, and in the air, on her way to L-Corp, where she could hear Lena's heartbeat. She'd been working at both companies, helping Sam get into all the projects L-Corp had going. Instead of landing on the balcony, Kara made a point to take the elevator up, not wanting to interrupt Lena's work if she was too busy. This led to some stilted conversation with the car's two other occupants. Kara rarely interacted with people who weren't her inner circle while in the suit, so it was especially awkward. Finally, she reached the top floor, the others exiting before they reached her destination.

Lena's assistant gave her a nod, and waved her on. "She's meeting with Ms. Arias, but you are welcome to go right in."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked hesitantly. "I don't want to disturb her if she's busy."

"I'm under strict orders to allow you in immediately any time, Supergirl."

"Oh, well, ok then," Kara replied. She gave a hesitant knock, and let herself in.

Lena lit up when she saw Supergirl entering her office. Sam, noticing Lena's adoring expression, turned around to see the cause.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt," Kara apologized.

"You never have to be sorry for that. I always want to see you." Sam turned back to Lena at that speech and shot her a pointed look. Lena wanted to kick her under the desk, but knew Kara would see it.

"I brought you breakfast. But since you are busy, I will leave this for you and see you later?" She crossed the room quickly, leaving the bag on the edge of the desk.

"No need to rush off," Sam said, standing. "You two enjoy your coffee. I needed a break anyway."

"Supergirl, this is my oldest friend, Sam Arias." Lena introduced them.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Arias," Kara said politely, reaching out her hand.

"Sam, please," she requested shaking Supergirl's hand. "I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other, given Lena's far too small social circle."

"Was that necessary?" Lena asked her, in mock hurt.

"No, but it was funny," Sam pointed out. "Anyway, have a nice breakfast. Supergirl, I'll see you Saturday at the Gala I hear."

"Oh you're going too? I'll know at least two people, then. Three, if my government handler insists on making an appearance." Kara made a face.

"Is your agent hot?" Sam asked. Kara hesitated. Could she call her sister hot? Was it worse to say she wasn't?

"I mean, yeah I guess, if you are into that sort of thing. Tall, dark, gorgeous."

"I am. And I need a date. Set it up?" Sam asked her with pleading eyes.

Kara bit her lip. Alex was just saying she needed to get back into dating.

"Ok, but my handler is-" Sam cut her off.

"Don't tell me! I'll work with it. I want to be surprised. I haven't been on a blind date in ages. See you guys later, and thanks Supergirl!" She hurried out as Kara tried to call after her.

"Who's your handler?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her coffee and sighing. It was perfect.

"Alex," Kara laughed. "I tried to tell her."

Lena shrugged. Alex would be right up Sam's alley.

They only got a few minutes to spend together, but it was nice, and exactly what Lena had needed to get through the rest of the week. When they heard sirens in the distance, she shooed Kara off with a kiss and a promise to see each other at least once more before the Gala.

Lena had buried herself in work after their conversation. Not a new prospect for her, but necessary. She was taking the entire weekend off, unheard of for her, and she was cramming as much in as possible. The Gala was Saturday night, and she wanted to be free to spend as much time as possible with Kara. Just the thought of her brought a smile to Lena's face.

As it happened, Kara didn't have anything to wear, and she needed to let Alex know about her impromptu date, so on Thursday they both took the afternoon, and raided Alex's closet. Yes, anything she found in there would likely be tight on her, since she was considerably more well-endowed than Alex, but Kara didn't think that would be a bad thing. Alex was berating her as she cycled through her wardrobe.

"I mean honestly, why would you set me up on a blind date? I mean, this woman doesn't even know what she's getting into."

"Are you just nervous because you don't know what you're getting into?" Kara asked pointedly, holding up a deep red short dress and then putting back almost as quickly. She wanted something longer.

"That's part of it, I haven't had the best luck you know."

"You haven't had any luck, because you aren't getting out there." Kara argued with her. She picked out a patterned longer dress, but shook her head. Not as classy as she was hoping for.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm not ready to get out there?"

"Yes, and then I realized that you are a scaredy-cat, and obviously you need a wingwoman." She found a perfect black dress, but Alex snatched it out of her hands.

"If I'm going, that's what I'm wearing. It's the only dress I have that can hide cuffs and a gun."

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at it. "Where do you hide a gun on that thing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alex shot back.

"Erm, probably not." She kept looking, nearing the end of the closet. "It's one night, Alex. And you wanted to go anyway to keep an eye on me or whatever. This way you'll have a legitimate invitation with the beautiful acting CEO of L-Corp."

"I hate blind dates." Alex said, crossing her arms.

Kara grabbed her phone from her pocket, googling Sam and bringing up a picture. "Here. Now it isn't blind." She tossed it to Alex.

"This is the woman?" Alex asked her. Kara nodded absentmindedly, finding something, and tugging it out.

"Oh. My. God. This is the one," Kara exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Alex muttered. "This girl is seriously hot. Is she actually this cute, or is it just this picture? You've seen her right?"

"No, the dress!" Kara gave her a look. Alex looked up at her.

"Yeah, try it on." Kara did, throwing off her shirt and sweatpants, and wiggling her way into it. It was tight, but she thought she could still pull it off.

"Perfect!" Kara proclaimed. "And yes, she is really attractive in person too. I mean, she's no Lena Luthor, but still cute."

"And she's single?" Alex was muttering. "Damn, I wonder why. And barf about your 'lovestruck by Lena' comment."

"Ok, stop researching. It's a blind date. Or semi-blind, anyway. Leave something to talk about with her." Kara took her phone back with a scowl. "And be nice. This is Lena's best friend."

"Oh, so this is a double date?" Alex asked.

Kara shrugged. "I mean, they both have to be there, they are friends, so kinda?"

"We need heels to match these dresses," was Alex's only retort, and Kara knew she was hooked.

"So you'll go?"

"Uh yeah, if we find good shoes."

"So let's go!" Kara changed back, and they set out.

* * *

As it turned out, Lena and Kara's schedules did not mesh until Saturday, so they didn't get a chance to see each other prior to the gala. Kara was feeling a bit nervous as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. Alex had spoken to her only an hour before, and assuaged her nerves, but they were back in full force. She was nearly out of time for fretting. She'd left herself just enough time to fly over to the event. Lena and Sam were taking Lena's car service over, and Alex said she would meet Kara there.

She adjusted her dress one final time, and floated out the window, taking it slow so as not to ruin her hair. The night was calm and clear, perfect for flight, and even better for seeing the woman of her dreams. Her smile was wide when she reached the event, touching down just as a valet was opening Lena's car door. He helped Sam out, and Kara tapped him on the shoulder, motioning for him to step away so she could take his place. When Lena held her hand out, she was surprised to find Kara instead of her driver.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she whispered. Kara smiled at her, helping her out of the car and steadying her as she straightened up.

"I missed you too," Kara said quietly. She did not release Lena's hand, even after she was situated. Instead, she lifted it, and kissed it gently, not breaking eye contact with Lena.

Sam 'awwed' in the background, but Lena paid her no mind. The press photographers were eating it up, taking shot after shot of the adorable exchange. Lena looked her over appreciatively. Kara's dress was deep green, long, with a slit up the side that Lena longed to touch. The collar was high, giving it a more conservative look, appropriate for the evening. Lena was sure to be envied tonight, on this beauty's arm. Unable to resist, she leaned in and softly kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Did you bring my date?" Sam asked, looking around. Kara started to answer, but the roaring of Alex's motorcycle would have drowned out her reply as she sped up to the front, parking in the space just vacated by Lena's driver.

"Your date," Kara gestured, watching Sam's eyes light up.

She kicked the stand out, a remarkable feat since she was wearing heels. The helmet came off, and Alex's short hair shook out and back to perfection with one smooth flick. When she stood, sliding off the seat easily with a practiced motion. Her long dress had ridden up from straddling the bike, and she ran a hand down to straighten it. She handed off the helmet to the waiting valet, and confidently walked towards the trio.

"Goddamn, Supergirl, I owe you one." Sam whispered, looking Alex up and down. Lena laughed.

"Hi," Alex said when she reached them. "You must be Sam Arias?"

"And you are Supergirl's handler. How do you get a job like that?" Sam asked her, taking Alex's offered arm.

"By being the best," Alex smirked. "Which must be how you became L-Corp acting CEO."

"How else?" Sam said simply, raising an eyebrow at Alex. She glanced behind them, and Kara could make out her mouthing "thank you" continuously.

Lena was glad they were hitting it off so far. That would make it easier for she and Kara to get some time alone together, without carrying the burden of their friends' evening.

Supergirl and Lena followed behind them, giving bright smiles to the paparazzi. This was, after all, a public event, and denying them good shots would just lead to embarrassing pictures in People magazine.

There were quite a few people in the atrium when they stepped inside, and she quickly lost track of Alex and Sam. She felt confident that Alex was in good hands, though.

Lena was greeted by just about everyone as she walked, hand in hand with her adoring girlfriend. She had a smile and a quick word for everyone, and she only let go of Kara when it was time to give her opening remarks. She was brief, thoughtful, with a touch of humor that kept the crowd tuned into her every word. She artfully introduced the next speaker, and she rejoined Kara and quickly as possible.

"You were made for this," Kara said in awe. Lena laughed.

"I was groomed for this. There's a difference, unfortunately."

"Excuse me?" Kara felt a light tug on her dress. She whirled around to see a young girl, maybe 7 years old next to her. "Are you Supergirl?"

"Yes, I am," Kara said, squatting down to meet the girl on her level. The girl squealed in response.

"I told you!" She said to her friend, who looked on with awe. "She didn't think it was you. But I thought it was, even without your cape."

"You did a good job picking me out," Kara said back. "Sometimes it's hard to tell when people are wearing something different than normal." The girl beamed at her.

"You look really pretty."

"Thank you, you both do too," Kara replied, smiling at the girls.

"Do you think you could take a picture with us?"

"I would love a picture with you two!"

Lena, who was smiling at the exchange, spoke up. "I'll take it for you guys." Kara handed her the clutch purse she was holding which had her phone in it. The girl's mother, who had been standing on the sidelines, stepped up to take one too. The girl scampered off with her friend after one quick hug. Kara smiled as they left, giving the mother assurances that she didn't mind in the least.

"You are good with kids," Lena said. Kara nodded.

"I like kids. They are so open and honest. Not like a lot of people." she said sadly.

"Do you ever... think about having any?" Lena asked her.

"I hadn't, actually. Biologically, the only other Kryptonian on Earth is my cousin... so that's creepy." Kara remarked. Lena chuckled.

"True." Lena responded.

"Why, have you... thought about it, I mean?" Kara asked her, interested.

"Not really. I've been so busy, with the company I mean, and I'm still pretty young to be thinking about it."

Kara nodded.

Lena continued. "But maybe, someday in the future, if I was with the right person, I might... think about it more seriously."

Kara smiled at her, and touched her hand. "I understand."

They stuck to less serious topics after that, mingling with Lena's crowd, a never-ending stream of shareholders, and company directors. When the band played a slow ballad, Kara asked her to dance. Lena accepted gratefully, extracting herself away from the throng and taking Kara's hand. Supergirl's hand, she corrected herself mentally. She'd had to refrain from using Kara's name all night, introducing her girlfriend as Supergirl continually. As much as she liked being out with her, she longed for them to be alone, just the two of them without the pressures of the public eye.

On the dance floor, Kara's hands fell on her hips, and her hands went naturally to the hero's shoulders. They swayed slowly, and Kara caught sight of Alex and Sam, pressed close together and dancing, and she wondered how their evening was getting on...

* * *

When Alex and Sam stepped through the door into the gala, the sheer numbers of those gathered was overwhelming. Sam was cordial to everyone they passed, giving Alex a running commentary under her breath that kept her laughing.

"Rob, how nice to see you, and your lovely wife, Anna." As they moved away, she whispered. "Lovely wife number 6. And they just keep getting younger."

Alex was amazed how easy it was to enjoy herself. She expected a certain level of awkwardness, especially given that Kara admitted Sam didn't know she was a she. But Sam Arias was proving to be quite a fun date. She'd snagged them both tall glasses of champagne, her easy going nature getting the attention of the bartender, who hooked them up quickly. Sam had looked at Alex slyly.

"I hope you won't object to something a little stronger...?" Alex shook her head.

"Thank god, because these things usually make me want to drink heavily." She motioned to the bartender, who put up two shots.

"What shall we drink to?" Sam asked her, handing her one. Alex thought for a second.

"Let's drink to a a good night with new friends," Alex suggested.

Sam pouted. "That's a bit tame. What if instead, we drink for every creepy man we have to turn down for dances?" Alex laughed.

"Do you anticipate a lot of those tonight?" Alex asked her, lifting the shot.

"I'll probably have to get a stick to beat them away from you," Sam sighed, looking at Alex with a sly smile.

"I doubt they'll even notice me with you here." Alex took her shot in one gulp, lifting an eye brow at Sam. "And if they do, I carry a gun."

Sam looked at her with interest, glancing down her form. "And where might you be hiding that?"

Alex smirked. "Play your cards right, and maybe I'll let you frisk me for it later."

Sam laughed out loud at that, and turned to the bartender, holding up two fingers to signal for more shots. They clinked the glasses once before taking the drinks, and then Alex pulled her out to the dance floor.

Three times, they were interrupted by men looking to cut in, and all three times, Alex's force ten glare and less than polite refusal kept them at bay, and the pair retired after the third attempt for a drink.

"What did I tell you?" Sam said. "They can't stay away."

"Mmm, and just like I said, they all wanted you." Alex shot back.

"I'm guessing they aren't the only ones that want me."

Alex raised one eyebrow. "Probably every man in here, and half the women too."

"Are you counting yourself in that number?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I counted myself twice," Alex admitted.

Sam smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her cheek. Alex blushed, and motioned for another round from the bar.

"I think this is my limit." Sam said, taking it. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Probably for the best. My dancing gets even worse after three shots."

"I'd like to see that," Sam said, running her hand down Alex's arm.

"Whatever the lady wishes." Alex mock bowed, and tugged her back out to the floor. The music had picked up, and Alex twirled her playfully.

Sam had to admit, it was the best date she'd had in a long time. Alex was attentive, cute, hilarious, and a good dancer despite her claims to the contrary. She allowed Alex to pull her closer, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and winding her fingers in the agent's hair. Their cheeks were pressed together as they danced, and she could hear Alex's sharp intake of breath at her actions.

"This has been fun, but these heels are killing me and I'm ready for a change of venue if you are," Sam suggested. She could feel the other woman smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Alex whispered.

"We could find a quiet bar, talk for a bit," Sam suggested. Alex gave a non-committal noise.

"Or a walk through the park?" Alex countered.

"With these killer heels? Hell no," Sam shot down.

"I'm fresh out of ideas."

"We could go back to my place and not watch a movie," Sam whispered with a soft kiss behind Alex's ear. The agent shuddered in her arms.

"I could get on board with that plan," Alex responded breathily once she'd recovered.

"Then let's get out of here," Sam said confidently, pushing back from her to take in Alex's flushed complexion and blown pupils. She linked their hands, and led the way through the dancers, past the bar, out the lobby and into the night.

* * *

Kara saw them leave, smirking slightly, and Lena caught the look.

"What?" She asked.

"Umm, I think Sam and Alex are headed out. They looked... chummy." Kara settled on.

"Oh," Lena frowned. A beat passed. "OH, that kind of chummy?"

"Yeah, I think they hit it off." Kara said needlessly.

"I'm glad. Sam hasn't been on a date in ages. She's very selective, so if they are leaving together, Alex must have made quite an impression."

"Maybe we can double date!" Kara said excitedly.

Lena laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe they'd like some alone time first." 

Kara smiled. "Maybe we'd like more alone time too." She linked their fingers and squeezed Lena's hand gently.

"Is that your way of saying you're ready to head out too?" Lena asked her indulgently. Kara bit her lip.

"If you are ready, I am," Kara shrugged, as if she didn't care one way or the other, but Lena could tell she was hoping Lena was ready to go.

"Sure, just let me finish up here, and I'll call the driver to pick us up."

"We'd get home faster if I flew us," Kara suggested. Lena raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you fly me while I'm wearing a dress," Lena said in a hushed whisper. Kara giggled.

"How do you think I got here?"

"If you want a shot up your dress to be front page news, that's your business, but I prefer to keep a bit more mystery."

"Alright, we'll do it your way," Kara conceded. "But I expect to get a first hand view up that gorgeous tight dress of yours later."

Lena grinned at her. "I'm sure something could be arranged. I'll meet you outside in five minutes?"

Kara nodded, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you."

True to her word, Lena rejoined her in a matter of minutes, and they both waited by the valet stand for Lena's driver to pull up. Kara helped her slide in first, holding her hand carefully. She followed quickly, unable to resist the lure of Lena. The car pulled away from the curb and they were off.

"It's a bit of a long drive all the way back uptown," Kara pointed out. Her index finger danced along Lena's crossed knees. "Any idea how we could pass the time?" her finger pushed the hem of Lena's dress up, inching up her thigh.

"Hmm," Lena murmured, turning to face her more fully. "I could probably come up with something."

"You _are_ a genius," Kara said, reaching up to pull out the pins holding Lena's hair off her neck. It came cascading down, and Kara was mesmerized until Lena drew her attention back by kissing her passionately.

Kara thought they would find plenty to do on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was coaxing Sam into joining her on her bike.

"C'mon. I won't let you fall."

"I'm more worried that I'll be showing more leg than I'm comfortable with," Sam grumbled. Alex laughed, but rooted around under her seat and come out with a pair of shorts.

"Put these on," she suggested. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Out here?"

"Just slide into them, I'll cover you." Alex stood with her back to Sam, giving her a bit of privacy. She rested a hand on Alex's shoulder for support.

"This might be the most ridiculous thing I've done in public," Sam groused.

"Then I'd say you were due for it." Alex retorted.

"Ok, I'm ready." Alex turned around, a sparkle in her eye.

"Come here," Alex crooked her finger and motioned Sam closer. From the seat of the bike, she grabbed a helmet and plunked it on Sam's head. "Safety first."

Sam laughed. "Do you intend on risking my life?"

"No, but I might drive fast, so you'll have to hold on tight. Stay real close," Alex suggested, clipping the helmet under Sam's chin.

"That sounds like a real hardship," Sam predicted, sliding on to the bike behind Alex after the agent donned a pair of shades and started the engine. When Alex revved it up, Sam squealed and gripped her tighter around her waist. Alex touched her hand in reassurance, and then they were off.

Sam lived closer than Lena did, and it was only a few minutes before Sam was pointing out her apartment building, and Alex was helping her back off the bike. Truth be told, Alex wouldn't have minded a longer ride with Sam pressed so closely against her that she could feel the heat from her thighs, and the motion of every breath she drew.

They were silent as they made their way up the second floor, and Sam hesitated outside her door.

"I don't... usually do this." Sam admitted, rather shyly. "Or ever do this, more accurately." She was quiet for a moment.

"Invite a virtual stranger back to your place, you mean?" Alex asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, that, for example." Sam said.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable in any way, I'll say goodnight and leave right now," Alex offered, touching her hand.

"No, not even a little," Sam said quickly. "I just wanted you to know this isn't a common occurrence for me."

"Me neither," Alex admitted. "And if what you want to do is sit on the couch and watch that movie we weren't actually going to watch, I would not be disappointed in the least."

"Yeah, but I would be," Sam bit her lip. "Because I haven't even gotten to kiss you yet."

"We could fix that," Alex pointed out. She lifted a hand, intending to brush it across Sam's cheek, but she had other ideas, and suddenly they were kissing. Alex was surprised, but she recovered quickly, kissing back just as passionately. Both of Sam's hands were in her hair, and she seemed a bit off balance, so Alex gripped her hips and pushed her back against the wall next to her apartment door.

Sam was moaning quietly, appreciating Alex's talented mouth, which had migrated to her neck. She started to suggest that they take this inside, when she heard the last noise she expected. Someone was already in her apartment, and the door was opening. She pushed Alex away just in time, as the door swung inward.

"Ruby!" Sam said quickly. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Maya's house tonight."

"Sorry Mom," the girl said. "She got sick and her mom didn't want me to catch it. I told her to just drop me off, I didn't want to make you have to rush home."

"You should have called me," Sam admonished.

"You would have left your date early, and I didn't want you to. Speaking of," the girl said, looking at Alex. "Is this your date, mom?"

"Hi, I'm Alex." She held out her hand, smiling at the girl. "It's nice to meet you."

"Alex was nice enough to drive me home," Sam explained. Ruby giggled.

"Mom, I'm twelve, not six. And I saw you kissing." She said, looking from Sam to Alex.

"Alright, inside," Sam commanded, mortified. "I think it's bedtime." Ruby grumbled, but walked towards the back where Alex figured the bedrooms were.

"It was nice to meet you, Alex."

"You too, Ruby. Sleep well,"Alex called.

Sam turned to Alex apologetically. "I am so sorry, I swear I didn't expect her to be home."

"That's ok, I'm glad I got to meet her." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, also I feel a little bad I didn't tell you I have a kid." Sam's face was pinched.

"Bit of a surprise, yes, but it's fine, Sam. We didn't get a chance to really talk tonight."

"I probably wouldn't have led with it," Sam admitted. "It's not exactly an ideal first date topic. Tends to scare people off."

Alex nodded. "I can imagine, but I promise you aren't scaring me off that easily. I had a fun time tonight. Way better than I expected, actually, going in to a blind date. "

"Really?" Sam asked seriously.

"Really. And I love kids."

"Will you stay? For that movie we sort of talked about?" Sam asked.

"Alright,"Alex agreed. "But only if you'll lend me something more comfortable than my dress. I'm not dressed for movie watching."

"Deal. Let me say goodnight to Ruby and grab you something." Alex nodded as Sam hurried off. She looked around the living space. It was clearly designed for comfort over style, but it was clean and tidy. She didn't know Sam well enough to guess at her style, but she would guess it tended towards function rather than sophistication. Her furniture was mismatched, and the throw rug was a jarring violet. Alex wondered idly how much control Ruby had over their choices.

Sam made her reappearance then, dressed in leggings and a long sweater. She brought a bundle over to Alex, including her shorts, which she must have still had on under her dress.

"I wasn't sure what you like, so I brought some options." Alex flipped through, pulling out her shorts and a tank top.

"Perfect, thanks. Bathroom back through there?" she asked, pointing to the hall. Sam nodded.

"To the right."

Alex gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her makeup was a little worse for wear, so she washed it off. Her hair was pretty low maintenance, she gave it a quick shake, and pronounced herself good enough. She brought her dress back out, and dropped it over the back of the couch, situating herself next to Sam, honestly a little nervous now.

"So..." Sam said slowly. "This got a bit awkward."

Alex gave a strangled sort of laugh. "I guess, a little," she admitted.

"I'll understand, if you want to run." Sam shrugged. Alex turned to her, scooting closer, and kissing her gently.

"Put a movie on, Sam." Alex said, passing her the remote. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping Sam close to her.

* * *

"Ms. Luthor?" The driver interrupted. Lena pulled away from Kara with some difficulty, her lipstick smudged and Kara's was plastered on her neck. "We've arrived."

Lena cleared her throat. "Yes, thanks Joseph. We'll just need a moment..."

"As you wish, Ms. Luthor." The driver responded, mirth evident in his voice.

Kara giggled into Lena's shoulder.

"Stop!" Lena swatted her arm. "We look like..."

"Like we've been making out in the backseat of your car?" Kara suggested. "Umm, spoiler alert: We have."

Lena shook her head indulgently, checking out her reflection in her compact. She fixed her makeup quickly, but decided her hair was a lost cause.

Meanwhile, Kara's super speed let her completely remedy her looks, and gave her excess time to stare longingly at Lena.

"Stop looking at me like that," Lena scolded. "Save it for later."

Kara smirked, and opened her door, offering Lena a hand to help her out.

"So chivalrous tonight," Lena smiled at her.

"Only the best for my girl," Kara responded.

"Your girl, huh?"

"Yep. My girl." Kara used their linked hands to pull Lena close, dipping her playfully and kissing her.

"Take me upstairs?" Lena asked breathlessly when they broke apart. Kara nodded, and they made their way into the lobby.

The elevator ride was pure torture, since they were sharing it with another couple, but Kara kept contact with Lena the whole way. A brush of their fingers, a hand on her lower back, their bare shoulders rubbing. Kara's super senses could tell the effect it had on Lena, catching the subtle hitch in her breath and the increased heart rate.

When the other couple bid them good night and exited on a lower floor, Kara spun and had Lena pressed against the back wall of the elevator, with her lips attached to the CEO's neck. Lena was moaning and had her hands wrapped in blonde locks to keep her in place. The elevator dinged, indicating their arrival on Lena's floor. Without kissing a beat, Kara scooped Lena up, bridal style and carried her to the door. Lena unlocked it quickly and Kara continued in to the apartment.

Kara wasted no time, bringing Lena straight into the bedroom.

"Kara, wait," Lena whispered. Kara instantly stopped, looking at Lena's face in concern.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, panicked.

"No, it's not that," Lena reassured her. "I just... don't want to get too caught up like we did last time."

Kara bit her lip.

"We should take it a little slower," Lena said, touching Kara's face. The hero reluctantly nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm probably more to blame than you."

"True," Kara said with a smile. "Looking like that, how do you expect me to resist?" Lena covered her face with her hands, and Kara wrapped her up in a hug, moving her hand to kiss her forehead.

"Ugh," Lena sighed. "I need to get out of this dress."

"Tell me about it," Kara groused. "This thing is not comfortable."

"Where did you get this gorgeous dress, anyway?" Lena asked.

"Alex's closet."

"That explains why it looks like it's painted on," Lena smirked at her.

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Kara pouted.

"Oh, I do," Lena said quickly. "So much."

Kara smiled at her.

"What if," Lena suggested, "We took a quick shower together?"

"That's taking it slow?" Kara questioned.

"Yes," Lena argued. "Just a shower, nothing more."

"Gonna pinky swear me again?" Kara teased.

"That didn't exactly work out last time."

"I think it worked out pretty spectacularly." Kara grinned.

"Cheeky," Lena said, rising from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want to join me, you have an open invitation. Any time." She stroked Kara's jaw and kissed her lightly. "Unzip me?" She asked, turning around and moving her hair. Kara reached up and slowly let the zipper down.

Lena kicked off her heels as she strode confidently to the ensuite. She could feel Kara's gaze burning into her backside, and she let the dress slide off her shoulders, pooling onto the floor. When she stepped out of it, she glanced back at Kara, who was speechless, mesmerized by the vision. Lena paused, and Kara realized she'd been caught looking.

"You... you aren't wearing any underwear."

"No, panties ruin the look of my dress. Does that bother you?" Lena asked.

"If I had known that, we wouldn't have made it through that gala."

"Oh? And what might you have done?"

"I have a lot of thoughts."

"Come join me and tell me a few?" Lena asked her. Kara swallowed, and slid her heels off, walking towards Lena cautiously. When she was close enough to touch the other woman, she turned around.

"Will you unzip me?" She asked.

Lena smiled as she turned back around. She pushed the blonde hair out of the way, and unzipped the hero, following it with her finger along the smooth skin of her well muscled back. Kara turned back around, pushing the dress down to join Lena's on the floor. She reached forward and wrapped Lena in her arms, kissing her cheek and letting the new feeling of them, together, without any barriers, wash over her.

"I see you also skipped panties tonight," Lena whispered in her ear.

"In that dress? Not an option." Kara whispered back.

They stayed like that for long minutes, swaying gently, wrapped up in the warmth of each other.

"C'mon beautiful," Lena said, backing up and tugging Kara along with her. The blonde went willingly, eager to go anywhere, as long as it was with Lena.

Lena didn't let go of her hand she turned on the shower, and adjusted the temp. "Is this too hot for you?" She asked considerately.

"I'm bulletproof, remember? I'll be fine." Kara teased.

Lena pulled her along, backing into the shower while stepping over the threshold. Kara stopped as Lena backed under the stream of water. She watched as it cascaded over Lena's nude form. She took in the sight of Lena in all her glory. Soft curves, womanly hips, and those legs... Kara was lost in the vision in front of her.

"You going to stare all night, or join me?" Lena teased.

Kara shrugged. "I haven't decided."

Lena smiled at her. "If you come in, I'll let you wash my back." She turned around, giving Kara a new view.

At that invitation, Kara couldn't resist. She was at Lena's side instantly, her fingers caressing the CEO's hips. She kissed the back of Lena's neck, loving the shiver it elicited.

"Can I wash your hair, too?" Kara asked. Lena nodded, relaxing into her arms. She let Kara take control, massaging shampoo into her hair, and gently rinsing it out. She let Kara wash her, only taking over when Kara balked at touching some of her more intimate spots.

Lena took over then, giving Kara all the attention and care she felt for her. She paid special attention to the tense muscles of the hero's back, massaging as she washed, and when she reached Kara's lower back, she squirmed and giggled.

"Ticklish, huh?" Lena asked her, repeating the motion.

"Yes!" Kara eked out, moving away. Lena stopped her with a hand on her stomach, pulling her back.

"So I finally found Supergirl's weakness," Lena teased. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

Kara could feel Lena smiling against her back, and she turned around to look into her eyes.

"I trust you, Lena, with all my secrets."

Lena's breath caught in her throat. Kara's words were so heartfelt and sincere. She reached over and turned off the water.

"And," Kara continued, "I should be completely honest with you about something else."

"What is it?" Lena asked her, pulling a towel off the rack and wrapping it around Kara's shoulders.

Kara hesitated. Should she say anything after all? Looking at Lena's relaxed, honest face, she could hold back.

"I'm... in love with you." As soon as she got the words out, she felt this invisible weight leave her shoulders. "I love you, Lena Luthor."

Lena was silent for a few moments, her mouth hanging open. Kara took it all in nervously.

"I know it's probably way too soon, and I shouldn't have said it, and I don't need you to respond, at all, ever. I just had to be honest-"

"Did you mean it?" Lena interrupted. "You couldn't have. I'm not worth that. I'm-"

"Amazing? Perfect. Wonderful, everything I've dreamed of my entire life." Kara interrupted her. "You are worth more than I can possibly say. And I meant it. I meant every word. I love you, Lena."

Lena kissed her then, and pulled away to speak. "I love you too, Kara."

"You do?" Kara asked her. Lena nodded.

"Yes, I've known for a long time, but I didn't think you could ever love me."

"You love me." Kara said with wonder. Lena nodded again, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, I am in love with you."

Kara hugged her tightly. A little too tightly, but Lena didn't care. Breathing was secondary to feeling this elated. When Kara pulled back, she looked down, and realized Lena was still naked and soaked from the shower. She took the towel off her own shoulders and wrapped it around Lena.

"C'mon babe," Kara whispered. "Let's dry you off."She rubbed at Lena's dripping hair with the corner of the towel. Lena smiled, and grabbed a second towel for Kara. They took it in turns to wipe off the remains of their shared shower, and when they retired to the bedroom, Lena slid in between the sheets, still naked, and Kara followed right after her. After a few tired kisses, Lena wrapped Kara in her arms, letting the hero rest her head on her chest, right above her heart, which beat only for Kara.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure who she expected when Agent Johnson came to tell her she had an insistent visitor who refused to leave without seeing her. The DEO wasn't exactly the place for drop-ins, and she wondered idly who had the balls to stand up to a room full of federal agents and make demands.

She should have been surprised, but somehow wasn't, when Lena Luthor came into view as she rounded the corner.

"Ms. Luthor. What can I do for you?" She asked, arms crossed. "You should not be here."

"I know that, and I wouldn't have come, but it's important, and... a bit personal. I didn't want to risk being overheard somewhere less secure."

Alex cocked her head, thinking for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, we can talk in the conference room." She turned on her heel, and trusted that Lena was following her. She leaned against the table, and waited until Lena had let the door shut behind them.

"Congratulations, by the way," Alex said with a smile.

Lena's answering look was pleased. "You aren't mad?" she asked, surprised. They hadn't actually spoken since she and Kara had gotten together, although they had seen each other at the gala.

"Maybe at first, but clearly you make my sister happy, and that's all I want for her. Now if you hurt her... I know a variety of ways to torture you, and it will all be completely legal for me, and highly unpleasant for you."

"If I hurt Kara, I would deserve it," Lena agreed.

"Now what brings you to my very classified place of business?" Alex asked sharply.

Lena hesitated. She had a speech all planned out, before she came in. It started with how she felt about Kara., and had a whole middle section that frankly, rambled a bit. She forgot it all in that instant.

"Well... this is fairly awkward, actually."

"It had to be pretty important if you came all the way down here," Alex pressed. She was growing a bit impatient and wished Lena would get to the point.

"You are an alien biology specialist. And I have a biologically related question about our favorite alien."

"Mmm hmm," Alex said, making a 'get on with it' motion with her hand.

"Kara is afraid of any intimacy," Lena said in a rush. "She thinks she's going to break me, and I wanted to know... Is she right? Is it even possible for us to be sexually compatible? Because-"

"Oh my god, stop talking," Alex begged her, wishing desperately to cover her ears.

"I'm sorry, I know this is perhaps the most awkward conversation ever, but... these are questions that Kara can't answer, since she's never been intimate... in that way... with anyone. But you've been studying her for a long time, and I figured you might have some insight, or thoughts."

"The answer to your original question is yes. She would probably hurt you without meaning to. Most notably because all of Kara's muscles are stronger than a human's. Including... and I can't believe I'm saying this... her involuntary internal muscles." Alex's face was beet red, and she was not making eye contact.

Lena bit her lip. This was not the news she was hoping for.

"However, I do have an idea." Alex said finally looking up. "C'mon." She cleared her throat awkwardly and led the way back out of the conference room, down the the stairs, and to Winn's workstation.

"Winn?" she said. The computer genius looked up.

"Yes? Oh Lena, hi," he said. "What are you doing at the DEO?"

"Miss Luthor needs the red sun light emitter plans. Can you bring up the specs and send her an encrypted copy please?"

"The emitter?" Winn asked, confused.

"Yes, just do it please." He shook his head but followed orders.

"Sent." He said.

"The red sun emitter mimics the effects of Krypton's natural sun, effectively nullifying Supergirl's powers on Earth. I trust you will use this only with her express permission."

Lena felt a spark of hope return. "Of course."

"Good. Then we will never speak of this again. Agent Schott, please erase all records of that message you just sent."

"Thank you, Alex." Lena said, resting her hand on Alex's arm.

"For what? This never happened," Alex repeated. Winn continued to look confused, but knew Alex well enough that he shouldn't ask. "If you need any help building it, Winn can help."

"Sure!" he offered brightly. Lena blushed.

"Thanks, Winn, but I can probably tackle it. I'll call if I think I need help though," she added, when his face fell.

"Have a good afternoon, Miss Luthor. Winn can see you out." Alex started to go.

"Wait, Agent Danvers, one more thing..." Lena stopped her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I hope you were intending to call Sam. She hasn't shut up about you since Saturday," Lena revealed. Alex smiled, but tried to cover it up.

"I'll take that under advisement." With a nod, she turned on her heel and strode out, leaving Lena and the entire conversation behind her.

Winn watched Alex for a second, then stood and gestured Lena towards the stairs.

"Training room?" He asked her conversationally. Lena hesitated.

"Something like that. It's a secret though, if you don't mind...?"

"My lips are sealed! I'll totally help you build it, if you want," he offered.

Lena knew his heart was in the right place, but it would be fairly embarrassing to have him show up to build it in her bedroom.

"Honestly, Mr. Schott, I appreciate the gesture, but I kinda wanted to do it myself for Kara. She's not the type that likes expensive fancy gifts, but something that I put my time and energy into I know she'd love."

"That's... adorable." Winn said finally. "I'm glad she has you. And please, call me Winn."

"Thank you, I'm very lucky, and I don't want to screw it up," she admitted. They were nearing the door, and Winn stopped her before she exited.

"She's crazy about you," he said simply. "You should have seen her when she came to tell us. I've never seen her light up like that."

Lena beamed at him. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Really."

"It was nice to see you again Winn. Thanks for the help today. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"Game night. It's next week."

"Game night?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, Kara has us all over to play board games once a month. You'll love it. Alex gets scary competitive and Kara eats every potsticker. Group tradition. And you're in the club now," he said seriously.

"She hasn't mentioned it, but we've both been busy. I'll probably see you there."

"Ok, have a good day, Lena." He gave her a little wave as he backed up and she stepped out into the bright day.

A game night with her friends? Why hadn't Kara invited her? Maybe she didn't want her there? Lena frowned, thinking it over. Kara probably didn't want to spend every night with her, and she could understand the hero wanting some time with her friends. It really wasn't a big deal. They both still had lives outside of each other.

A small nagging voice in the back of her mind wasn't so convinced though, but she tried to quell it and focus on the positives from her trip to the DEO. A red sunlight emitter. Perfect. The bounce found its way back in her step and she hurried to her waiting car. She wouldn't be going back to the office as she originally intended after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Trust – Chapter 5

Pairing: SuperCorp and AgentReign

Rating: T

A/N: Another chapter for you all. I've also updated the previous chapters to fix some grammar and continuity errors, but no major changes.

* * *

She was so eager to get to work on the emitter that Lena did something that week that she hadn't done before. She took an unscheduled vacation. Kara called her, concerned that she might be sick, but Lena made a vague reference to a project she was working on and told her not to worry.

Lena would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous about it. Although she wanted to be with Kara physically, would the hero be on board with this idea? Would she think Lena was trying to get her defenseless and vulnerable?

Despite her reservations, she took up the project with gusto, having most of the items on hand already and having the rest rush shipped to her. It went better than she had anticipated, she was able to work it into her existing lighting, making it look like nothing special, unless you really looked closely.

She was satisfied with her work, and by Friday afternoon, she thought she deserved a break, and maybe a late lunch. As if reading her mind, (not a skill Kryptonians possessed, as far as she knew) her phone sent an alert from Kara.

Kara: Hey babe, did you get your project done?

Lena: Just about...

Lena: Is my favorite reporter free for lunch?

Kara: No, James has meetings today. ;)

Lena: Funny. Not.

Kara: I couldn't resist.

Kara: And yes, I'm done for the day. Can I take you out?

Lena: Noonan's? 20 minutes?

Kara: You are the perfect woman.

Lena: Don't tell my girlfriend that. She's the jealous type.

Kara: I bet I could take her ;)

Lena: See you in 15 now :)

She put aside the phone to get ready, oping for a sweater and jeans, a little more casual than her usual attire.

She made it to the restaurant only a few minutes after she expected, and Kara was already waiting patiently for her at their usual table by the window. When she saw Lena approaching, a smile broke out on her face, and she stood quickly to greet her with a hug.

"Hi babe," she whispered.

"Hi sweetie." Lena responded. They sat down, and were greeted by the server, who brought them both water.

"So tell me about your project," Kara requested, leaning in.

Lena hesitated. "It's not quite done," she hedged.

"But...?" Kara pressed.

"I think you'll like it, and you'll be the first to see it when it's ready." Lena finished. No actual lies or even falsehoods there. Lena sighed and relaxed a little.

Kara pouted. "You won't tell me even a hint?" 

"Nope," Lena said, raising an eyebrow. "That's what a surprise is."

"So it's a surprise then," Kara mused. "Ok, I'll try to be patient."

"Excuse me," A voice cut in. They both looked over to see a woman standing next to their table. "Are you Lena Luthor?"

"Yes," Lena said, wondering if she was about to be served.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Out to lunch with this... this trollop!" The woman was nearly shrieking. "Does Supergirl know?"

Kara looked at the woman in shock, and her gaze quickly switched to Lena who looked poised, despite the accusations being hurled at them.

"Yes, she does." Lena said calmly. "Miss Danvers is a friend of ours. Supergirl would have been here too, but she's tied up at the moment. And my relationship with Supergirl does not mean I stop having friendships. Nor am I obligated to answer for who I choose to keep company with. But thank you for your judgmental attitude. Always nice to see the public jumping to inaccurate conclusions. Have a nice afternoon now." She turned back to Kara, face impassive, as the woman sputtered and walked away. The hush that had settled over the patrons slowly dissipated, and conversations picked back up.

"Umm," Kara said quietly. Lena looked calm, but Kara could see the twitch in her jaw that meant she was fuming. "Do you want to get out of here?" Kara asked her seriously.

"No, what I want is to have a pleasant meal with my girlfriend. But that seems to be not on the menu here."

"Let me take you somewhere else. We'll go back to your place, I'll get your favorites... and we can just be together with no drama, or pressure." Kara suggested. Lena looked disappointed, but nodded tersely.

Kara stood, and spoke briefly to the manager, who was apologizing profusely for the woman's outburst. Kara nodded and reassured him with a hand on his arm, but Lena could hear her still making their excuses and then they were outside.

Kara said nothing as they walked the few blocks back to Lena's place. She could tell Lena was stewing, and in all honesty, she wasn't sure what she could say to make her feel better. When they got into the elevator, Kara finally turned to her.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. That was... terrible. And I'll understand, if this is too much. Dating me... it's just not worth it-"

Lena cut her off by pulling her into her arms. She hugged Kara tightly, refusing to let go, even when the elevator chimed with their floor. She walked backwards, still holding her girlfriend. Kara let herself be led to the apartment door in this awkward fashion, and when the door shut behind them, Lena fused their lips together.

Kara was happy to give in to her demands, but only for a few seconds before she needed to see Lena.

"What happened was not your fault. And you are worth it. I will say it every day until you believe it," Lena told her reverently.

"But Lena," Kara argued, looking sad. "If you were dating Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl, that wouldn't have been an issue."

"But then," Lena shot back. "I wouldn't get to let Supergirl land on my balcony and kiss me. Or... bring me coffee at work. Or fly in and carry me off to sexy dates."

Kara thought on that for a moment, and Lena continued.

"There are two very different women I love. Luckily for me, they are one amazing package." Lena smiled at Kara, kissing her again.

This time, Kara was feeling better, so she let Lena continue. The hero steered them towards Lena's bedroom, distracting Lena with fervent kisses across her neck and collar bone. When she reached Lena's bed, she stopped suddenly.

"Lena?" She asked. "Why are there tools all over your bed?" Lena swore under breath. She completely forgot she hadn't had a chance to clean up from installing the emitters.

"Surprise?" she tried. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to have this conversation.

* * *

Alex nervously knocked at Sam's door. After their great first date, and Lena's insistence that Sam wanted to hear from her, she'd plucked up the courage and called to ask for a second date. After some debate, they settled on a rather tame movie date, with one caveat; Alex insisted that she bring Ruby with them.

Ruby was almost bouncing when she opened the door to greet Alex. They exchanged a smile, Ruby's gleeful, Alex's slightly shy.

"Come in, Mom's still getting ready. She's been hogging the mirror for hours," Ruby lamented. Alex chuckled slightly. Sam's reply echoed down the hallway.

"I heard that!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. She threw herself dramatically on the couch, crossing her arms. Alex joined her, bemused at her antics.

"You must be special, because I've never seen her do this," Ruby whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked. "How is she usually?"

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno... she never tells me if she's going on dates. But she never spends this long getting ready. Like ever."

Alex assimilated this information, nodding slowly. "Well I hope she's almost done, we have a movie to get to."

"You two better not be talking about me in here," Sam said from the doorway, hand on her hip. Alex stood instantly.

"Of course not," she assured, shooting Ruby a wink. The girl giggled and nodded at Sam.

"Hmm," Sam said, looking suspicious. "Conspiring?"

"Never. Wouldn't dream of it," Alex responded. "You look amazing."

"Flattery will completely distract me. Good work." Sam joined them in the living room. "Ready to go?" She asked them.

"Ready," Ruby said, standing up.

"So what are we seeing?" Alex asked them, opening the front door while Sam and Ruby grabbed their jackets.

"The new dance cheerleading movie that came out last week!" Ruby said excitedly, leading the way out of the apartment. Alex made a face.

"Hey, you said let her pick." Sam shrugged. Alex laughed as they followed the exuberant girl out.

"I did," Alex admitted. "But I'm sure I can endure it."

"Oh, wait until they start singing." Sam laughed.

"A singing, cheerleading, dance movie?" Alex sighed. "You probably will never let me take you out again."

"Nah, I'm used to Ruby's taste in movies. I usually don't get such good company joining me though," she said, taking Alex's hand.

"Are you guys coming?" Ruby asked impatiently, holding the elevator door open.

Sam chuckled and pulled Alex behind her. "You bet," she said, and the door closed behind them.

* * *

Ruby was happily singing along with about 75 other middle school aged shrieking girls in the audience. Alex had to admit it wasn't her ideal night, but it was worth it when she felt Sam's hand slip into hers, her thumb caressing Alex's. The agent was glad for the pounding bass and loud cheers, because it meant that Sam couldn't feel the way her pulse sped up at the simple contact.

"You're a saint for this," Sam leaned in close to whisper in Alex's ear.

"I expect an amazing third date out of it," Alex said back to her. Sam smiled and kissed her cheek.

They only had to put up with about another 45 minutes of the movie, and Alex found it much easier to deal while holding Sam's hand. When the house lights came up, Sam didn't let go, choosing to stay linked to the agent even though Ruby rolled her eyes and made gagging noises.

Alex took them out to ice cream after they'd escaped the crowd at the movie theater, deciding to walk the three blocks and enjoy the evening. Ruby was chattering excitedly about the movie, and Alex was struggling to keep up with her conversation. Suddenly, the girl turned to look at them with wide excited eyes.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you, I made the first cut for the soccer team!"

"No way!" Sam responded, matching her excitement.

"Yeah, and if I don't get cut in the next round, I'll get to play this season."

"Maybe we can set up some extra practices with the coach," Sam suggested. Ruby made a face.

"I don't want to practice with Coach Smith, he's weird. And old."

"Well you aren't going to pick up any skills from me," Sam reminded her.

"Mom can't play sports," Ruby told Alex.

"Why not?" Alex asked, then wished she hadn't. Maybe this was a little personal. Ruby laughed.

"She's too clumsy."

Alex had to laugh at Ruby's facial expression, and Sam gave her a look of mock indignation.

"I'm not that bad," she grumbled.

"She tried to play rec league volleyball a couple years ago and they kicked her off the team," Ruby told Alex.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Alex tried to keep the peace. "Besides, you are a beautiful dancer." She lightly took Sam's hand and twirled her around, catching her by her waist and dipping her. Sam's breath caught in her throat and she fought an overwhelming urge to kiss Alex right then. But it wasn't the right moment, in the middle of the sidewalk and with her daughter watching their every move. Alex gave her a knowing smile, taking in her intense expression, and released her, taking a step back to put some distance between them, at least for the moment.

"If you want someone to practice with, I used to play in high school." Alex offered to Ruby as they resumed their journey.

"Really?" Ruby asked. Alex nodded.

"Yep, varsity at Midvale and Allstate two years."

"Oh my god, can we mom? Please?"

"It's fine with me," Sam said easily.

Alex and Ruby spent the rest of the evening taking soccer. Plays, equipment, strategy... Sam honestly couldn't keep up, having no real knowledge of the sport. Although they were speaking a foreign language, she didn't feel left out; rather pleased that they got along so well. Sam had always made a point not to introduce dates to Ruby since they never seemed to pan out into anything more concrete, but Alex was somehow different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the agent had a way about her that put her at ease and made her trust easily.

When they reached the apartment, Ruby hugged Alex, much to her surprise and delight.

"Thanks for seeing the movie with us," she said. "I'll see you next week for practice."

"You bet, goodnight." Ruby practically skipped down the hall, calling back a goodnight to Sam, almost as an afterthought.

"I think she likes you better than me," Sam said with a pout, throwing her jacket on the couch.

"I am pretty awesome, and apparently, you are uncoordinated?" Alex teased, shrugging.

Sam tried to hit her with her purse, but Alex laughed and sidestepped her easily. Sam lost her balance, and Alex quickly steadied her.

"Ok, I guess that wasn't an exaggeration. Maybe you should quit while you're ahead." Alex suggested. She didn't let go of Sam's arm, and she didn't mind the contact one bit.

"Luckily I have you around to keep me safe," Sam said cheekily, making Alex blush, but nod. They were silent for a few moments, then Alex said what she'd been thinking about all day.

"My sister's having our monthly game night tomorrow night... would you want to come with me?" Alex asked. "I know it's short notice, and you don't need to feel like you have to or anything, I just thought-" Sam put a finger against Alex's lips to stop the ramble.

"I'd love to. Ruby's friend rescheduled their sleepover, so I'm kid free, and I definitely would like to spend my evening with you."

"Yeah?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Sam kissed her. Alex kissed her back, her hands on the other woman's cheeks, keeping her close. She threaded her fingers into Sam's long dark hair. Sam's hands on her hips pushed her back until she was pressed against the door.

"Mom?" Ruby called from her bedroom. Sam groaned into Alex's neck, and the agent chuckled in response.

"I'll be there in a minute, sweetie," Sam called back. She looked at Alex apologetically.

"To be continued?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," Alex confirmed. "I'll come pick you up at 6?"

"Nope," Sam responded. "I'll pick _you_ up at 6."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How chivalrous of you, Miss Arias."

"Not really," Sam admitted. "I'm just guessing we'll have less of a chance to be interrupted at your place."

Alex shot her a wolfish grin. "Big plans you want to fill me in on?"

"Nah, it's a surprise. You'll like it though," Sam predicted, kissing Alex's cheek.

"I'll like any plans that involve spending time with you."

"Charmer. I bet you say that to all the ladies," Sam teased.

"I'm only charming one woman, actually," Alex told her seriously.

"Does that make me your girlfriend?" Sam queried.

"Do you want it to mean that?" Alex asked slowly.

"Yes," Sam whispered. "I think I do."

Instantly, Alex's arms went around her, and then they were kissing deeply without conscious thought of who initiated it. It didn't matter, because it was what they both wanted.

"Mom?" Ruby called again. Sam broke away from Alex's kiss with some difficulty.

"Just a second," she called back.

Alex was smiling, despite the interruption.

"Tomorrow night," she whispered, stroking Sam's cheek. "Now go take care of your girl."

"I thought I was," Sam mumbled. Alex laughed and pushed her away.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Alex."

With one last look, the agent let herself out of the apartment. She took a few deep breaths as the door clicked shut behind her. 'Girlfriend,' she thought happily to herself.

* * *

"Umm... is this some sex thing I don't know about?" Kara asked, confused. Lena giggled a little.

"No, I needed the tools to install the surprise." She touched Kara's face softly. "But if it's not something you want, or it makes you uncomfortable in any way, please tell me so I can get rid of it?"

"You'll have to tell me what it is first," Kara pressed.

"Activate emitters, 20 percent." The lights above Lena glowed faintly, and Kara gasped.

"That's a red sun emitter!"

"Yes," Lena said. "It's voice activated, and will only respond to our two voice patterns. The level can be lowered or raised, and if the penthouse security alarm is tripped, it automatically disables itself, so you won't be defenseless."

"Lena," Kara whispered.

"I don't want you to worry about hurting me. But if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, please tell me, because I never want you to feel like that."

"No," Kara said immediately. "It's perfect. I can't believe I didn't think of it. We use this at the DEO so I can spar. It's not harmful, just humanizing. How did you know?"

"I had a really awkward conversation with your sister, and she gave me the specs."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "My sister had a conversation with you about us having sex?"

"Not in so many words," Lena explained. "But she did make me promise we would never speak about it ever."

"Now that I can believe. Hey!" Kara said suddenly.

"What?" Lena asked, startled.

"I completely forgot about my monthly game night until Winn reminded me yesterday. It's tomorrow night... you wouldn't want to come over, would you?" Kara asked her, nervous.

Lena smiled. How could she have thought for a moment that Kara didn't want her at her game night? "Of course I want to," Lena said, intertwining their fingers. "I'll have to play Kara Danvers' best friend, right?"

"Umm, no. You'll be my amazing girlfriend. It's just close friends, and they are all in the know." Kara smiled. "Which is convenient, because I will probably have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

"Oh really?" Lena asked, drawing closer to her.

"Mmm hmm," Kara mumbled. Lena's index fingers were in her belt loops, and Kara let her draw them together.

"You know," Lena said. "As hot as you are in your suit, and as good as you looked in my clothes, there's something about the cardigans and dress pants that just drives me wild."

"Are you sure it isn't the glasses?" Kara asked, her arms around Lena's shoulders.

"They don't hurt," Lena admitted. She slowly took off the glasses in question, tossing them onto the toolbox she used to call her bed.

"I suppose there's nothing stopping me from having my hands on you right here," Kara observed. Lena shook her head.

"Nothing that I can think of," she responded airily.

Kara smiled, letting her hands slowly move downward over Lena's back. Lena grinned in response and tugged the belt loops until there was no space left between their bodies. Kara bit her lip,

"Too much?" Lena asked, immediately relaxing her grip. Kara shook her head.

"Emitters to 50 percent?" Kara said uncertainly. The lights brightened.

Lena lifted one eyebrow. Kara shrugged.

"We should probably give it a trial test run."

"I'm all yours." Lena promised. "Just don't throw me on this bed, because I'll end up with a concussion from the wrenches."

Kara laughed, and hid her face in the crook of Lena's neck. "Oh babe."

"Hey, if I had known you would end up here, I would have cleaned up first." Lena said.

"Let's clean up later. I'll settle for a kiss and cuddling on the couch until I have to go back to work."

"Skip work. Stay here with me. We'll make dinner and binge watch Friends."

"I can't skip work," Kara argued.

"Your boss is totally cool with it." Lena pointed out.

Kara rolled her eyes at the CEO. "It's not my Catco work I have to do... this is Supergirl related. C'mon boss lady." She tugged Lena towards the door, but stopped just short of it. "Emitters off?" The lights shut off instantly. "Ok, that's pretty cool," she admitted, and Lena smirked.

"I'll install one in your apartment if you want," she offered.

"How completely selfless of you," Kara teased.

Lena was unrepentant. "Call it a gift for both of us."

"Let's try yours out first, since you put so much work into it." Kara suggested. "Maybe... tomorrow night?" She said quietly, biting her lip nervously.

Lena touched her cheek softly. "I'm happy with whatever. Just being with you, and getting to kiss you... I'm living my dream."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so accommodating. Maybe I need you to push me into something that makes me a little nervous." Kara said, looking down.

"Nope." Lena said seriously, making Kara look up at her. "That's not how this relationship, or any good relationship works. It only works if we are both completely comfortable and we both want something to happen. I want you to be sure. I never want you to regret a moment of our time together."

"I won't. I could never. I love you, Lena." Kara said emphatically.

"And I love you too, which is why this is so important." Lena hugged her, and Kara sighed at the warmth and feeling from her girlfriend.

Kara pulled back, touching Lena's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She backed away from Lena, slowly unbuttoning her shirt to show the familiar blue and red underneath. In a whirl that Lena's human eyes couldn't follow, the rest of Kara's outfit was off, folded neatly on the coffee table, and she was floating above the balcony.

"Leaving your clothes here?" Lena asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Gives me an excuse to pop in for them later," Kara said with a wink. Have a good afternoon, Miss Luthor."

"You forgot something," Lena called. Kara frowned, and landed back down. Lena strode to her, and kissed her deeply.

"You forgot that."

"Oh," Kara said, a little dewy-eyed.

"Have a good afternoon, Supergirl." With that, Lena turned on her heel, confident that Kara was watching her every move.


	6. Chapter 6

Trust – Chapter 6

Pairing: SuperCorp and AgentReign

Rating: STRONG M

A/N: When I say "Strong M". I mean it. Use your discretion if that's not your thing. After this chapter, I intend to follow some story lines from season 3, most notably the "Reign" shenanigans, with my own spin.

* * *

Lena dismissed her driver after he dropped her off outside Kara's apartment. She was certain that she wouldn't be requiring his services for the rest of the night. 'Hopefully,' she thought. She could always snag a cab back to the penthouse if she had to.

Despite the fact that she knew everyone who was going to be there tonight, she still was feeling a sense of trepidation at the prospect of spending the evening with Kara's friends. Would they be as welcoming now that she and Kara were together? She tapped her foot nervously as the elevator rose.

She paused for a heartbeat before knocking, taking one deep breath to steady her nerves. Before she could bring her fist down, the door flew open. "Lena!" Kara said excitedly, pulling her inside and into her arms.

Lena chuckled at her reaction, relaxing into her strong embrace.

"Geez, let the woman inside," James said from the living room, laughing with Winn. "She's not going to escape."

"No, she's not," Kara agreed. "I'm fast enough to catch her if she tries." She pulled back to grin at Lena. "Just kidding," she said clarified.

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere. Someone mentioned Monopoly, and I've been waiting to demolish you all."

"Oh, you think you can take me?" Kara asked in mock indignation.

"Baby, I'm a Luthor. World domination is in my blood."

"Traditionally, when a Luthor and a prominent member of the Kryptonian House of El square off, it doesn't end well for the House of Luthor."

"You haven't faced me yet," Lena said arrogantly. "My brother can't match me on his best day."

"That I believe." Kara agreed. "But don't you remember I've also defeated Superman? This will be a contest of champions."

"Hmm, and what does the winner of this battle for the ages get?" Lena asked her. "Care to make it interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kara asked, biting her lip. Lena almost buckled at the sight, but she steeled herself, leaned in close to Kara to avoid the listening ears from the living room, and whispered back to Kara.

"The winner gets to... take the lead... in whatever activities we get up to later."

Kara's eyes darkened perceptively at the implications. "Deal!" she said quickly and more loudly than she had intended. James and Winn glanced in their direction, and Kara blushed.

"So who's up for Monopoly tonight?" she asked breathlessly.

Winn and James groaned.

"Is J'onn coming tonight?" Winn asked. Kara shook her head.

"No, he's got work at the DEO unfortunately. Alex will be here though."

Winn nodded. "I'll set the board up."

"And I'll make popcorn!" Kara beamed. She practically danced into the kitchen, and Lena followed to offer help. Kara had the bag in the microwave started, and she turned to see Lena. "Now we just have to wait for a few minutes. Any ideas how we can pass the time?" Kara asked, twirling the end of her hair and smirking. Lena took the hint and kissed her gently, angling them away from prying eyes in the living room. Kara was so engrossed in the kiss that she didn't hear the door open, until Alex shrieked across the kitchen.

"Kara!"

They broke apart, stunned for a minute. Sam was standing next to Alex, her mouth gaped open looking at Lena. "I, umm, brought my girlfriend... hope that's cool." Alex muttered, slightly horrified that they'd walked into this.

"I can explain," Lena said quickly, shooting a look at Sam.

"Girlfriend?" Kara asked at the same time, crossing her arms and looking from Alex to Sam. "When did that happen?"

"Umm, best friend sidebar?" Sam requested, darting over to pull Lena aside.

"Sam, before you start-"

"Lee, what are you thinking? I know you've had a crush on Kara forever, and I can't blame you, but this isn't really fair to Supergirl," she hissed.

Lena didn't know how to answer her, just looking down and trying not to give anything away. But if there's anything that Luthors are good at, it's hiding their feelings.

"Supergirl is wonderful, but Kara is everything I've ever dreamed of, and I can't-" Lena was cut off for the second time in as many minutes when Kara put a gentle hand on her arm.

"So you're dating my sister." She addressed Sam seriously.

"Yes, Alex is an amazing woman, and I'm feeling pretty lucky that she likes me too," Sam admitted.

"You must be pretty wonderful yourself, if Alex likes you and you're Lena's best friend. I hope I can trust you?" Kara directed the question not only to Sam, but also Lena and Alex. Lena understood instantly, and nodded.

"I would trust Sam with my life," she said honestly.

"And since I would trust you with mine, I'll extend the same courtesy to Ms. Arias." Kara unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, revealing the well known crest. Sam gasped.

"Lena Luthor, you lucky bitch, getting everything you want." Lena gave a full bodied laugh, deeper than any Kara had heard previously.

"You're one to talk, landing yourself a bad ass secret agent." Lena raised one eyebrow.

Sam shrugged, linking her arm with Alex's. "I mean, yeah, Supergirl's ok, but have you seen Alex Danvers on a motorcycle?" She gave her date a sly smile, which Alex returned with a grin.

"So, game night." Alex cut in. "What are we playing?"

"Monopoly," Kara said. Alex groaned.

"I hate Monopoly," she complained. "You somehow always win."

"Well today is your lucky day, Agent Danvers," Lena said quickly. "Because we are playing partners, and you get Kara."

"Why don't we play couples?" Alex argued. Lena looked at her pointedly.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to James and Winn."

"Thank you, Lena!" James cut in. "Does that mean you'll be my partner tonight?"

"Oh absolutely not," Lena said. "I get Sam. She's as cutthroat as I am when it comes to Monopoly, and I intend to win."

"You are taking this pretty seriously. Did you make a bet again?" Sam asked her. "I still remember last time when you bet against Bill Gates and wagered your vacation homes."

Kara and Alex exchanged a look of incredulity.

Lena shrugged. "I still let him stay in my new Hawaiian beach house. Occasionally." She grinned.

"Ok," Winn said slowly. "Billionaire Monopoly betting. I thought bragging rights were worth playing for, but what do I know?"

They settled in then, Lena whispering strategy conspiratorially to Sam. Kara watched them closely, but they showed no signs of cheating.

Despite their adherence to game rules, it quickly became apparent that Sam and Lena were an unbeatable combination. James and Winn were dispatched after the first 45 minutes of the game, having bought only two railroads and the electric company. They were content to sit back and watch the women duke it out.

Alex liked to buy only certain properties, and Kara tended to buy everything and deal later for what she needed. This led to a few arguments about which properties were sound investments, and Lena could taste the victory with every squabble.

Although they took an early lead, a string of bad luck involving some rough chance cards nearly bankrupted Sam and Lena. They pulled it out though, after Kara and Alex had the bad misfortune to land on Illinois with a hotel. After that, it was downhill for the hero and her sister, and when the final property had been mortgaged (Baltic Ave), Lena whooped triumphantly and hugged Sam.

"A new record," Lena said happily. "Only took us 2 hours."

"We appreciate your effort," Sam told Alex sportingly. "But there was no way you could beat two CEOs at Monopoly."

Alex sniffed dramatically. "I hope I'm getting a nice consolation prize." Sam got a wicked glint in her eyes and leaned in to whisper something in her ear that Lena couldn't hear.

Alex went bright red, and Kara with her super senses couldn't avoid overhearing, and she blushed too and choked on the water she was drinking.

"On that note," Winn said, surveying the group. "I think I'm calling it an early night."

"Yeah," James added. "I think they'll be all set without us. We can do some patrolling." Kara stood to hug them both and try to tempt them into one more game, but they both shook their heads and promised they'd be at the next game night.

"Well the party sure broke up fast," Lena commented.

"Sam's fault." Kara said. Sam held her hands up.

"I didn't do anything except excel at board games."

"And make inappropriate comments to my sister. Don't forget, I've got super hearing." Kara complained. Sam shrugged, not concerned.

"Well," Alex said suddenly, rising. "It's getting late, so we'll get out of your hair."

"It's 8:30," Lena pointed out.

"What are you, the clock police?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"You don't have to make excuses," Kara soothed. "We get it. Go be couple-y."

"Thanks," Sam told her. "You guys want to meet for brunch tomorrow?"

"Mmm, yes. 10?"

"Better make it 11," Sam said, her mouth twitching up in a barely contained grin. Lena smothered a laugh. Alex was turning a deep shade of red, and Kara couldn't help the sly smile she gave her.

"Goodnight," Kara said as they retreated. Lena slipped her arm around her waist and she leaned closer to her girlfriend. When the door clicked shut, Kara sighed and buried her face into Lena's neck.

"Shall we clean up?" Lena asked her, surveying the room. Kara groaned.

"No way. Cleaning is the last thing I want to do."

"What's the first thing you want to do?" Lena asked her.

"You." The answer sprang to Kara's mind and out her mouth before she could stop it.

"By all means, Ms. Danvers." Lena retorted just as quickly. "My place?"

"You did build me a nice present there I've been dying to try out," Kara pointed out. Lena hummed in approval. "Just let me grab a change of clothes and I'll fly us over."

"You won't be needing any clothes."

"Promises, promises."

"Don't forget that I won our bet," Lena crossed her arms as Kara rejoined her holding an overnight bag. "Which means I've got plans for us."

"I can't wait to find out what they are." Kara bit her lip, eyes lighting up.

"Up, up, and away then, Supergirl." Lena smirked at her. Kara wasted no time, scooping Lena up, and floating into the night, her girl tucked safely in her arms.

* * *

Alex's front door flew open, crashing against the wall as the two women practically fell into the apartment, lost in each other.

"Whoops," Sam muttered.

"Don't care," Alex gasped. Sam's mouth had trailed down her neck, and further words were beyond her. Sam smiled into her neck, and moved them close enough to push the door shut, throwing the lock, and holding Alex tightly against it.

"Bed?" Sam whispered. Alex shook her head.

"Couch is closer." Sam felt herself propelled backwards as Alex's strong arms wrapped around her hips. When they reached the couch, Alex spun around and sat, tugging Sam into her lap without breaking their kiss.

Sam shifted slightly, moving her thigh between Alex's legs, pressing against her core. Alex moaned deeply, her hands gripping Sam's hips, holding her in place.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm not going anywhere." Sam teased.

"Oh god, I hope not," Alex gasped, running her fingers up Sam's torso. She quickly grew frustrated at the fabric in the way, and pushed her shirt up to touch taut skin. Sam grinned and took off the garment, treating Alex to a view she would never tire of.

Alex gazed at her reverently, hesitant to move. She was struck by a sudden wave of affection, and she raised her hand to stroke gently across Sam's cheek. She linked their fingers, leaning into Alex's touch. Sam leaned in, and kissed Alex gently, the barest of touches.

"I don't want to rush this," Alex said, resting her forehead against the CEO's. "I want to take our time, and kiss every inch of you. I want to feel you against me, and I want to make you feel so good."

"I want that too, Alex." Sam responded quietly. "But if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to lose my mind."

Alex smiled, looking up at Sam. Her fingers trailed down Sam's bare sides, and she shuddered at the feeling. Impatient with Alex's tentative touches, the CEO grasped her hands, and cupped them around her bra-clad breasts.

"Touch me, please," she begged. She squirmed, pressing her thigh once more against Alex, who felt the last shred of self control she was holding onto dissipate. She pulled Sam flush against her, feeling her heart pounding, and heat from her center warming her thigh. Sam moaned appreciatively, wrapping her arms around Alex's back to keep them together. Alex's hands went to her backside, and she pivoted, cradling Sam as rested her prone on the couch.

"Off," Sam requested, tugging Alex's shirt. Her jacket had already been shrugged off, dropped unceremoniously behind the couch. Alex let her remove it, parting her lips from Sam's neck only long enough for it to come completely off, then she was moving steadily down the CEO's clavicle, her tongue peeking out to dance along the swell of her breast, where the bra still hid its contents. She nipped over the fabric, lips seeking out the hardened nub. When she reached her destination, Sam groaned, her fingers weaving into Alex's hair, and scratching against her scalp.

Even through the lace, the sensation was amazing, and Sam wanted, no, _needed_ to feel it without the barrier. She pushed Alex back just enough to reach behind herself and unclip it, letting the straps fall down her shoulders, and shrugging it off. Alex didn't need instructions; she resumed her previous actions, loving Sam's responsiveness to her touch, to her lips and tongue.

The agent went to push Sam down, with every intention of moving her lips further downwards, but then stopped suddenly.

"Alex," Sam whined. "Please."

"I promise I'll take care of you, but let's move this to the bed? I don't want our first time to a quickie on the couch."

Sam smiled, and shifted to stand, tugging Alex by the hand along with her, completely unashamed by her naked torso. Alex followed in her wake, a little dazed by the beauty in front of her.

Sam crawled backwards to the middle of Alex's large bed, giving her a look that was pure brazen desire.

"You better hurry up and get over here, or I'll take care of this without you," she threatened. Alex nearly moaned aloud. Seeing her reaction, Sam smirked, "We can explore that particular fantasy at a later date," she promised.

Alex wasted no time resuming her previous position, albeit with much more room to maneuver. The CEO gasped out her appreciation at Alex's attentions, and hummed in pleasure when those lips traveled downwards over her abs. Alex looked up at her, tongue dipping below the waist of her pants, and Sam nodded her assent.

Alex tugged the dark material off quickly, taking her panties along with them. When Sam was finally naked in front of her, she couldn't help taking a moment to soak in the sight. Sam leaned on her elbows, looking back at Alex with undisguised want. Alex gave her a grin, and leaned back in to kiss her deeply. Sam's arms wrapped around her, and Alex dropped her thigh to provide some much needed relief, and she earned a moan for her trouble.

Sam was grinding against her, and Alex gripped her hips to aid her efforts.

"I want you," Sam groaned out.

"You've got me," Alex responded quickly. "I'm right here." The next gyration of Sam's hips, Alex pulled back just enough to slip her hand between them, gently stroking Sam's overheated folds. Sam's grip tightened on her shoulders, and Alex's questing fingers made contact with her engorged clit.

"Yes," Sam begged. "Please." Alex pressed down harder, swirling a circle over it, before pulling back. Sam bit her lip, trying to move closer to Alex even as she pulled away.

"No," she groaned.

Alex kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear, "Patience. We have all night."

"I swear to God if you don't touch me right now, I will explode."

"You will explode," Alex promised devilishly. "But on my tongue instead." She stalked down the length of Sam, settling between her thighs and wetting her lips.

"Holy hell," Sam swore, as Alex parted her with a questing tongue. Sam's mind shut down after that, she could feel Alex moving over her, drawing out time with languid strokes, and bringing her higher and higher to a peak she craved. But then her tongue slowed down.

"Alex, damn it, I'm so close," she begged. Alex grinned against her.

"I know, baby." And then the agent entered her swiftly with two fingers, and wrapped her lips around Sam's clit simultaneously, sucking roughly, and laving over it with her tongue.

Sam's orgasm slammed into her, so quick and powerful that she couldn't even make a sound. She tightened around Alex's fingers, and Alex slowed her motions, drawing the sensations out as long as possible. She reached one hand up, gripping the headboard as if to ground her, as she was sure she might float away at any moment.

When she came back into awareness, Alex lay next to her, propped up on one shoulder and grinning cockily down at her.

"Someone looks proud," Sam pointed out.

"Shouldn't I be?" Alex asked, shrugging.

"Yes," Sam responded instantly, kissing her deeply, moaning a bit when she tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips. "Also, someone is still mostly dressed."

"You gonna fix that?"

"Mmm hmm. Slowly. One piece of clothing at a time. Payback for all the teasing."

"It's not teasing if I take care of you. It's just foreplay," Alex argued.

"Well, prepare yourself for some lengthy foreplay. Turnabout is fair play." Sam smiled wickedly.

* * *

At Lena's penthouse, Kara had flown them in the balcony, not stopping her flight until Lena was lying on her bed, Kara hovering lightly above her.

"Get down here, Supergirl," Lena commanded, beckoning her with a finger. Kara settled next to her, looking at her with fire in her eyes. Lena kissed her then, letting her fingers tangle in those blonde locks that stalked her dreams, and Kara lost herself in the deep kiss. Lena moved until she was straddling the hero. She looked down at Kara affectionately.

"You've got me, Lena. What are you gonna do with me?" she asked breathlessly.

Lena's smile widened. "Mmm, I think you'll enjoy it." She nipped Kara's ear playfully.

"That's vague," she complained.

Lena pursed her lips. "First, I'm going to take off this cute outfit you're wearing. Then I intend to kiss every inch of your glorious body."

"Definitely liking it so far."

"I'll tell you the rest as we go," Lena promised, reaching down to pull the shirt off her. Kara lifted up to make it easier, smiling up at Lena as her hair got caught in the fabric. Lena tugged it free, smoothing her hair back as she rejoined their lips.

"I hope this plan of yours also involves less clothing for you too."

Lena shrugged. "It's not essential to my plans, actually."

"You aren't going to let me touch you?" Kara pouted.

"Not yet. Not until after I'm done with you."

"Lena!" Kara groaned. The CEO's lips and tongue were currently trailing down the side of her neck. "Please?" She could feel Lena's smirk against her.

"I won, fair and square. Are you going back our deal?" She questioned, looking up at Kara, who was biting her lip.

"No," Kara conceded. "But can I negotiate for you to be just as naked as I am?"

Lena pretended to think. "I suppose I can accommodate that request." Her shirt joined Kara's on the floor. The hero settled back down, appeased. Lena resumed her course, kissing the swell of Kara's breast. She felt and heard Kara's sharp intake of breath, then Kara spoke.

"Emitters activate. 50 percent." A faint red glow washed over them both. "Just in case," Kara said apologetically to Lena.

"That's what I built them for," Lena reassured her. "Do you feel ok?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I feel fine. Great," she said too quickly, willing Lena to continue.

Lena cocked her head. "Really?"

"I mean, I feel a little weak, but that's normal to feel under a red sun, since I've been so used to a yellow one." she said seriously. "I want you, Lena. I want to be with you. Right now."

"You'll tell me, if something doesn't feel right?" Lena asked, cupping her cheek, and looking into those intense Kryptonian eyes.

"Of course," Kara promised. "And you'll do the same? In case the emitter isn't strong enough? I don't want to hurt you."

"Always," Lena responded instantly. Their lips met, softly, and it was enough to quiet their individual fears. "Now, where was I?"

"You've used that line before," Kara commented.

"It worked last time," Lena pointed out. She reached behind Kara's back, unclipping her bra and pulling it off the hero.

"It's gonna work for you this time too," Kara admitted. Lena laughed, a deep, happy sound that made Kara delighted to hear from the normally controlled woman.

"Shh," Lena admonished. "I'm trying to execute my plan."

"My big, bad Luthor has an evil plan?" Kara bit her lip.

"Does that turn you on?" Lena asked. Kara lifted one eyebrow and nodded. "We can explore that particular fantasy another night, I promise." Kara was going to protest again, but Lena's lips wrapped around her nipple and the only noise she could make was a breathy moan.

Lena made good on her words from before. As every bit of Kara's creamy skin was revealed to her, Lena worshiped it with her lips and tongue. Kara was overheated when her pants came off, and struggling to even breathe when she was finally naked beneath the Luthor. True to her agreement, as she took each bit of clothing off the hero, she took her own off as well, leaving them on equal footing, and fueling Kara's desire for the other woman even further.

She forced her voice not to shake and mumbled out, "What's the next part of your plan?"

Lena tilted her chin up to meet her eyes, and waited a beat to be sure she had Kara's full attention.

"First, I'm going to trail my fingers down and see just how wet you are for me," Lena whispered. "Then I'm going to rub you so softly with my thumb, in just the right place, until you come undone for me." She let her hand wander downwards, and Kara moaned loudly when she made contact, just as she said she would. "And then I'm going to make you come twice more. Once on my tongue, and then with my fingers in you." Kara shuddered at both her ministrations and the promise of more to come. "I want to kiss you, Kara, and I want to look in your eyes when you hit that first peak."

Kara struggled to keep her eyes open and looking at Lena, and her fingers gripped Lena's shoulders, grounding her, and holding them together.

"It's going to be quick, I'm so close," Kara warned her, resting her forehead against Lena's.

"That's ok, baby, come for me." Lena responded instantly, kissing the hero and quickening her motions.

"Lena." Kara gasped, pulling back. Her mouth fell open in a silent 'O'.

"I've got you, I've got you." Lena repeated.

With one final touch, Kara cried out and buried her face in Lena's neck. Lena's free hand held her tightly, while the other continued with light circles over her clit to draw the sensation out and bring Kara down slowly.

When the spasms subsided, Lena's hand trailed up, cradling Kara's hip and angling their bodies more closely together. Kara was panting in her neck, the harsh breath raising goosebumps over Lena's overheated skin, but she refused to allow the sensation to distract her from her ultimate goal of Kara's total satisfaction. This was just the beginning.

Kara's breathing was starting to even out, and she lifted her face away from Lena's neck to look at her. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Whats wrong?" Lena asked, alarmed. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Kara said. "That was just so... I've never felt like that before."

"Emotional?" Lena asked, understanding.

"It was all so much."

"Too much?" Lena asked hesitantly. Kara shook her head.

"No. It was amazing Lee. I didn't know it would feel so... intimate," she settled on finally. "I loved it. And I love you." She stroked Lena's cheek, and kissed her deeply, trying to convey all the emotion she felt in that single act. It would never be enough, she realized. There was more feeling than there were words or actions able to express them.

"I love you too," Lena responded when they broke apart a few minutes later. "And I hope you're ready for round two?"

Kara gasped. "Another? How much of that do you think I can take?"

"Three," Lena reminded her. "I have faith in your stamina." She kissed Kara's cheek, and shimmied down her body, stopping to pay homage to the rippling muscles of her abdomen. "God, these are hot," she mumbled. Kara giggled.

"An ab girl, huh?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Can't wait until I get to explore you," Kara grumbled.

"Patience is a virtue." Lena moved lower, kissing just below her bellybutton, moving closer to her ultimate goal.

"Not one I have currently," Kara retorted, writhing from the touches that were so close to where she wanted them.

"Shaved?" Lena asked her, gazing up at Kara from in between her thighs. Kara shook her head.

"No, Kryptonians don't grow pubic hair." Kara explained.

"Damn alien perfection. I have to get waxed every month." Lena kissed the inside of her thigh, teasing lightly, and Kara bit her lip, a low whine in the back of her throat. Her tongue moved just to the right, teasing along Kara's neat slit.

"Is this what you want?"

"I want you, all of you."

"You've got that," Lena whispered against her. Her tongue darted through soaked folds, getting her first taste, and she couldn't stop the pleased moan that involuntarily escaped.

"Oh, fuck, Lena." Kara gasped out, her hands automatically falling to cradle Lena's head and keep her in place, although Lena had no intention of stopping. She explored Kara's full length, dancing around the edges, sucking on an engorged lip, and cupping her tongue to gather up the copious wetness, and smear it over the hero's pulsing clit.

Kara's scream of pleasure told her she'd found the mark, and it only increased in volume when she sucked it in between her lips, tapping it with her tongue. Kara's grip tightened in her hair, almost to the point of pain, when Kara seemed to return to herself and realize.

"Emitter to 75%," she gasped out. Lena smiled. Even in the throes of their passion, Kara couldn't help but worry for her safety. The lights above hummed more loudly, and Lena did the same, making Kara gyrate her hips, seeking firmer pressure from the woman above her. Lena was happy to provide it, hands snaking around the blonde's hips to hold her in place.

"Lena, I need..." Kara whispered. The CEO slowed, pulling away from Kara slightly.

"Yes, baby?" She looked up at Kara expectantly.

"I need..." She trailed off. Lena looked her over, realizing her hands were clenched in the sheets at her sides.

One of Lena's hands reached up, grasping Kara's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I'm right here." She didn't look away from Kara's flushed face as she lowered herself back down to the hero's dripping need.

Kara's hand shook as Lena redoubled her efforts, and they didn't break eye contact until Kara went suddenly stiff, her whole body tensing. Lena didn't stop, just continued until Kara screamed out her name, and gripped her hand so tightly, Lena thought she might need a cast.

"Lena," Kara breathed out. She tugged on Lena's hand, and she crawled her way back up Kara's body, smoothing her hair back over her sweaty forehead. Kara's arms wrapped around Lena's back, pressing their bodies tightly together. "Lena," Kara said again.

"Hi sweetie," Lena whispered against her neck.

"Hi," Kara responded, kissing her cheek.

"You ok?" Lena asked quietly.

"Am I ok?" Kara repeated. "Umm, I don't know if we were just having different experiences a minute ago, but I think ok is a bit of an understatement."

Lena chuckled, nuzzling her cheek, and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara said, kissing her exuberantly. "Can I show you how much?" She asked hopefully.

"Soon," Lena promised, cupping her cheek. "I've almost completed my three part plan."

"Your three part plan is ambitious. You're overestimating my stamina." Kara warned.

Lena shook her head. "I don't think I am. You're my hero, Kara Danvers."

"I love when you say that," Kara admitted, brushing her fingers across Lena's face. "It's like you see me, all of me, and that's just not something I'm used to."

"I do see you, and I feel you, and I love you for it."

"Oh Lena," Kara said, tears filling her eyes. She'd never felt so cared for and loved before.

"Now, if you're up for it, I'd like to complete my mission." She trailed her hand down Kara's chest.

"Wait," Kara said, stilling her hand. Lena stopped instantly.

"What's wrong? I won't do anything you don't want me to," Lena promised.

"No... it's just... Emitters to 100%." Kara said.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked. "That leaves you basically human."

"I'm sure. I want to feel everything with you. And... I don't want to run the risk of hurting you."

"You won't. I trust you." Lena said easily.

"Consider it a precaution."

"I just want you to be comfortable." Lena stressed.

"With you, I am." Kara said simply, and kissed her.

She moved their joined hands back down, encouraging Lena to continue. Kara kept her hand over Lena's as she cupped her overheated mound.

Kara tried not to squirm, and Lena noticed her eagerness. She smiled, kissing Kara soundly and gently ran her fingers through the wetness left behind from their night.

"Is this ok?" Lena asked, pausing with one finger hovering against Kara, waiting to hear her say it.

"Please, Lena, yes," Kara stuttered out. Lena eased her finger deeper, slowly, giving Kara time to adjust and watching her face for any signs of discomfort. She found nothing but want and pleasure painting the Kryptonian's features, and curled her finger upwards to stroke against the hero firmly.

"Mmm," Kara moaned. "Yes."

"Does that feel good?"

"I want more," Kara begged.

"Are you sure, baby?" Lena asked seriously. "You're so tight, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, Lena?" Kara asked. "I'll tell you if it's too much."

Lena hesitated, but the look on Kara's face made her resolve fail, and she slid her finger free of Kara, to join it with her middle finger. She paused a moment, and Kara writhed below her, reaching down to her hand to coax her into moving. Lena rested her forehead against Kara's, watching her face as she worked her way into Kara's tight heat.

Kara gasped, and Lena stilled instantly, worried, but Kara's eyes met hers and she nodded, and Lena pressed on, marveling at the feel and heat surrounding her.

"Baby, you feel amazing," Lena whispered.

"That's my line," Kara gasped out, clutching at Lena's shoulders. Lena felt the Kryptonian's walls fluttering around her, and she curled her fingers more, foregoing the thrusting motion in favor of a firm massage. She adjusted in the tight confines, and when Kara screamed "Fuck!" and clenched her arms around Lena harder, Lena knew she'd found her mark. She kept up her momentum, persevering through for Kara's sake. Her breath caught when Kara's walls pulsed around her and nearly pushed her fingers out. She knew she must be close.

Her thumb reached up, strong against Kara's straining clit. Her face was bright red, and she was biting her lip so hard, Lena worried she might make herself bleed.

"Breath, babe," Lena coaxed her. "I'm here with you." Kara released her lip with an audible pop, taking a deep shaking breath.

"Lena," Kara groaned out. Lena leaned in close, whispering in the hero's ear.

"I want you to come for me. From my fingers inside you. I want to feel it, Kara Zor-El."

Kara shuddered, and muffling her scream in the crook of Lena's neck, came hard for Lena.

The CEO could feel a fresh rush of wetness gush over her hand, and she felt a sense of pride that Kara trusted her enough to surrender completely in her arms.

She held Kara close to her, pressing kisses against her face and hair. Kara was clearly spent, shaking and whimpering a little. Lena slowly eased herself out of Kara, and the hero groaned at the loss. Lena's now free arm cradled Kara to her, turning them over so Kara's weight rested on top of her.

"Lee?" Kara sad quietly.

"Yes sweetie?" Lena asked her, still stroking her hair.

"Do I get to touch you now?" She asked sleepily.

Lena smiled. "After you rest a little while."

"Ok," Kara responded, letting her eyes shut. She was asleep almost instantly.

"Emitters off." Lena said quietly. The lights dimmed instantly. She kissed Kara's cheek gently, and closed her eyes. In that moment, everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Trust

Pairing: SuperCorp & AgentReign

Rating: M

A/N: After an incredibly long break on this story, I got some inspiration and pounded out another chapter. This one deals with the Reign storyline, but it is altered slightly, because I don't love all of it from the show. Hopefully, my version makes sense and you enjoy it too. Happy reading.

* * *

Lena woke up to the most wonderful feeling. She became gradually aware of a soft hand running down her arm. She smiled and kept her eyes closed as she felt lips graze her bare stomach.

"I know you're awake," Kara called, looking at her fondly. Lena's eyes opened, and she looked down at the blonde goddess.

"Still feels like a dream," Lena countered.

"It would be a dream if you hadn't let me fall asleep last night," Kara shot back.

"Sorry," Lena shrugged.

"You don't sound remotely sorry," Kara whispered, kissing lower. "Don't worry, I intend to remedy the problem."

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked breathlessly.

"As long as you have no objections?" Kara questioned, pausing to look up at her.

"None whatsoever," Lena clarified.

"Good," Kara said, her voice muffled against Lena's thigh.

Lena couldn't focus on anything else but the feel of Kara's lips, slowly moving along her skin. Kara took her time, her tongue and teeth coming into play, teasing Lena until she was writhing and moaning beneath her.

"Kara," Lena groaned.

"Mmm?" Kara asked.

"Please," Lena begged. "Please!"

Kara was tempted to draw it out, make Lena wait, but one look at her pleading face and Kara was putty in her hands, willing to do anything for her. She moved her attention to where Lena needed her, gently brushing over Lena's center with her thumb. When Lena jerked towards her in response, Kara pressed down harder, eliciting a breathy moan from her girlfriend.

Knowing that this as Kara's first experience, Lena tried to calm herself down and let her take her time, but she was pent up from weeks of wanting Kara. She arched her back, wanting even more contact. Kara pulled away completely, and Lena nearly sobbed.

"Hold on," she whispered, holding down Lena's hips with both hands. Lena reached down and gripped the hero's hands with her own. She was breathing hard, and Kara grinned up at her from between her legs. Lena bit her lip at the sight, but Kara didn't give her much time to enjoy it as she bent her head and tentatively stretched her tongue out to make contact with her flushed skin.

Lena couldn't stop her hands from migrating to the back of Kara's head, holding her in place, as she let out a loud moan. She could feel Kara smile against her, and some of the hero's apparent nervousness fade as she settled into her task more fully.

Lena tried to hold back as Kara's confidence rose. Lena could tell she was trying out a variety of techniques, and wondered idly if Kara had done some research on methodology. She would have told her just how good she was doing, if she could find her voice through the sensations. She was just on the verge, when Kara pulled back to look up at her.

"Tell me what you want," Kara commanded.

"You," Lena responded instantly.

"You already have that," Kara reminded her. "What do you need?"

"Inside. I need you inside," she moaned out, past the point of any embarrassment. Kara gave her what she wanted without hesitation, sliding two fingers into her easily, and moving her tongue back to Lena's clit.

Lena couldn't last long under Kara's diligent attentions. She gripped Kara's shoulders, digging in with her nails. She silently said a thanks that Kara was an alien, because she definitely would have broken skin were she a human.

When she came, it was louder than she'd ever been before. Kara looked pleased (rightly so) when she rose to hold Lena tightly to her as she came down and relaxed. Lena's eyes finally refocused on her, taking in her bright smile, and answering it with one of her own.

"Hi," Kara said.

"Hi yourself," Lena said back huskily. She leaned closer to Kara and kissed her slowly.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked tentatively. Lena looked at her incredulously.

"Really? Am I ok? I'm amazing," she clarified, touching Kara's cheek. Kara grinned sheepishly and covered Lena's hand with her own.

"Just checking."

"I'm just waiting until I can move again, and I'll make you feel just as amazing," Lena promised.

"Oh babe, as much as I would enjoy that, we are running late."

"Ugh," Lena groaned. "I forgot about brunch with Sam and Alex."

"Yup. But we could save a little time if we share a shower..."

"Oh yeah?" Lena remarked. "You think that will save us time?"

"We'll never know if we don't try," Kara pointed out.

Lena laughed. "Ok then sweetie."

"Mmm, race you to the shower?" Kara offered, eyes shining with happiness as she leapt up from the bed. Lena laughed at her limitless energy, and followed, at a much slower pace.

* * *

When Kara and Lena strolled into the restaurant (20 minutes late) Sam and Alex were already sitting waiting for them.

"About time," Alex grumbled, crossing her arms. "You really slept in that late?"

Kara blushed and Lena just raised one eyebrow at Alex. Sam chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry," Lena said, pulling out a chair for Kara, who smiled at her. "It's entirely my fault."

"I don't want to know," Alex responded quickly. "I really don't."

"Then don't ask," Lena shrugged, not bothered in the slightest.

"So... are you guys going to the unveiling today? Down at the waterfront?" Sam asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"It's my event, so yes, I'll be there." Lena said.

"I haven't decided," Kara mumbled. Sam cocked her head.

"It would probably be a little rude to skip something dedicated to you."

"I hate when people make a big deal. I don't do what I do because I want fame. That's not the kind of person I am," Kara whined.

"People do this because they appreciate what you do," Sam argued. "You stand for something important, and the public believes you should be recognized for your hard work and sacrifice. Go to the unveiling, smile and wave, and let people love and believe in you," Sam commanded, finishing off her cup of coffee. "Now I'm going to order some breakfast because I'm starved." She motioned for the waiter, while Alex looked at her, clear adoration in her eyes.

"Yeah," Alex added.

"Fine, I'll go. But only if you two are coming too," Kara begged.

"Ruby's been bugging me about it for weeks. She thinks Supergirl is the best."

"Smart girl," Lena pointed out, sipping the coffee the waiter brought for her. "Takes after her godmother." Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's decided then. We'll all go. Now grab that waiter and let's eat." Sam said with finality, leaving no room for any arguments.

* * *

The waterfront park was crowded when Alex, Sam, and Ruby finally found parking and made their way in. Lena had to go ahead to prepare for her speech and Alex was sure Kara was flying around somewhere close by. She'd extracted a promise from the hero to pop in and meet Ruby, which Sam knew would make the girl's day.

What they hadn't counted on was the rogue alien attack, causing mayhem and destruction. Kara had her hands full with the direct battle, while Alex tried to direct civilians away from the danger. Lena was pinned down in the rush of the crowd, but safe enough under Kara's watchful eye.

Alex was making her way back over to Sam and Ruby, who were crouched next to the stage, when a blast from the weapon knocked down a lamppost. She was too far away to anything but scream a warning, as it tilted dangerously, and broke off, falling directly onto Sam and Ruby. She raced towards them, preparing herself for the worst, but something curious had happened. Ruby was on the ground, eyes covered with her hands, but Sam was standing, the post braced against her shoulder, seemingly unharmed. Alex tugged Ruby out from harm's way, and Sam dropped the post with a loud clang.

"How...?" Alex asked her, mystified. Sam looked just as baffled as she was, and Alex gave her a quick check for any injuries, finding nothing. Just then, Kara landed next to them.

"Everyone ok?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"We'll go back to the DEO, meet you there?" 

"Can you bring Lena too? While I finish up here?" Kara requested. Alex nodded. "You ok, Ruby?" Kara asked the girl directly.

"Y-Yeah. You know my name?" She asked, star struck.

"Of course," Kara smiled. "Lena talks about her awesome niece all the time. I have to go, but I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, Supergirl. Thanks!" Ruby called as Kara flew away. Lena joined them then, wiping grime from her face and trying in vain to straighten her dress.

"Aunt Lena! Supergirl knows my name!"

Despite the situation, the women couldn't help but smile at her girlish enthusiasm.

"She's so cool," Ruby went on as they headed through the wreckage towards Alex's SUV. Lena listened indulgently, agreeing with everything Ruby said.

* * *

The DEO was awash with it's usual buzz of energy.

"Ruby, why don't you hang in the conference room here, and we'll be right back to get you." Ruby nodded, and went in without argument.

"You, exam room." Alex commanded, rounding on Sam. "That was some burst of energy."

"You don't think... something's wrong with me?" Sam asked worriedly. Lena looked between the pair, somewhat confused.

"I'd feel better if we ran a few tests just to be sure." She touched Sam's shoulder gently, reassuringly.

"I guess..." She answered finally.

Alex drew blood, ran scans, and had Sam do some simple strength tests while Lena stood by supporting her friend, but everything checked out as normal, albeit with her adrenaline running higher than normal thanks to their morning activities. Alex reluctantly chalked the situation up to a random occurrence.

They rejoined Ruby in the conference room, and when Kara strolled in a few minutes later, they were knee-deep in a conversation about Supergirl's heroics.

"My ears are burning," She said with a smile, looking at Lena with adoration. She crossed the room quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around Lena, grateful that she remained unscathed. Lena, ever able to read her mind it seemed, whispered to her, "I'm fine."

"Supergirl!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"Hi Ruby, did they show you where the good snacks are yet?" Kara asked her excitedly, letting Lena go at last.

"No," Ruby complained, looking at Alex and Lena accusingly. "They didn't tell me there were snacks."

"C'mon, let's go get something." Kara reached out her hand and they walked out, with Kara glancing over her shoulder to blow Lena a kiss. Lena shook her head; Kara was turning her into a big softy. Or perhaps she always was, and the bubbly blonde just brought it out of her.

"You two are disgustingly sweet," Alex grumbled, catching Lena's radiant smile.

"Oh like your medical testing wasn't done out of concern? Just because you show affection differently, doesn't mean ours is any better or worse," Lena shot at her. Alex glowered back.

"You two bicker constantly. Like sisters or something." Sam commented, looking up from where she'd been checking her phone. "We all have cute relationships. Discussion over. Now, are we going to go enjoy our only day off? Or sit around this secret government building arguing all day?"

It was an excellent point. There wasn't any thing left to do at the DEO, so Alex escorted them out, picking up Kara and Ruby on the way where they were munching on donuts in the break room.

They spent the day all together, in a park down by Alex's apartment. Alex ran Ruby through her paces, showing off her sweet soccer moves while Sam looked on and cheered for them. Kara and Lena spent the afternoon in a cocoon of bliss, snuggled together on a blanket and whispering low enough that Sam couldn't hear what they were saying, even if she had wanted to (which she didn't). It turned out to be the perfect afternoon, which made what happened over the course of the next few weeks seem even worse by comparison.

* * *

Kara was giving everything she had, and it still wasn't enough. Reign was too strong. She had been both times Kara had faced her now. With Purity and Pestilence swelling her ranks, Kara wondered how she'd ever take her down now. And Reign had been off the radar for days now. Where was she? And what was she planning? Kara was in such a foul mood, she was almost glad Lena had been so busy at L-Corp, because she didn't want to take out her frustration with the Reign situation on her loving girlfriend.

With Mon-El returned, and lending his hand, they'd survived the attacks, and he was training her in the new moves he'd learned with the Legion, but nothing seemed like it would be enough. She just needed a direction, to figure out where to find Reign and her cohorts. She had taken to pacing around the DEO, waiting for Winn and Brainy to find something. Then, they got what they had been waiting for.

"Oh, we got a ping!" Winn cried excitedly. "Purity and Pestilence are on the move. Looks like they are heading... straight to L-Corp?"

"L-Corp?" Kara asked, alarmed. She turned to go, but Alex stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to go together."

"Lena's probably there, Alex, we need to go now!"

"So is Sam." Alex said simply. Kara stopped short.

"Of course. Winn, tell J'onn where we're going."

"No need, we're ready," he said, suddenly there, with Mon-El in tow. Kara grabbed Alex and they flew off. L-Corp was close, and they made it in record time with Kara's worry over Lena spurring them on. Her x-ray vision quickly found Lena, in a sub-basement lab, and they hurried in.

Kara never expected to find what she did: Sam behind some sort of force field and Lena standing at a monitor. She couldn't grasp why at first. "We have to go, the worldkillers are coming."

"We can't," Lena said.

"Sam?" Alex said, realizing what she was seeing. "What are you doing in there?" She crossed the room quickly, and tapped on the forcefield, pulling her hand back as she got zapped.

"Don't," Sam said, coming as close to the side as she could. "I'm not safe."

"Not safe?" Alex asked, confused. "Is this why you haven't seen me? Have you been in here all this time?" She spun around to look at Lena. "What are you doing to her, Luthor?" she asked coldly.

"Alex, it's not her fault," Sam said quickly. "I'm not me. I'm... her."

"Her who?" Alex questioned.

"Reign. She's in me, somehow. I can't control it, when she takes over."

"You've known this for how long?" Kara asked, looking from Sam to Lena.

"A few weeks." Lena said, looking at the ground.

"And you didn't think this was important information to tell me?"

J'onn cut in. "We can't stay here arguing about this. The World killers are coming."

Just then, the wall across from them burst open.

"Or they could be here already," Mon-El said unnecessarily.

It was a brief fight, during which they lost containment of Reign, and all took hard blows. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't stop the trio.

Kara was injured, but more than that, she was hurt. Hurt because Lena had known about Reign the entire time. They made their way back to the DEO. Kara tried to comfort Alex, but her sister shrugged her off, retreating to the conference room, where J'onn was directing them for debriefing.

Lena did her best to answer their questions, trying her best to block out the accusatory tone in Kara's voice, which was something she was entirely unaccustomed to hearing from the normally bubbly reporter. This was all Supergirl, so Lena, in turn, acted the part of a Luthor, through and through.

Her patience waned when J'onn accused her of harboring mass murderer.

"I helped a friend," Lena reminded them.

"And you didn't think to bring this to our attention?" J'onn cut in.

"The attention of a clandestine organization that has never formally acknowledged it's existence to me? No. I am not your employee," Lena said, voice rising slightly. "I have not signed a contract, nor pledged an oath. I conducted an L-corp experiment, using L-corp technology, on L-corp property."

Kara took the hostility level down a notch by asking what her findings were. Lena sincerely wished she had better news to share. It seemed like that wasn't the worst part, not to Kara.

"You used Kryptonite?" The hero said dumbfounded, narrowing her eyes. "To hold her?"

J'onn cleared his throat, signaling to the others that it was time to make their exit. Alex left last, arms crossed, a look of pure anger over her features. This was preferable to the look of disappointment she was currently getting from her girlfriend.

"I can't, Lena," Kara shook her head. "I can't believe this." She rose and left the room before Lena had a chance to say anything else.

Lena retreated to L-Corp, burying herself in work. She had one more thought about how they could take down Reign, and hopefully get Sam back, safely somehow. In a few hours, she had what she needed, and went straight back to the DEO to find Kara. She found her leaning against the railing on the balcony, and it pained Lena to think she was the cause of the hero's internal turmoil. She wasn't sure how her latest offering would be received, but she had to try.

"I've got something that might help," Lena said quietly, handing over a case. Kara took it, looking at it. "Don't open it," Lena warned. "It's Kryptonite. Supercharged to subdue Reign. Now that Purity and Pestilence are gone, it might work."

"Kryptonite? You've had more Kryptonite all this time?" Kara asked angrily.

"Lex had it, I found it. It's coming in handy, isn't it?" Lena said, shrugging.

"But... you didn't tell me." Kara asserted.

"I'm telling you now, because it's relevant." Lena retorted.

"It's always relevant! I can't believe you would hide this from me. First, harboring Reign. Now this? What else are you hiding from me? I trusted you, Lena."

"You still should! I have your back, and I'm helping you," Lena stressed.

"I need to be the only person in control of Kryptonite on this planet."

"Then you should know one more thing. The batch I used to control Reign was Lex's. That's gone now. This was all mine. I can make it," Lena's face hardened. "I didn't need Lex's stores, because I could make my own. Which I would do, to protect this planet, or to protect innocent people!"

"Do you know what it's like to walk into a room and your skin feels like it's going to be seared off your bones? That's what Kryptonite feels like."

Lena didn't have an answer for this, so she stayed silent, Luthor mask firmly in place covering her emotions. Kara stared at her, eyes shining but tears controlled.

"I can't do this, Lena. It's too hard. I just can't believe you would do this to me." She turned without letting Lena answer, and flew out the window into the night.

Alex was watching the exchange, and she gave Lena a few moments to collect herself before she made her way over.

"Agent Danvers. How can I piss you off today?" She asked wryly.

"I'm hoping we can avoid that altogether. Reign is looking for Ruby, that much is clear. Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that. She's safe. The fewer people that know where, the safer she will continue to be."

"I need to know. I won't share the information, but Reign is loose. Ruby needs someone looking out for her and protecting her. You know I'll do that."

Lena hesitated. As much as she wanted to keep Ruby out of everything completely, it would be safer if Alex was with her.

With this in mind, she gave Alex directions to the Luthor manor, with strict instructions about secrecy. She hadn't counted on Ruby's own persistence, calling Sam and giving Reign the ability to find her easily.

She didn't even know everything that had happened with Sam's mother and the battle at the manor until Kara, J'onn, and Alex appeared back at the DEO some time later with Reign subdued and Ruby in tow. Winn set Ruby up with a makeshift room at the DEO, so they could keep an eye on her surrounded by plenty of armed agents.

Lena quickly arranged to reuse the containment cell at L-Corp, since this was still the best method for holding the rogue Kryptonian. She and Alex settled in to continue her research, this time presenting a united front. They worked together well, and when Alex offered to continue monitoring, she gratefully accepted the chance to rest.

Once home, Lena realized it was a futile attempt. It was many hours later, when Lena couldn't stand being alone with the pain she was feeling. She left her penthouse, and just started walking, with no real plan in mind, except to get out into the night air. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to find herself outside Kara's apartment building. Since the only place she really wanted to be was wherever Kara was, her feet made the unconscious decision for her.

Lena didn't even get a chance to knock on the door. Kara's eyes when they met hers looked exactly the same; red-rimmed, bloodshot, and sad. The blonde stood back wordlessly to let her in, closing the door gently behind her. Lena took a seat at the kitchen table, and Kara followed suit, neither of them uttering a word.

After several minutes, Lena finally broke the silence.

"I hate this," she said quietly.

"Me too," Kara agreed, rubbing her face.

"I don't want to fight. I love you," Lena bit her lip, looking at Kara.

"I love you too, which is why this is so hard," Kara responded.

"I didn't keep Kryptonite to hurt you. I could never do that, even before we got together."

"But you didn't tell me about it, either," Kara reminded her.

"You're right. Because I thought it was a non-issue. I knew it was there. I didn't put it there, but I knew where it was. Just in case," Lena stressed.

"It's not a non-issue to me," Kara said, tears welling in her eyes once more. Lena longed to reach out to her, but she knew it wouldn't be welcomed. "Lena, this is the one substance in the universe that can harm me. Or harm the only family I have left from my home world."

"Do you think it's easy for me?" Lena asked her. "Do you think it's easy to watch, helpless, while you battle aliens, to protect people you don't even know? Can you imagine what it's like to wonder if this will be the time you don't win? That you don't come back home? I've seen your battles with Kryptonians before. What if another one came? This was the only way I could protect you, the way I could save you for once!" Lena was agitated, her voice raised. She stood suddenly, crossing to the window and looking out. Kara was up in an instant, following.

"Lena," Kara said, from behind her. She spun, unable to hide the tears in her eyes, and Kara couldn't stop herself from reaching out and taking Lena into her arms, but Lena wouldn't let her. She was lashing out with her fists blindly, eyes clouded with her tears, and Kara took her wrists gently, guiding Lena's hands to her shoulders.

"Shh," Kara tried to sooth. "It's ok. I'm ok."

Lena's fists hit her shoulders once, twice, and then three times, losing their force gradually as she released the sobs that had had been building. Kara took it in stride, her hands on Lena's hips, holding her steady, and wrapped around her waist, drawing her into a tight embrace. Lena gripped her back, crying into the side of her neck, while Kara held her, gently swaying them, and letting her release all the emotions she had been holding back.

"Sam... Reign... Is so powerful," Lena whispered against her as she regained control over her voice. "I can't lose you. I would do anything to keep that from happening."

"Lena," Kara whispered back, kissing the side of her head. "We are going to get through to Sam, and defeat Reign. I am going to be just fine. And so will you, and Alex, and everyone else. I would never let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise me that," Lena said, pulling back to look in her eyes. "She's beaten you twice."

"And I got back up, which I will keep doing. Until we win."

Lena stroked her cheek, looking over every inch of her determined face. "I can't feel bad about what I did. I can't apologize for trying to save my friend and protect the woman I love at the same time."

"I don't need you to apologize. I just want you to trust me, and be honest with me," Kara said seriously. "If you had told me about Sam, we could have worked together to figure it out and protect her together, but now we've lost her to Reign again."

"If I had told you, you would have had to go to the DEO with it, and she would have been locked up in a holding cell. I don't want Sam to become a secret government project."

"I know you trust me, Lena. So trust my people too. Do you think Alex will let anything happen to Sam? Or to Ruby? She'd go to the ends of the Earth to protect them."

Lena looked down. It made sense when Kara put it like that. Tears threatened to fall again, but Kara tilted her face up.

"I'm sorry, Lena. Because I said some things I didn't mean when I was angry, and I shouldn't have done that."

"And I dismissed your feelings about it, because I can be stubborn and think I'm always right," Lena retorted.

"You? Stubborn?" Kara said in mock disbelief. Lena swatted her shoulder and Kara chuckled, hugging her again.

"I love you," Lena said, her words muffled against Kara's neck.

"I love you too." Kara said back, kissing her head. Lena sagged against her, suddenly worn out by the day's events. "C'mon, sweetie. It's been such a long day, let's get some sleep." She took Lena by the hand and led the way across the apartment to her bed. Lena didn't argue at all when she pulled off her shoes, shirt, skirt, and bra, and tucked her into the cozy bed. Kara followed just after, facing her and brushing the hair back from her forehead so she could kiss it gently. Lena stretched up to meet Kara's lips with her own, a slow soulful kiss that she hoped put her feelings into a tangible action that Kara could understand. She hadn't apologized, although she knew she should have handled the situation better. And Kara hadn't asked her to, understanding perhaps, that Lena wasn't used to such strong emotions for someone, and didn't yet have the skills to handle that.

Lena wasn't sure when she fell asleep; she was trying so hard to stay awake and memorize every inch of Kara's face. All she knew was, somehow, the morning sun was pouring in the window and the low hum from traffic was picking up outside. Kara was still in front of her, lightly snoring, with her mouth open slightly and hair mussed, and Lena didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful sight.

Lena didn't want to wake her up, but she couldn't resist reaching over and stroking Kara's fair cheek. This turned into brushing back her hair, and judging by the small smile on Kara's lips, she was already awake but playing possum. Lena pretended not to notice as she let her fingers warder down the side of Kara's neck, and across her shoulder, down her arm, and to her fingertips. When she intertwined their fingers, she whispered to the blonde.

"Good morning."

Kara opened her eyes and made a big show of yawning and stretching, which made Lena chuckle. They stayed in bed, looking at each other for a few long minutes.

"I need to go soon, get back to the lab. Alex stayed working on a cure last night, but I couldn't focus until I saw you."

"Maybe she's got it all figured out, and when we get back, they'll be calmly having breakfast together."

Lena smiled slightly at her optimism. "She promised to call me with any breakthroughs, but maybe they just got busy, you know?"

"Ugh, that's my sister you're talking about," Kara whined, scrunching up her face. Lena laughed and kissed her nose.

"Well, I've known Sam a long time, and I know her well enough to know-" Kara stopped Lena's speech by kissing her deeply.

"Shh," Kara whispered when she pulled away. "The only 'getting busy' I want to think about is us."

"As much as I like the sound of that," Lena said with an apologetic frown. "I need to get back and help."

"I know, and I want to go too. Let's get ready babe." Kara stretched as she rose out of the bed, tugging Lena up with her, and holding her securely in her arms.

"Gonna carry me?" Lena asked, twirling a strand of Kara's hair between her fingers. Kara nodded.

"Yep, straight to the shower."

"Such service."

"Wait until you see what other 'services' I offer," Kara promised, winking at her and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Your burst of energy holding that lamp post makes sense now," Alex said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked over at Sam. No, Reign, she reminded herself.

"When I get out of here, I will paint this room with your blood," Reign promised, seething.

"Yeah, you've said that before," Alex retorted.

"I'll spare you, if you release me right now," Reign offered.

"Sorry, can't do it," Alex said back. "I'm hoping to get the much more pleasant version of you back."

"Sam Arias is dead," Reign gritted out, straining against her restraints.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

Reign was silent for a few minutes, and Alex found she almost missed the banter. "I'd rather watch that stupid cheerleading movie a thousand times than deal with this, Sam." Alex said, just to break the silence.

"Why do you still speak as if she will hear you? It's pathetic. And beneath you."

"I care about Sam, so I'll keep talking to her, so she doesn't forget about me."

"She hasn't. She's... very vocal. It's unnerving at times," Reign revealed.

"So not as dead as you'd like me to believe."

"Your confidence is befitting a warrior of your stature, but your fondness for her is pointless. She is weak."

"You sound like you almost think highly of me," Alex prompted. Reign gave her a withering look.

"You are a flawed human. But you take a beating well."

"Hopefully I won't to take any more from you. It's not pleasant for this frail, flawed human body."

Reign laughed. It was a cold laugh, but she was clearly amused.

"You aren't what I expected," Alex said, after a few minutes.

"What were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure," Alex said honestly. "Maybe I'm just thinking you'll be more like Sam because you're in her body."

"I will subdue Sam Arias' last vestiges of resistance, and I will escape from these bonds. And I will fulfill my purpose. I hope you do not stand in my way. I would prefer not to have to kill you." With that, Reign leaned back and closed her eyes. Alex watched her curiously for a few more moments, then returned to her experiments.

Kara and Lena came in soon after that, Lena taking over for Alex at the microscope.

"You should get some rest," Lena urged her. Alex was hesitant.

"I don't want to leave her."

"Take the spare cot," Lena offered. "We'll try to keep the noise down so you can sleep." Alex nodded, and dragged the cot closer to the cell so she could keep an eye on Sam. Reign opened her eyes and let out a noise of disgust at seeing Lena and Kara.

"Back so soon?" She asked coldly.

"How are you feeling today, Sam?" Lena asked idly.

"Sam Arias is not here."

"She's in there." Lena said simply. "We've talked to her."

"I'm stronger than she is," Reign said. "I'll win."

"I don't believe that."

"You can believe me when I say when I get out of this box, I will rip your spine out of your body."

"Charming," Lena responded dryly. Reign struggled in her restraints for a few moments, then slowly relaxed back, baring her teeth. She closed her eyes, seeming to center herself for a moment, then opened them, looking over to where Alex was laying on the cot next to her containment cell.

"You're still here," Reign said quietly, addressing the agent.

"I'm not leaving," Alex said simply. Lena looked between the two of them, saying nothing but taking it all in. Kara seemed oblivious, standing next to Lena, hovering and pacing.

"I love you, but there's nothing you can do here right now. You are going to drive yourself crazy." Lena leaned over, and pulled Kara against her. Kara sighed, and hugged her tight.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," Lena teased. Kara smiled despite the situation.

"Call me if there's anything I can do? And I'll check in often, in case."

"Sure babe," Lena said easily, and kissed her. She shooed her off with a promise of dinner together.

The lab was blissfully quiet after that. Lena continued to work, casting occasional glances to where Alex slept soundlessly and Reign watched over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Trust – Chapter 8

Pairing: SuperCorp and Agent Reign

Rating: M

A/N: So sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I struggled with direction for a while, but think I solved that problem nicely. If you are reading this update, thanks for sticking with me.

XXXXX

Days went by, with Alex still hard at work, and Lena by her side as much as possible. It seemed they were no closer to finding a solution.

Frustrated at their latest failure, Alex hefted the chair she had just been sitting on, and hurled it across the room with an angry yell. Lena looked on, not surprised. She wished she could do the same, but it wouldn't make this right.

"Maybe you should just let me go, little one," Reign offered, in the soft tone of voice she'd adopted while speaking to Alex.

"Maybe you should just give us Sam back," Alex countered, running a hand through her messy hair.

"It's not that easy. For Samantha Arias to return, I would have to be gone. I cannot complete my mission in Samantha Arias' subconscious."

"Tell me more about your mission," Alex asked her.

"Why?" Reign asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Alex shrugged. "Nothing else to do, as I see it."

Reign pursed her lips, looking over Alex as if judging her sincerity. She must have decided to humor the agent, because she continued. "To create a new Krypton for my people. The followers of the old gods of Krypton."

"I don't get why you need a new Krypton for that," Alex puzzled out, walking closer to Reign's containment cell. "Earth has taken in every Kryptonian that's come. Well, both of them," she finished. "Earth is becoming a refuge for all different species."

"Kryptonians should be ruling class, not refugees." Reign said arrogantly.

"Besides," Alex continued. "How many more Kryptonians are there?"

"The number is irrelevant."

"Yet," Alex countered. "You continue fighting Kara, and she's one of two... ok, three now, Kryptonians on the planet."

"I would not fight her if she would bow to my will."

"The house of El is a royal house. Shouldn't you be bending to her will?"

Reign was silent for a few moments, carefully considering Alex.

"My current work supersedes her right to rule as a member of the last noble house. Once humanity acknowledges our superiority, and I crush the last vestiges of rebellion, I will of course stand aside."

"Sounds like lonely work," Alex commented idly.

"It is important work. And it is my purpose."

"If humans and Kryptonians could instead live peacefully side by side, could your mission be altered?"

"I cannot sway from my purpose. It is what I was created for." 

"And if your creator was to change your function?" Alex asked.

Reign looked at Alex with narrowed eyes. "That is an interesting question, little one. It would... I would have to decide if the alteration was consistent with the goals of Kryptonian survival." Reign answered finally.

"By using your own moral compass?"

"Yes," Reign answered slowly.

"Then perhaps it's time to evaluate whether your current mission fits those parameters," Alex pointed out.

Reign's eyebrows rose. "You may have made a valid point. I will... consider it. For a human, you are surprisingly deep and rational."

"Thanks, I think." Alex retorted. Reign inclined her head, and closed her eyes, resting against the back of the chair. "Is Sam still in there?" Alex asked after a few moments.

"Samantha Arias is an especially irritating being. Strong-willed and relentless. She refuses to give in. It is clear she at least in part, shares some Kryptonian traits."

"That's my girl," Alex grinned.

"Her persistence will only succeed in delaying the inevitable."

"I miss her," Alex added sadly.

"She misses you too. She often speaks aloud as if you were standing next to her."

"What does she say?" Alex asked, interested.

Reign scoffed. "Her rantings are beneath my notice. And this need you have to know of her is beneath you."

"Humans are social beings. We create deep bonds, and depend on one another for comfort. Love is a big part of being human."

"Krypton has evolved beyond that," Reign said with disdain.

"Krypton evolved just enough to destroy itself."

Reign did not have a retort for that. "Stop," she said icily.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Alex needled. "You couldn't hurt Ruby, because she was an innocent, and that goes against your code. But what about all those Kryptonian children? They did nothing wrong, and they suffered and died because of those who created you. They made you with that moral belief, and still you protect those murderers. You are trying to build a world for them."

"You will cease this discussion," Reign commanded, a note of desperation behind her words.

"No, I will not. Not until you tell me how you can believe that they are right, and that humans deserve enslavement or death at your hands. Earth is full of innocents. People who deserve your protection, not your destruction."

An odd thing was happening to Reign. Her normal self assured composure was slipping, and she started to thrash around in her restraints. It lasted only a few seconds before a complete change came over her face, and she looked confused and a little frightened.

"Alex?" Sam said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Alex!"

"Sam? Baby, is that you?" Alex cried, pressing her hand against the cell glass and gazing in at Sam.

"Is Ruby ok?"

"Ruby's fine, she's staying with me," Lena interjected, having stayed silent for Alex's conversation with Reign. "She misses you, but she's doing ok."

"The cell is working?" Sam asked next, glancing around at her surroundings. Lena nodded quickly.

"How did you break through?" Alex asked. "It's been days."

"I'm not sure," Sam admitted. "She felt... weaker somehow. Unsure."

"So her control is tied to her confidence and beliefs," Alex mused. "That's good. We can use that."

Sam watched them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We aren't giving up. Ever." Alex promised, resting her forehead against the glass. Sam gave a weak smile.

"I've got it!" Winn cried as he entered the lab. Alex and Lena had brought him when they realized they could use all the help they could get. "The rock. The Utica world-killer creating one. That can fix this."

"But it's gone," Lena said, deflating.

"The rock of Utica might be unusable, but I used the advanced scanners at the DEO and we found it. An entire meteoroid of it."

"I'll go. I'll leave right now." Kara had reentered without them seeing, and when Lena whirled around, she found the superhero standing tall, steadfast and determined now that there was a plan.

"You can't go alone," Lena reminded her. "You can't touch that rock. But I can. I'm going with you."

"You can't go into space, Lena," Kara argued.

"Why not? It's not like you'll be in any better position than a human when we get there. No yellow sun," Lena informed her.

"And I'll deal with that. But I won't put you at risk."

"You don't get to decide what I do. You need someone to go with you. I'm going with you. End of discussion." Lena turned on her heel and walked out.

"Umm..." Alex said awkwardly. Kara looked at her with wide eyes. "I'll call J'onn and get him to lend you his ship. I think you better go apologize."

Winn cleared his throat and looked away pointedly. Sam let out a small chuckle, despite her own situation.

Kara caught up to Lena in the corridor.

"Before you say anything, I've made up my mind," Lena said quickly.

"And I wouldn't dream of trying to talk you out of it," Kara responded, holding both hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to suggest a more rugged change of clothes, since we're gonna be mining for ore."

"You don't like my dress?"

"Oh, I like the dress," Kara said emphatically. Lena grinned.

"Mmm, good. But don't worry, I've got something appropriate."

"But keep the lipstick?" Kara requested. "Red suits you. Anyway," she said, shaking off the lingering thoughts in her head. "I'm sorry I immediately dismissed your suggestion. Go get ready and I'll pick you up."

XXXXX

They were at J'onn's ship in less than an hour, and Kara had to admit, she liked Lena's outfit choice. A full black tactical suit, and her hair pulled back in the tight ponytail Kara always loved.

"I'm driving," Lena said with finality, taking the keys out of J'onn's hand. "Thanks for lending us your ride."

"Are you qualified to pilot a spaceship?" J'onn asked.

"Probably more qualified than me," Kara pointed out. "We'll be fine, J'onn. Thank you for the help."

"Don't worry," Lena added. "I'll keep it under warp 10." She fired up the engine and they flew out of the bay.

"That's not a real unit of speed!" J'onn called after them, sounding worried.

"That was mean," Kara told her.

"I can't believe he didn't think I could fly. He deserved that." Lena replied acidly. "Now let's get us a rock."

The trip was quick, but long enough for Kara's anxiety to creep back in. They were on a mission that might save Sam, but sitting and waiting while they got there was enough to drive her mad. No forward momentum.

Her restlessness must have been palpable, because Lena reached over and took her hand.

"What's going on in there?" She asked, reaching up to stroke Kara's cheek.

"It's just that every minute it takes us, is another minute Reign could be breaking out of that cell and attacking National City." Kara sighed loudly.

"I get that," Lena acknowledged. "However, what we are doing will ensure not only Sam's survival, but the Earth's as well. We are exactly where we need to be."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

Lena stood from her chair, and swung a leg Kara's, settling comfortably on her lap.

"And what is this?" Kara asked with one eyebrow raised. "Not that I'm complaining."

"A distraction," Lena told her, leaning in to kiss her neck. Kara's hands instinctively cradled her hips, keeping her steady. Kara bit her lip and looked out into the vastness of the space before them.

"Don't worry, Supergirl," Lena whispered into her ear. "We still have plenty of time before we get there, and the ship's on autopilot. Plenty of time to have you. All. To. Myself." She punctuated every word with a deep kiss.

Kara soon forgot her worries, with Lena's amorous attentions taking the forefront. She let herself get lost in Lena's insistent kiss and wandering hands. Those clever fingers found the clasp of her suit, and she loosened it, tugging it down Kara's torso to reveal creamy skin.

Kara lifted Lena, with more difficulty than usual due to the lack of yellow sun, and lowered them both to the deck, shrugging off her top as she knelt over Lena. Lena shook her head.

"Nope, not uh, Supergirl. There's no yellow sun here, which means I get the upper hand." She flipped Kara onto her back, and straddled her lap. Kara was shocked, but the pleasant pull of arousal soothed any nerves she might have had over the unexpected move. Lena used her positioning to her advantage, slowing drawing the shirt up and off herself, giving Kara a front row seat to all that was on offer.

The hero let out a whimper and tried to reach her hands up when Lena caressed her own naked breasts, but one stern look had her dropping them instantly.

"Look, don't touch," Lena commanded. "Nod if you understand." Kara did. "Good."

"When can I touch you?" Kara asked desperately. Lena tilted her head.

"When I say so. And not until. And no speaking unless I tell you to," she added. "I'm going to take care of you, but at my own pace."

Kara bit her lip, loving the authority which Lena spoke with. It was enough to make her instantly wet, and she squirmed slightly. Lena gave her a knowing smirk.

"Looks like this Luthor has her Super right where she wants her." She rolled her hips once, giving Kara enough pressure that she nearly came right then.

Kara nodded emphatically, desperate for more contact, but Lena apparently had other plans. She pushed back, leaving space between them, and Kara pouted at the loss. Lena's boots and pants quickly followed her shirt, leaving her completely exposed above Kara, who was nearly shaking with the effort of holding herself back.

After weeks of constant work to try to help Sam, they hadn't had much time together, and Kara was feeling the effects of their separation. Specifically the longing she'd felt to be intimate with Lena in this way.

Lena knew all this; she had the same issue, but she wouldn't allow her body's response to get in the way of taking her time with a naturally powerless Supergirl. She couldn't deny that she'd brought herself to more than one screaming orgasm thinking about getting underneath that red skirt. Now was the perfect opportunity. She dragged her fingertips up the side of Kara's creamy thighs, loving the way the normally impervious skin seemed to have more give, was softer to her touch. Kara's breath hitched, and she canted her hips towards Lena, who used the motion to reach under Kara, and drag the panties down off her.

"Yes," Kara moaned out. Lena instantly stilled.

"I believe you agreed to the no talking rule."

Kara bit her lip and looked at Lena with her wide doe eyes, and any thought Lena had to punishing her misstep left her instantly.

"You better not talk again, Supergirl. My patience might run thin, and I may leave you just like you are: wet and needy for me."

The blonde's breath sped up, but she didn't respond verbally. Instead, she bit her lip again, and her eyes drifted closed, eager for Lena's touch.

Lena rewarded her for her compliance by leaning down and sucking roughly on her nipple, making Kara squirm and writhe below her.

Lena couldn't wait much longer, and judging by her flushed skin and heavy breathing, neither could Kara. Lena scooted downward, her lips pressing gentle kisses against the inside of Kara's thighs, leaving little mystery about her intentions. Kara's eyes were screwed shut as she moved, trying to encourage Lena's exploration.

"Open your eyes, or I stop," Lena ordered, just shy of her goal. Kara's eyes popped open as she craned her neck to look down. Lena was dark and commanding, pupils dilated. When their eyes connected, Lena smirked, and slid under that red skirt just like all her fantasies.

Kara groaned, both from the vision in front of her, and Lena's strong tongue against her clit. She couldn't technically see anything, since the skirt was in the way, but that only added to the heightened sensations.

Lena was neither slow nor gentle. She nipped Kara's swollen lips with her teeth, and sucked roughly on her clit. She had always taken her time, lavished slow attention on Kara, but this was different. She was all need, and want. She wouldn't let up, couldn't slow her bruising pace. She needed Kara viscerally.

Although they'd had plenty of sex under the red sun lamps, this was altogether a new experience. With no yellow sun, Kara could feel everything. It was a lot, hovering on the edge of too much, actually, but Kara could not bring herself to stop Lena.

Lena's moans were matching Kara's in volume and voracity. She was clearly lost in the feel of Kara's body giving in to her whims. When she slid two fingers into Kara without warning, the blonde shrieked in pleasure, and squeezed Lena's shoulder tightly. With the dual stimulation, she couldn't hold back, coming hard at Lena's ministrations.

The CEO only stopped when Kara whimpered and tried to push her head away. "Lena," she gasped.

"Mmm, not done yet, baby. I need your fingers."

Kara tilted her head, unsure of just what Lena was asking, but with her actions, Lena showed her exactly what she was after. She scuttled up Kara's body, kneeling on either side of her hips, and took the hero's hand, wrapping her lips around two digits and sucking seductively. Kara's eyes glazed over at the sight, and when Lena tucked those fingers up and into herself, Kara almost came again from the sight of her head lolling backwards and her thighs trembling. She started to rub, but one look from Lena stopped her.

"Don't move," the dark haired beauty commanded. "Just let me."

Kara was in shock and awe as Lena rode her fingers, first slowly rising and dipping, then her hips were snapping down, and Kara had to work at keeping her hand steady at the blistering pace. Her bountiful breasts were moving as she did, and Kara ached to reach upwards and cup them with her free hand. Lena was focusing on her own pleasure, but she saw the look of desire on Kara's face as she gazed at her, and couldn't say no to Kara's unspoken request.

"Touch me. You can touch me, please," she gasped out as she bounced in the blonde's lap.

Kara did not need further prompting. Her hand reached up to caress, and then pinch Lena's nipple, making the woman above her shriek. Loving the sounds she was hearing, she couldn't remain a passive part of their lovemaking anymore, and leaned herself up to capture the other nipple in her warm mouth.

Lena moaned, wrapping one hand behind Kara's head to hold her talented mouth in place. "Mmm, that's it, baby, don't stop," she begged. She reached down with her other hand to give her clit some much needed attention, but Kara wouldn't let her. Instead, she wrapped her hand around both of Lena's slight wrists and held her hands away.

"I think you've given enough orders for the night, Ms. Luthor," Kara stated. Her thumb took up the job, expertly circling Lena's aching nub, even as her fingers quested forward, seeking out just the spot on Lena's quivering walls that would make her come undone.

Kara nearly lost it when Lena arched her back, and she let go of Lena's wrists in order to cradle her back as she came apart in Kara's arms. She didn't stop moving her fingers as Lena came down, but she did slow her movements, doing her best to draw out every last bit of pleasure. Finally, Lena couldn't take any more, and swung her leg over Kara's hips and let her body collapse on the deck next to her.

"That was..." Kara searched for an appropriate response. "Intense."

Lena bit her lip and looked away. "Was it... too much?" she asked hesitantly.

"It was a lot," Kara admitted. "I've never felt that, I don't think I could, besides out here in space. It was almost painful, but not."

"I shouldn't've done that," Lena fretted. "It was not something we'd talked about, and I let my desires get out of hand."

Kara rolled over to look at her, stroking her face lightly. "I'm not complaining. I've heard things about some kinds of pain being pleasure, and I didn't think that was something I could ever experience. It's pretty deep, and very hot," Kara blushed at this. "I want to experience everything with you, Lena."

"Still, I should have asked and we should have had a conversation first."

"Maybe," Kara agreed. "But I could have stopped you if it wasn't ok for me. If I had told you to stop, I know you would have."

"Our conversation should have included a safeword," Lena stressed.

Kara smiled. "For now, it's 'stop'."

"That is not a good one."

"Umbrella? Watermelon?" Kara offered. Lena smothered a giggle by hiding her face against Kara's shoulder. "What?" Kara asked, genuinely confused. "I read it's supposed to be something you wouldn't accidentally say."

"True," Lena agreed. "Both of those are not something we'd say during sex."

"Then it's settled. Watermelon umbrella."

Lena grinned at her, happy in the knowledge that despite her relative innocence to sexual experiences, Kara was still so open and honest.

"Where did you read that?" Lena asked, as she wrapped an arm around Kara's waist and snuggled into her.

Kara went scarlet. "Oh, I don't remember," she stammered out.

Lena smiled. That was clearly a lie, but she'd let it go for now, not wanting to embarrass her girlfriend any more than she clearly already was.

Later, when they'd found all their clothes and gotten back to some semblance of order, Kara couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up inside her.

"What?" Lena asked with furrowed brow.

"I was going to say that we should never tell J'onn what happened in his ship, but then I remembered that he can read minds."

Lena was laughing then too, caught up in the post orgasm euphoria and Kara's infectious laughter. They were both still chuckling when they settled back into their chairs. Within minutes, their target was coming into view. But Kara wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted them.

"Is that... a city?" She asked, with furrowed brow.

"It looks like a whole civilization on an asteroid." Lena said. Suddenly, the ship was rocked. "We are being tractored."

They were being pulled in, helpless to do anything, and could only wait as they were docked into a large warehouse building. Kara steeled herself, putting her body in front of Lena's as the door opened and they were greeted by a battalion of what Kara recognized instantly as Kryptonian service bots. Armed, and ready to kill them.

Beyond the bots were a group of people, and Kara squinted as they drew closer, and then she lost all sense of herself, ignoring the bots, and ran across the expanse. Her mother. It was her mother.

"Mom?" she said tentatively as she got close.

"Kara?" the woman said back, clearly emotional. Kara gave up on any hesitation and embraced the woman. Lena kept back, stunned by what was happening, and unwilling to intrude.

"My daughter. I thought you were dead. We saw your pod get knocked into the phantom zone."

"I got free. I made it to Earth with Kal-El."

"Kal-El is alive too?"

"Mom, how are you still alive? Krypton exploded. I saw it." Kara stressed.

"Your father saved us. He saved most of Argo City, and we've been here ever since."

"Is dad..."

Her mother smiled sadly. "No, he didn't make it. But he saved so many."

Kara absorbed this new information, tears springing to her eyes. But she didn't let them, or the news, obscure her happiness that her mother was standing before her. Very much alive.

"If you didn't know we were here, what brought you here?" Alura asked her seriously.

"We need a substance that isn't on Earth, and we tracked it here. Earth is in trouble and we need it to save humanity. And quickly. Time is not on our side," Kara explained.

"Harun-El." Her mother supplied.

"The black rock, yes."

"It is a protected substance here, I cannot give it to you without the approval of the council. I will call an emergency meeting, but it will still take some time. You, and your friend, should join me in the meantime. I want to get to know my daughter."

Kara looked back to Lena, who was still hanging back. She shot her a radiant smile, tinged with tears of happiness. She held out a hand to her, but Lena waved her off.

"This is huge, Kara. If you want some time alone with your family, I'll wait. It's ok. I can't possibly imagine the emotions you are going through, and I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude?" Kara asked her incredulously. "Lena, you ARE my family. Get over here, and meet my mother."

"Come with me, our home is not far, Kara," Alura said with a wide smile. "We can wait there until the council convenes."

As promised it was a quick trip, and Kara and Alura spent the time speaking of how Argo City came to be floating in space. When they reached her home, Alura gestured for them to sit on the couch, and brought drinks over.

"Now, I want to know my daughter. Tell me who you are, about your life, please?" Alura begged.

"Well, I was taken in my an amazing family, the Danvers, Jeremiah, Eliza, and my sister, Alex."

"A sister?" Alura said happily.

"Yes, they took good care of me, I was very lucky. I went to college, got a job working for one of the most powerful media figures on Earth. I protect Earth as a superhero. I have a good life," Kara told her. "And I fell in love." She turned to Lena, taking her hand. "Mom, this is Lena, Lena, this is my mother Alura."

"You have an amazing daughter, ma,am." Lena smiled shyly and reached a hand out to Alura, who was having none of it, and stood to hug her tightly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Lena."

"I never thought I'd have a chance to meet you, and I'm so glad I did." Lena said politely, taken aback by her open acceptance.

"Lena is brilliant," Kara butted in. "She's an inventor, and a scientist, and just everything."

"Sounds like you love her very much," Alura's face was warm and happy.

"Yes. Very much," Kara confirmed.

"Do you intend to be joined?" Alura asked.

Kara hesitated, but Lena answered smoothly.

"It's pretty soon to be talking about marriage, but I love your daughter very much." They exchanged a look.

Kara was saved from the need to respond by an attendant informing them that the council was ready to see them. Lena gave her a confident grin and squeezed her hand. "Good luck," she whispered, kissing her cheek gently.

What seemed like hours went by. Lena paced around the apartment as she waited for Kara and Alura to return. It was maddening, to have come so far but have no control over the negotiations that that were taking place at that very moment. She wasn't used to being sidelined; Kara always included her. Objectively, she knew that this was Krypton, and Kara needed to be the one to handle her own people, but it still rankled, being considered secondary on this planet. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She'd have to ask Kara on the way back home how that social structure worked for aliens.

'But was Earth Kara's home any longer?' A small voice in her head asked. Lena stopped her pacing immediately. That thought should have occurred to her before that point. These were Kara's people, Kryptonians she believed to be long dead. Kara might opt to stay here in Argo city, among them. A new worry and sense of dread settled, and Lena felt bile rise in her throat.

"We got it!" Kara announced, breathless and happy, holding a small bag of what must have contained the Harun-El. "The council heard our argument and voted to give us what we need."

"That's excellent," Lena smiled at her, despite the growing worry gnawing in her chest. "We can save Sam and get rid of the Worldkiller."

"The Worldkiller," Alura cut it. "Do you know what sect she was created by?"

"Daughters of Ju-Ru," Kara told her. Alura nodded grimly.

"We found three of their followers here on Argo City two years ago, still believing in their cause. We tried what we could to rehabilitate and work with them, convince them of their folly. But we were unsuccessful. I regret to tell you that two among their number took their own lives, and the third-" she broke off.

"What about the third, Mom?" Kara asked gently. Alura took a steadying breath.

"It is not our standard practice, we don't believe in capital punishment as a rule, but Selena attacked and killed two guards while incarcerated. We did not have the resources to safely contain her, and in the end, the council voted to humanely put her to death."

Kara's eyes were wide.

"It was not my decision in the end, I advocated against it, but the council could not be swayed. Maintaining our civilization is what we have left. I do not believe any of their followers remain, they were likely the last."

"It saddens me to hear that, but I understand," Kara told her. "And it's one less thing we have to be worried about. If they made one world killer, they could have done it again."

Alura nodded sadly. "Small miracles."

Lena was hesitant to break up their reunion, but with the Harun-El in hand, every moment they delayed was counterproductive. She gave Kara a worried glance, and Kara shook her head as if clearing a fog.

"We have to go," she told her mother.

"I know, you have work to do. I wish I could help in some way," Alura fretted.

"You have," Kara told her. "This is the help we needed. And after we save Sam, and you know, humanity, maybe we could come back for a longer visit?" Kara asked hopefully, looking from Lena to her mother.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lena answered. Alura beamed at them.

"Oh please do. I want to know everything about you two," Alura said, hugging Lena once more. "I hope your mission is successful."

"Goodbye, mom," Kara said, embracing her tightly. She didn't want to let go, but knowing that she could come back made it slightly easier.

Lena took them back into space, and Kara finally let herself fall apart. Lena was expecting this; she switched to autopilot as soon as they cleared the atmosphere, and let Kara expel all the heavy emotions she'd been carrying.

XXXXX

Kara was composed again by the time the set back down in National City. They didn't waste any time; Kara flying them directly to L Corp, where they found Reign had reappeared in their absence. The restraints were lying in pieces and she was aiming her heat vision at the containment cell wall.

"Quickly!" Alex shouted. She was at the control panel, and Lena ran to her side to help. Alex was modulating the frequencies, and attempting to boost power. Winn was working with them, typing on his tablet and muttering under his breath. Lena left them to it, and pulled out the Harun-El.

Reign broke through in that moment, and J'onn and Kara sprang into action, holding her off as Lena worked furiously. Reign managed a powerful right hook that left J'onn unconscious, crumbled against the wall. Kara took over, taking a beating, and distracting Lena slightly.

"Luthor! Keep working," Alex spat out harshly, and Lena grimaced and refocused. Reign landed a kick, and Kara went down, Reign's foot pressed against her throat as she struggled. Alex entered the fray, throwing herself over Kara's prone body, and a curious thing happened.

Reign stopped. Instantly. She relented the pressure from Kara's neck, making her cough and clutch it as she struggled to take in a breath. She looked down at Alex as she looked up, her gaze softening and posture relaxing slightly. They looked back at each other for a long moments, until Lena interrupted by injecting her with the serum.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and almost in slow motion she began to fall. Alex reach out, cradling her as she fell.

They were all silent for a beat, until Kara croaked out, "What the hell was that?"

"My sentiments exactly," Lena chimed in. "Why did she stop? Not that I'm not grateful," she added hastily, looking down at an amused Supergirl.

"She stopped because of Alex," Winn noted.

"I didn't do anything!" Alex argued, shifting to look down at Sam. "Should something be happening?" She asked Lena.

"This is new territory. I'm not sure exactly what to expect." They were all clustered around Alex and Sam's unconscious body, hoping and wishing.

"She's going into shock!" Alex shouted. "Something's wrong."

Lena was in shock herself. How did it not work? Every calculation lead her to this conclusion, that Winn was right about the Harun-El. So what was the problem? Why wasn't Sam resurfacing?

"She's too strong," Lena mused out loud. "Reign has become too strong to be put back into Sam's unconscious mind. At least, not without help."

"You want to go back into her mind?" Alex asked, realizing. Lena nodded.

"Yes, all three of us. We are going to help Sam finish this."

"It could be dangerous," Kara pointed out.

"It's Sam's only chance," Lena said with finality. Alex nodded, resolute. She stood, lifting Sam's still shaking body and laying it down gently on a nearby cot.

Lena hooked up a variety of wires to first Sam's body, and then each of theirs in turn.

"Sam's pain response allowed her to access the dark valley consciously. This will allow us to be connected too. Fair warning, it will hurt." She didn't give them time to back out, just flipped the switch and braced herself.

A shock registered through Alex's body. She grimaced, eyes snapping shut, and when it subsided, she opened them again to find herself in a dark forest. Kara and Lena were there beside her, and together, they set off down the foggy path they hoped would lead them to Sam.

They found her in a cave, leaning back against a rough rock wall, mumbling under her breath. Alex knelt down, hands cradling Sam's face, until her eyes focused and she realized who it was.

"Alex," she gasped out. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Alex whispered, kissing her forehead gently as she gathered Sam up into her arms. "And Lena and Kara are with me."

"Why? How?"

"Both excellent questions," Lena cut it. "Suffice it to say our 'plan A' to get rid of your parasite did not work so well. Welcome to 'plan B'.

"Which is?"

"We'll work on it as we go," Kara promised. "Where will we find her?"

"You don't find me," A voice called from behind them. "I find you."

Kara stood to her full height, steeling herself, and clenched her fists. Reign scoffed.

Kara was not intimidated. She refused to be. "Let Sam go. This is not your body," she added.

"Why do you fight me, Daughter of Jor-El? You should be behind me as I remake this world for you."

"I don't want a new Krypton, I want Earth. It's not perfect, but no planet is. Krypton is dead, and it was Kryptonian hubris that killed it."

"You are no Kryptonian," Reign said disdainfully.

"I'm something more," Kara promised. "And I won't let you hurt them."

"When I kill you in here, you die out there too," Reign said with barely suppressed rage. She glared at Kara with hatred, but her gaze softened considerably when it fell on Alex, who had put herself in front of weakened Sam. "What are you doing here, little one?"

"Stopping you. And saving Sam," Alex told her. "Sam deserves to live."

"And I do not?" she asked. Lena's mind whirled at the implications. Did Reign deserve to die?

Reign tilted her head. It was the only warning they got before she launched herself at them. Kara met her, fists flying. Reign took a hard hit to the chest, and Lena watched as Sam clutched her own in response. She knocked Kara down, and when the hero got back up, she feigned right, and went left, catching Reign off guard and managing to get one han d wrapped around her neck.

"Stop!" Lena screamed. Kara's arm hesitated, torn between wanting to continue the fight, and listening to Lena. "We can't kill her," Lena explained hurriedly.

"Yes, we can," Kara shot back. "It's the only way," she added grimly.

"No," Lena said exasperatedly. "If she dies, so will Sam. They are two halves of a whole. One cannot exist without the other. We've been going about this all wrong. That's why the Harun-El didn't work. You can't split them in two."

Reign looked murderous, despite her situation.

"We can't have a fight," Lena continued. "We need a negotiation."

It was Alex's turn to be outraged. "How? This isn't the boardroom. It's Sam's life." 

"No, it's not." Lena stressed. "It's Sam and Reign's life. One cannot exist without the other. They are intrinsically tied together. When you hit Reign," she gestured to Kara, "Sam is feeling it. It's why she's gotten weaker. Because we've been poisoning her with Kryptonite." Lena walked up to where Kara was still gripping Reign tightly. "Do you see it?" she asked. Reign's lips were in tight line, but she nodded. "Put her down, Kara."

Kara made to protest, but Lena gave her a pleading look.

"She won't hurt me, will you?" She asked Reign, who sighed and shook her head.

"No, I will not. She speaks true. I have suspected as much over the past few days."

Sam put a shaky hand on Alex's shoulder, prompting her to wrap an arm around her slight waist for support. "We need to talk," she said to Reign. Kara reluctantly released her grip, and moved quickly to position herself to defend Lena if necessary.

"Yes, we must speak," Reign agreed, composing herself enough to stand in front of Sam.

"How long have you known?" Sam asked her.

"I began to have suspicions when your feelings for this human bled into my own emotions. That should not happen. Kryptonians do not feel love and desire in this way. That is a human trait."

"We aren't born human," Sam reminded her. "But we were raised to be. That matters for something."

"I cannot fight it," Reign sighed. "Your feelings are too strong."

"Our feelings," Sam corrected. "And our feelings of love and loyalty wouldn't allow you to harm Ruby, even though you had many opportunities."

"It would appear so," Reign conceded.

Sam let go of Alex, and drew closer to her alter ego. "Sit," she asked. Reign hesitated, and Sam took the first step, sinking down onto the hard ground. Slowly, as if expecting a ruse, Reign followed.

"Lena is right that we must make a compromise. What can we agree on? What are our shared traits?" Sam asked as a starting point.

"We do not have shared traits."

"I disagree. We are both stubborn," Sam pointed out. Reign tilted her head, considering.

"That is a small thing. We can never agree on our purpose."

"My purpose is to be a good person, a good mother, to experience everything this world has to offer. To love, to care about friends and family."

"My purpose is to terraform this planet to make a new world for the Daughters of Ju-Ru," Reign answered. Kara cleared her throat.

"I have to tell you, there are no more followers of Ju-Ru left. When we went looking for the Harun-El, we found it with the last Kryptonians, and they told us how the final three died."

"Selena.. is dead?" Reign asked, looking at her with something akin to fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lena said sincerely.

"Selena was, genetically speaking, our mother," Reign informed them, looking at Sam.

"Our mother?" She asked in wonder.

"Only in the genetic sense. We were formed in a Kryptonian birthing pod."

"Hmm. That sounds... different. Our Earth mother was... a hard woman. She could be, anyway," Sam told her.

"With no Daughters of Ju-Ru left to terraform the Earth for, how does that affect your mission?" Alex asked Reign.

"I am unsure. I had considered that very question when you asked me before, and I have yet to come to an agreeable conclusion. I have been given only that purpose from birth."

"Could you, perhaps, take up a new cause, fight for a new people?" Kara suggested. Reign looked bewildered, lost even, and her eyes instinctively searched out Alex.

"I... do not know." Reign settled on.

"Can we agree, for the time being, that there is no reason left to fight each other?" Sam asked her, reaching out a hand tentatively and resting it on Reign's.

"How can we not?" Reign shot back, shaking her hand off angrily. "We still must find a way to co-exist in one body, and one mind."

"If we aren't actively fighting each other, perhaps we both can be present and aware and have some say in our actions. Like... conjoined twins or something," Sam shrugged. "It's better than the alternative."

"Which is?"

"The way I see it, we have three options before us. We continue fighting for dominance in this body, which hasn't worked well for either of us so far, we die, or we find a way to make sharing this body work. I'm not fond of option one or two, so that leaves three. It might be confusing at first, it might be messy, but it seems like the best course of action."

"If this is some sort of trick..." Reign trailed off with narrowed eyes.

"You'll what? Kill us?" Sam asked her. "Face it, we are two halves of whole, just as Lena said. It's not ideal, but this is what we are reduced to."

"We need to discuss this further," Reign relented. Sam nodded.

"We will. But let's let our friends get back to the real world while we do." Reign nodded. "And also," Sam continued, "Why are we in a dark swampy forest? This is our subconscious, and we should be able to decorate it as we wish." She closed her eyes, and suddenly they were standing on a beach, sun beaming down on them.

Reign looked up, narrowing her eyes. "And you should get to decide our location?" She blinked, and they were in an identical replica of Reign's Fortress.

Sam sighed. "Compromise?" A few comfortable couches materialized around them.

Reign huffed, but nodded. "A compromise."

"Let's leave them to it," Lena suggested. Kara nodded, but Alex was hesitant to leave Sam's side.

Sam waved off her concerns. "This is the only way. Trust me, trust us," she implored. Alex bit her lip, but nodded.

"Of course. Just... come back to me?" She asked. Sam reached for her, and kissed her passionately.

"Hmm," Sam said looking over to Reign after they'd broken apart.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I can feel everything you feel now that we have agreed not to fight each other," she said to Reign slowly.

"And?" Reign asked arrogantly.

"And you are jealous."

"I do not feel jealousy," she responded imperiously.

"You don't know what you feel, because you've never allowed yourself to feel it. But what you're feeling now, it's called jealousy. It's that gnawing feeling that means you wish it was you kissing Alex, and not me."

"I feel no such thing!" She said quickly, outraged. She looked immediately up at Alex, a look of barely concealed terror flitting briefly across her face. Alex smothered a grin.

"Mmm, hmm. Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Well, you guys head back to consciousness and we will see you later. Kiss Ruby for me, and promise her I'll be back soon," Sam requested, squeezing Alex's hand gently.

"You bet, babe." Alex kissed her again, and after a moment's hesitation, leaned down and kissed Reign's forehead. She turned her face upward in wonder.

Alex just shrugged. "So you don't have to be jealous."

XXXXX

They were at a bit of a loss with what do next. Sam was still unconscious, and Alex volunteered to stay with her so Kara and Lena could go.

"There's nothing more we can do," Alex responded to the worry that was clearly etched on Kara's face. "And if anything comes up, you could be here in minutes if I needed you. I'll use the signal, promise."

Lena took Kara's hand and led her away, despite the protests she knew were bubbling up in the hero.

"So," she asked as they exited the building. "Should we start planning our Kryptonian getaway?"

Kara smiled at her. "You'd really go with me?"

"Absolutely," Lena said quickly. "I'll go anywhere with you. Including the incredibly advanced Kryptonian science guild. It's a hardship, but I'll survive somehow."

Kara laughed at her clear enthusiasm. "Can they spare you for a while at Lcorp?" She looped an arm through Lena's.

Lena nodded. "I'll have Jess handle day-to-day operations, and when Sam is able, she'll be back at it. I swear, she's almost as much of a workaholic as me. Honestly, the hallmark of a great company is when it runs seamlessly without you."

"Then I definitely want to go. I will pitch a story idea to my boss, I'm sure she'll approve it," Kara teased.

"Foreign correspondent Kara Danvers, reporting from an alien planet? I have it on excellent authority that yous boss will eat that up. I'll talk to James about our trip, have him take CatCo back on."

"I'm so excited! When can we leave?"

"How about as soon as you can pack?" Lena offered.

"Mmm, perhaps we should wait until Sam's awake," Kara amended.

"I think that's going to turn out just fine," Lena predicted.

XXXXX

As it turned out, Lena was right. Sam woke up later that day, promising that she and Reign had worked out a tentative plan, and for now, Sam was in control of their body. Ruby was suitably relieved to be able to see her mother again, and Sam reassured Kara that Reign had no intentions to cause any further mayhem.

"For now we are working on damage control. She agrees that it would be best to have a human cover identity, and to maintain it, we need to get my life back in order," Sam explained. "It helps that when we aren't actively trying to drive each other out of our shared body we can be present and aware of what's going on. We can read each others thoughts and emotions. I'd imagine that it's similar to having a twin, in a way. For example, right now she's telling me to tell you that we don't owe you an explanation. And I am telling her that it's polite to do that for our friends."

With Kara's fears assuaged, she and Lena ended up flying back to Argo City before the end of the week.

Alura was overjoyed to see them return so quickly, leading Kara happily back to her home, Lena tagging along, content to see Kara so radiant being with her family and people once more.

The elder Zor-El was the perfect host, showing them more of the city, and introducing Lena to a few influential members of the science guild.

The first hiccup came when Alura showed them each to separate bedrooms. Kara hesitated, reluctant to be parted from Lena for the night. Lena was feeling the same, but was conscious that Kryptonians had different traditions, and was loathe to insult their host. In the end, Kara snuck into Lena's room later that evening, and Alura made no comment when they emerged together from Lena's room the next morning.

Kara spent her days reuniting with childhood friends, and catching up on years of missed time with her mother. The last thing Lena wanted to do was intrude, so she made fast friends with a fellow scientist, and was swept into their continued efforts to create Harun-El.

Three days into their stay, Kara met her friend Thara Ak-Var for lunch, hoping to hear about her life and the work she did as a security officer for Argo City. What she got was a little different than she imagined.

"I asked the builder to face the gazebo towards the setting sun, and he faced it towards the rising! Can you imagine?"

Kara hesitated. The polite response was feigned horror at the mix up, but she couldn't seem to muster the appropriate level of enthusiasm.

"But isn't it still a beautiful gazebo?" She tried.

"But it's facing the complete wrong direction!"

That was the first indication that she might not fit in well with her old friends. She tried to steer the conversation towards Thara's work instead.

"Do you have any big cases you are working on?" She asked brightly. Thara shook her head.

"No, crime is practically unheard of here, it's mostly interacting with the public and settling disputes at the market."

Kara was starting to feel a little deflated. Although she had longed to see her friends for so long, it was not turning out how she had expected.

"But with all that free time I've got, I'd be glad to help out with anything you might need help with," Thara shot her a conspiratorial wink.

"What do I need help with?" Kara asked, feeling like she was missing some vital piece of information. 

Thara put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Oh, maybe it was a surprise! I always do this," she said, clearly embarrassed.

"What's a surprise?" Kara asked again, starting to get annoyed that she didn't know what was going on.

"I just heard that your mother was checking around with the royal houses. Asking abut eligible mates. I just assumed..."

"She's doing what?" Kara asked, shocked. "I'm not getting married, Thara."

"Oh, why not?" Thara asked, looking crestfallen. "I promise to help! And I'll be your attendant."

At this point, Kara was done. She stood, making her excuses, and hurried back to Alura's house, where she found her mother tending some plants in the common room.

"How was your lunch with Thara?" Alura asked her with a broad smile. "I thought you'd be gone longer."

"I had to come back, because Thara mentioned something about marriage..." Kara trailed off, looking expectantly at Alura.

"Oh she didn't! That girl could never keep a secret," Alura complained, shaking her head.

"Wait, she didn't misunderstand?" Kara asked, desperately hoping she'd heard wrong. Alura waved a hand flippantly.

"No, but I do wish she'd have let me tell you. I was looking forward to seeing your reaction. If you wish to be matched to another royal house, I have made a couple... informal inquiries... and I think we could find you a suitable match," Alura offered. Kara's jaw dropped.

"You really asked about matching me? After I told you I was in love with Lena?"

"You two aren't joined, and now that you're home, I want to give you the best options I can. I couldn't be a good parent for you growing up, and I know it's too little, too late, but this I can do for you."

"No, wait. Lena and I aren't joined yet, but someday, I hope we will be."

Alura frowned. "That's not exactly traditional. But companions are common, you know that, there's no reason Lena couldn't still be part of your life."

"That's not... no," Kara said, shaking her head and rising. "Lena is not just a companion to me."

"Companions are a respected and accepted part of our society. Perhaps your time away has made you forget that. And what about children?"

"Children?" Kara's voice was rising in volume and tempo. "That's the argument you have for marrying me off? Krypton has the best birthing technology there is. Women have been having children together on Krypton for years."

"Oh, you misunderstand me, Kara," Alura soothed. "Lena's gender is not an issue, not even a consideration. But she's not from a royal house. She's not even Kryptonian."

"That doesn't matter to me. And who are you to be lecturing me about marrying outside a royal house? Plenty of our family were lower houses and married into ours." Kara was angry now, her stance defensive, and her mother held up both hands in a calming gesture.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you. I haven't been there for you for all these years, the least I can do is help you ease back into our society with a powerful match."

Kara tried to calm herself. It was with some degree of difficulty. She may not have her powers this far from a yellow sun, but she had all the confidence and surety of her alter ego behind her. And she was seeing red. After the day she'd had, squaring off with her well-intentioned mother was not the best idea.

"That's not what I want. Please don't make any more inquiries for me," Kara requested, her teeth clenched. She turned on her heel and left the house, breaking into a run when she hit the field bordering the woods. She ran until she couldn't breathe any longer; a short distance, she thought ruefully. Maybe she needed to do some more training without her powers when she got back home.

'Home,' she thought, stopping suddenly. When she just thought that, it was not of Argo City with her mother. It was National City, Catco, and her sunny apartment. It was Alex, and Lena. Earth was her home. Being Supergirl was her calling.

"I can't be Supergirl here." Saying it aloud, even without someone to hear it, made her feel as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She needed to find Lena.

The science guild was not far away, and Kara made her way there at a brisk pace, spurred on by her internal revelations.

She found Lena in front of a work console, furiously typing out an equation, a group of Kryptonians surrounding her, whispering excitedly. She caught the conversation as she drew closer.

"And that's as far as I've taken this one, but this should be a promising lead on manufactured Harun-El. I'll keep working on it too, but we should be able to have a working sample to test if we start here."

Kara could make out snippets of the whispers, and for the first time on Argo, she longed for her powers. "Truly astounding," one said. "This is the breakthrough we've been waiting on." Her heart swelled. Even if she herself wasn't, Lena was accepted for who she was among her people. When the group started to break up, presumably to begin work with Lena's theorems, Kara stepped towards her.

"Smartest and most gorgeous woman in the room," Kara said with a fake sigh. "It must be exhausting being you." Lena grinned at her.

"Oh, I stopped being the prettiest as soon as you walked in. And don't get me started about that mind of yours," she added, flipping her hair back, and reaching out for Kara's hand. She stepped closer instantly, hugging Lena tightly.

"Mmm, what do I owe the pleasure of your company to? I thought I wouldn't get to see you until later."

Kara wrinkled her nose. "I had a disagreement with my mother." Lena frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, about what?" She asked worriedly.

"My mother... she-" Kara stopped, and then tried again. "She asked about marrying me off."

A look of knowing calm came over Lena's face, and she nodded.

"Yes, I heard from one of the scientists today that Alura has been asking around about a possible match for you."

Kara's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry you heard that. She... was misguided. I know she's trying to be helpful, but I don't think she understands that I only have eyes for you." Kara took Lena's hands in her own, and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"I would understand, you know." Lena said quietly. "This is your culture, your home. I've been studying Kryptonian social structure, and as a royal house, the House of El should have an offspring join with another. I read about how those marriages are just for alliance, and not the romantic pairing Earth associates it with. If that's what you want, Kara, I'll stand by your decision. Even if it means I'll be relegated to companion status."

"No!" Kara nearly yelled. "That will never be what I want. You are the only person I want in any joining capacity." She dropped her voice back down to a normal register. "I meant it when I said I love you Lena. That is not going to change just because we found out some of my people are still alive."

"It's not a decision you have to make now," Lena stressed. "If it means acceptance by your people, I want that for you."

"The only decision I'll be making is one I made months and months ago. That only you would do. No one compares to you, Lena. And I will always choose you. Above all others. I promise you."

Lena's eyes were swimming with tears. "I choose you too."

"Good," Kara said happily, pulling Lena in for a tight hug. "Then nothing else matters. Not what Kryptonian culture says, or my mother wishes. Just that you and I belong together. Forever."

"Forever," Lena agreed, burrowing her face into Kara's chest.

XXXX

The brush smoothly ran across the canvas. Kara made it look effortless; indeed, she painted with authority. Her strokes were, however, measured and sure, as she brought to life a scene completely from memory.

"I assumed you still preferred painting landscapes," Alura said quietly from the doorway.

Kara did not look up, or indicate any bit of surprise. She continued, languid brushstrokes across the canvas, where the image was starting to take shape.

"I almost always paint landscape. Usually Krypton, or seascapes from Midvale. But I woke up today with some inspiration, and I had to get it out."

"She's beautiful," Alura said simply.

Kara leaned back to take in the image as a whole. A dark background, contrasted with the nude backside of a pale, curvy woman, silent and unmoving in her slumber, a crimson sheet draped haphazardly over part of her. Her jet black hair was spread over the pillow, tousled from sleep.

"Yes, she is," Kara settled on for a response. "I know this isn't considered fine art on Krypton, but I've spent more of my life on Earth than with my own people, and I suppose I've picked up a lot from humans."

"As your father and I expected you would. I am sorry. It was shortsighted of me to assume that you'd want to step directly back into Kryptonian society. Or, I suppose, rejoin our society at all. Our research about Earth culture was rudimentary, but under the circumstances, it was the safest choice."

Kara smiled. "I know you did what you had to to save me, and to protect Kal-El. But we lived a very different life. Kal-El only knows his human life. But I had 13 years of living on Krypton, and then had to adapt to life on Earth quickly. Things are different under a yellow sun."

"Yes," Alura agreed. "We knew they would be. At least, we knew you would both have great abilities, be able to protect yourselves and others."

"Some parts of that was a gift, and some of it a curse. I had super senses, but I couldn't control what I felt. Everything. I heard and felt it all. It was too much for a young girl. Especially one so used to the careful control and reserve of Krypton. Humans are a tactile and social people. Until Earth, I'd never seen a joined couple kiss in public. Or hold hands." Kara turned to look at her mother more fully. "When you and my father were matched, what did you think of him?"

Alura took a seat next to Kara, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "I was grateful to have been joined with another royal house. Your father was a kind man, and I grew to appreciate him."

"But you didn't know him, didn't have feelings for him when you were joined."

"No. But our relationship was companionable, and we knew each other on an intellectual level," Alura said.

"It's very different on Earth."

"Their ways must have seemed so foreign to you," Alura sympathized.

"Yes, but it was also a revelation. While I understood that Kryptonian society works the way it does to maintain bloodlines and ensure strong children, it hadn't occurred to me that love and genuine connection could do the same. And then I went through puberty. On Earth. With heightened senses and no Kryptonian woman to help me understand."

Alura frowned. "You were prepared for that as a young child."

"I think it may be too late to ask my mother about this," Kara said with a laugh. "But as far as I know, Kryptonians do not experience sexual desire."

"Only after many years of companionship. We need to develop that over time, and in some cases we never do."

"Well, I'm not sure this is typically something mothers and daughters discuss, but that was not my experience on Earth."

"Oh," Alura said, eyes widening. Kara blushed and looked back at her painting.

"I retained my Kryptonian ideals. I refrained from exploring those... desires. Eliza Danvers was a good surrogate Earth mother, but I didn't feel comfortable asking her about that. And there was no one else to ask."

"I am truly sorry you had to go through that alone," Alura whispered sadly. She rested a hand on Kara's shoulder. "If I had known we could have safely kept you here, we would have in a heartbeat."

"I know, and I don't tell you this to make you feel any guilt. I've had a great life, and I have wonderful friends and family on Earth. I don't regret what happened. How can I, when it led to the best thing that ever happened to me?"

"Her." Alura said unnecessarily.

"Lena Luthor is an amazing partner. She's talented, brilliant, and beautiful. She supports my work, cares about my thoughts and wishes, and takes care of me, as I care for her. She's shown me that giving yourself fully to another can be the most rewarding part of human life."

"Definitely one of the ways Kryptonian culture differs from human." Alura mused. "Besides our offspring, our focus is on sense of self, rather than pairing."

"Lena and I were friends for many months before she admitted to me that she had feelings for me. And I felt the same for her. It was the first time I'd had that depth of longing for someone. Rao, I was scared. But she knew. She could tell that I was unsure. Of my feelings, of how to express them. Even more scared of hurting her with my superior strength. She was so patient. She waited until I was comfortable, until we were both ready... it was the most profoundly moving experience of my life."

Alura was silent, nodding slightly and taking it all in.

"I guess the reason I'm telling you all this is so you understand why I could never be interested in a Kryptonian match. Not that I'm not grateful you still wish to claim me and have me represent the House of El, it's just that I could never settle for a joining that wasn't purely based on love and deep commitment to each other. At this point, I could never dream of a life that didn't revolve around Lena."

"You are my daughter. I will always be proud of you, and want you in my life in any capacity. She is lucky to have you. And you her," Alura added after a beat. "Enid Re-La tells me she has been excelling with the science guild. She's very bright. In fact, they've asked to have her assigned to them for the duration of her stay. For a member of a supposedly technologically inferior species, she is certainly holding her own."

Kara grinned at her. "I told her months ago that she would have fit in well with scientists on Krypton. Guess I was right."

"I look forward to getting to know her, and you, better." Alura said sincerely.

"Thanks, mom," Kara said softly. Alura opened her arms then, and Kara found herself in them with no reservations. "I think we won't be staying much longer," she added hesitantly after they'd parted. Alura nodded, as if she had already seen this coming.

"You have a life and a home back on Earth. I wouldn't dream of keeping you away from them. Just promise me one thing?"

"Of course," Kara said.

"Let's not wait quite as long until we see each other again," Alura requested. Kara smiled wide.

"Of course not. We're going to get the portal working, and then you'll come visit us on Earth, too."

"I love you, Kara," Alura said sincerely.

"I love you too," she responded, just the same.


End file.
